


Unusual Avenger

by Zarra_Rous



Series: Unusual Avengers [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Unusuals
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination, Avengers Family, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Detectives, Family, Friendship, Minor Character Death, Multi, Police, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Superheroes, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 49,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarra_Rous/pseuds/Zarra_Rous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Detective Jason Walsh and Agent Clint Barton were the same guy and not just two guys who look remarkably similar? And what if his two worlds ended up colliding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic a long time ago (2012) and am still writing chapters for it. I am finally cross-posting it here due to the request of a good friend of mine. Enjoy.

Unusual Avenger  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.  
AN: So I got this idea after I discovered The Unusuals on Netflix… a bit late on the uptake me, but that’s not helped by the fact that I don’t actually have TV. So after I saw Avengers for the third time… ah fangirl me… I got the idea for this fic. What if Detective Jason Walsh and Agent Clint Barton were the same guy and not just two guys who look remarkably similar… and what if his two worlds ended up colliding… insert evil cackle here… Enjoy.

Nothing about you is typical  
Nothing about you is predictable  
You got me all twisted and confused  
\- Unusual You - B. Spears

X Unusual X

_Second Squad, this is Dispatch. Be on the lookout for a man in an Iron Man costume. Suspect may, or may not, be wielding a Super Soaker filled with grape juice._

X Unusual X

Walking into the Second Precinct, two weeks after Loki’s attack on Manhattan was not nearly as stressful as Detective Jason Walsh had expected it to be. He had been stuck on medical leave almost immediately after his return to New York two weeks prior and was just itching to get back on the beat regardless of the fact that his doctor had only cleared him for light duty. He was sure that his partner Casey Shraeger was more than ready to give up being partnered to Eddie Alverez even if it meant staying in and doing paperwork with him for the next three weeks. As much as he hadn’t wanted to leave nearly two months earlier and leave her stuck with Alverez, he had had to. When the big brass calls you up for a special babysitting assignment for NASA, you don’t really get to say no. Especially when the big brass who calls is SHIELD Director Nick Fury.

Sighing he plastered a smile on his face as he noticed the many double takes that he was getting from the uniformed officers in the building as he walked through towards the office that he shared with the other detectives. He knew that he had been gone for a long time, but surely they had expected him back at some point. All thought fled from his mind when a hand suddenly slapped him right between his shoulder blades and his back exploded in agony.

Hitting his knees right in the middle of the hallway, he tried to catch his breath as he barely registered Sergeant Brown cursing profusely. “Oh shit Walsh. You okay? Banks help me get him up.”

“Damn man what did you do to yourself?” Leo said as he placed both of his hands under Jason’s left arm and pulled him back to his feet. “You okay?”

Jason looked over at his friend and gave him a tight smile. “I’ll be fine. Just get me to my desk.”

The two men practically carried him to his currently bare desk. Once there he quite happily collapsed into his chair and laid his head onto the desktop.

“Are you sure you’re okay Jason?” Leo’s voice was high with anxiety. Even though the now forty-five year old had mostly given up on his overabundance of safety gear after his forty-third birthday, he could be and often still was overcautious with many things.

Jason looked up at his friend and smiled slightly, touched by the concern his long time colleague was showing for him. “I’ll be fine. I’m on Vicodin.”

A soft gasp from the door heralded the arrival of his partner. “Walsh! You’re back.”

“Shraeger.”

Lifting a hand he motioned for her to stop before she actually hugged him. “No hugs please. Sarge already tried to land me back in the hospital and I just got out a week ago.”

“Oh my God was it that bad?”

“You remember when the aliens came through that weird portal thing?” He waited for the others to nod before continuing. “Well, I kind of ended up going through a plate glass window and landed pretty hard on my back. My bruises have bruises.” Both Casey and Leo looked horrified. Brown already knew, so it’s not like he was surprised by this. He had needed to know that one his best detectives had ended in the hospital after the Battle of Manhattan as people were calling it. “Ended up with a few fractured ribs and bruised kidneys. I was in the hospital for a week after. So I got released to work again yesterday, just nothing heavier than desk duty for almost another month yet.”

Casey sat heavily in the chair at her own desk, her face bone white. “You could have died.”

“If he had hit any harder than it sounds like he did, he probably would have.” Leo sat on the corner of Jason’s desk with a sigh. He was still pretty sensitive over the thought of losing any of his colleagues ever since his own partner had been lost to a second bout with a brain tumor earlier in the year. “Bruising your kidneys can be very dangerous. Some people have ended up going into kidney failure because of damage done to them.”

“Thankfully it wasn’t that bad.”

“Bad enough to land you in the hospital for a week.”

Jason shrugged as a movement near Allison Beaumont’s desk caught his eye. His ex-girlfriend and her partner, Henry Cole, were just settling down into their chairs, watching him with concerned expressions. “Hey.”

“So you finally back, or is NASA planning on stealing you again for another special babysitting assignment?”

Jason was not surprised to hear the bitterness in Allison’s voice. She had never liked the fact that he would randomly disappear for a week or two at a time every year and not be able to tell her why. It was a good part of the reason for their having broken things off between them. “Nope. No more babysitting for the foreseeable future. I’m chained to my desk for at least a few more weeks until my injuries heal.”

Henry’s eyebrows drew together as the young man scanned Jason for any obvious injuries. “You got hurt?”

He just nodded in response. Jason really didn’t want to rehash the whole thing again. He was sure that either Casey or Leo would tell Henry and Allison the whole story later, and frankly he didn’t care if Eddie ever found out about it. “Battle of Manhattan landed me in the hospital for a week. I’ve been cleared back for desk duty.”

The younger man’s hand came together as he started to fidget with his wedding ring. “I’ll pray for you to get better.”

“Thanks.” Jason turned back to Casey and Leo. He appreciated the thought, but frankly sometimes, Henry’s religious enthusiasm got to be a bit much for him. “So Apolo later?”

That got his a laugh from most of his coworkers as well as a chorus of affirmatives. It was nice to see that some things never changed. The thump of files hitting his desk jarred a short laugh out of him as he looked up at his smirking Sergeant. “Thanks boss.”

“Just get ‘em done Walsh.” With a light hand on Jason’s shoulder he leaned down to whisper to him. “Good to have you back son.”

“Good to be back sir.”

With that Brown disappeared back into his office and Jason along with his partner spent the rest of the day going through the files that were provided for them.

X Unusual X


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not too much to say today other than a quick note about Jason/Clint. If Jason gets referred to as Clint it is because the other person doesn't know about the double identity and/or only knows him as Clint Barton.

Up til now I thought I knew love  
Nothing to lose and it's damaged 'cause  
Patterns will fall as quick as I do  
\- Unusual You - B. Spears

 

X Unusual X

_Second Squad, this is Dispatch. Be on the lookout for a shirtless Asian male claiming to be Sulu from Star Trek. Suspect was last seen possibly wielding a Samurai sword down near the Shawarma joint the Avenger’s like to hang out in._

X Unusual X

The next three weeks proceeded forward in much the same vein. Paper work and visits from everyone in the precinct who heard of his injuries. It seemed that he was the only one from their precinct who had gotten seriously hurt during the Chitari attack on Manhattan. Unfortunately for many of the uniforms who came by, Jason’s patience had gotten severely tested by not only the tedium of paperwork, but also the overabundance of questions from the fellow detectives in his division. Fortunately at the end of those three weeks everyone was able to breathe a sigh of relief when Brown was able to announce that Jason had been granted light duty away from his desk for four hours a day by his doctor. This of course meant that Jason was grinning as he prepared to go out on his first witness interview in nearly three months.

“You’re in a good mood Walsh.”

Jason looked up at Eddie Alverez, his grin not fading one bit. The two men had a slightly strained friendship, but it was still a vast improvement over the sheer vindictiveness of their original acquaintance. “I’m getting away from my desk for the first time in a month. I am so far past good mood.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. For all that he complained about Jason’s occasional lack of professionalism, he really was happy that the other man was going to be back on the street with the rest of them. “Well have you been informed of where we are going?”

Jason shrugged as he shook his head. It didn't matter to him really, he knew enough and it’s not like Casey couldn't drive them there or Leo for that matter. “Don’t care. Break in at large firm, two guards dead. There are a lot of places that could be here in the city.”

Eddie scoffed, “Would you care if I told you it was Stark Tower that was broken into?”

Jason blanched. “Someone tried to break into Stark’s building? Did they have a death wish?”

The other man just shrugged as a grabbed his notebook from his desk drawer. “Don’t know who did it yet. But I can assure you that Eddie Alverez will get to the bottom of this.”

“I’m sure you will.” Jason tried not to laugh at his coworker. The other man did know how to get him to laugh at least. He was worried though. None of the other Avenger’s knew about his double identity, not even Tasha. Hopefully none of them would be on the interview list for the break in.

“Come on folks. Get moving. Alverez, Walsh is primary on this one.”

“But Sergeant…”

“Shut it Alverez he needs to get back into practice.” Brown made a shooing motion and glared at the two men. “Get moving.”

Jason chuckled as he stood and motioned for Eddie to follow him. Casey and Leo were already waiting for them down at the car. If he were really, really, lucky, there wouldn't be anyone at Stark Tower who would recognize him. Unfortunately he well knew that Pepper Potts was in town and that meant that in all likely-hood so was Tony and Tasha, and possibly Bruce. He was screwed and he knew it. His life was headed for a train wreck, but he couldn't really complain too much, he was still a cop and he still had a job to do.

Once they were down in the car he relaxed into the passenger seat and just enjoyed the fact that he still wasn't allowed to drive due to his medication. He may have been released to work out of the office, but as long as he was on narcotics for his cracked ribs, he wasn't allowed to drive any service vehicles. Flipping open the file that Brown had handed him on the way out he studied the names of witnesses that had been relayed to them through dispatch. The only one that looked even remotely familiar was Natalie Rushman, but he couldn't think of where he had heard of her before. Thankfully it seemed that he wouldn't have to deal with Pepper at all, or any of the others.

“All right, we’ll split up the list when we get there. Uniforms already did most of the basic interviews. We’re just going to be doing more comprehensive interviews with the primary witnesses. I’ll take Rushman and Doyle, Eddie you’re going to have Li and Sun. Leo you get Tsuki and Blake, and Casey you will have Kapoor and Nayar. These eight were all in the Lobby when the gunman came in and shot the security guards. Miss Rushman, Mister Sun, and Mister Nayar were each able to disarm and knock out one of the gunman, however the other two managed to get away before patrol and SWAT units were able to arrive.”

“So standard interview procedures or do we need to get creative?”

Jason laughed at how serious his partner sounded even though he knew she was joking. “Standard. There are plenty of offices there for us to do the interviews in, so no need to worry about that. There’s a note here that the building's set up with an AI that can record the interviews for us. That’s nice, but keep your recorders handy and use them anyways. Never hurts to have more than one recording.” He waited for them to all acknowledge his advice before he continued. “Okay now if for any reason I am unable to continue with the interviews myself, Casey you will take Rushman and Leo you’ll take Doyle.”

“Jason do you think anything is going to happen?”

He looked over his shoulder at Leo and smiled. “No, but just remember I was only cleared for this yesterday. I’m still having random muscle spasms in my back. It’s why I've got my meds with me. I don’t anticipate anything happening, but it never hurts to be ready in case it does.”

“Okay. I just worry you know.”

“I know.”

Conversation ceased as Casey turned the car into the underground parking garage for Stark Tower and parked.

“Alright people let’s get moving.”

As one unit the four detectives moved to the elevator and remained silent until they arrived in the lobby. Pointing to the security desk Jason lead them over towards the nervous looking security guard. Most of the rather tastefully decorated lobby was cordoned off with yellow police tape and NYPD Crime Scene Unit personnel seemed to outnumber the business people in the room.

“Hello I’m Detective Walsh with NYPD, we’re here to conduct interviews with some of the witnesses from this morning’s disturbance, can you direct us to the people we need to see, or someone who can?” The poor guard looked like he was in shock and could only sputter something about a pot. Rolling his eyes Jason turned away from him only to double over as the muscle just under his right shoulder blade spasmed. “Shit.”

Casey immediately knelt in front of him so that he wouldn't have to try to look up at her. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“Aside from not really being able to breathe, I’m fine. I need somewhere to sit.”The sound of high heels on marble flooring barely registered as Leo and Eddie each took an arm to help support him.

“Does he need help?” A very familiar female voice asked. This day couldn't get much worse could it? At least it had started off well. But no, Pepper had to be in the lobby of the building he was at for work, it was not his day.

Casey looked up at the two red haired women who staring at her doubled over partner with matched expressions of concern. “And you are?”

“Sorry my name is Pepper Potts and this is my assistant Natalie Rushman. Are you the detectives from NYPD? Jarvis said that you had arrived and that Daniels wasn't being too helpful.”

“We are. I am Detective Casey Shraeger and this is my partner Detective Jason Walsh. He’d shake your hand, but as you can see he’s having some trouble at the moment with a muscle spasm. These are Detectives Eddie Alverez and Leo Banks.”

“Pleasure.” Pepper turned concerned eyes to her assistant. “Natalie is there anything you can do?” She knew that the SHIELD agent had a good number of interesting skills, so who knows maybe this was something she could help with.

Jason groaned when saw the second set of heels come into his field of vision, he recognized those shoes. “Tasha.”

“What?”

He shook his head at his partner. She didn't know anything about his involvement with SHIELD and he’d rather it stay that way. “Nothing.” But he knew that Natasha had heard him and had realized who he was. She had known him for long enough that nothing he did would cause her to disbelieve the evidence of her own ears and eyes at this point.

“You said it was a muscle spasm correct?” Natasha asked as she stepped around the tall dark haired detective who was helping to hold Clint up. Why her SHIELD partner would show up as an NYPD detective was beyond her. As far as she knew he had been grounded for medical reasons and was off-duty for the foreseeable future.

“Yes.”

She watched as Clint’s head bobbed in agreement with his police partner’s statement. Hmmm, interesting. There was a familiarity between the four that suggested that they were all long-term coworkers. Clint had been hiding this from her. Reaching out a hand she walked her fingertips up his spine until she felt the tightness that had resulted from the muscle spasming. Digging the heel of her hand into the muscle, she was pleased when Clint yelped and then quickly relaxed as the muscle gave under her touch. After a moment she let up and was pleased to see him take a deep breath and start to straighten. “Feel better Detective Walsh?”

Nodding to his friends Jason smiled softly at a rather stunned looking Pepper, before he turned and faced the darkly glimmering eyes of his SHIELD partner. “Yes thank you Miss Rushman.” He winced as a bolt of pain shot around his rib cage. “If there is somewhere I could sit down for a few minutes it would be greatly appreciated.”

“Of course.” Natasha motioned towards the elevators to the top floors. “On Miss Potts’ orders we had interview rooms set up for you all and all the people on your list are waiting upstairs for us.” She looked past Clint to Pepper. “Miss Potts your meeting with Mister Stark is in five minutes. We should head up as well.”

“Thank you Natalie.” Pepper motioned for the four detectives to follow her and her assistant. “This way.”

With a sideways look at Clint, Natasha made sure that he knew that she wanted an explanation. And if the way he looked away from her was any indication, he was fully anticipating that she was going to upset with him. 

X Unusual X


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter three. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or given this Kudos so far, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I think that I'll be keeping mostly to a Tues/Weds update pattern, with the occasional Monday. I'll be posting two or three chapters a week, depending on how I feel. This week I'll be doing three. Love, peace, and cookies.

Bridges are burning, baby I'm learning  
A new way of thinking now  
Love I can see, nothing will be  
Just like it was  
\- Unusual You - B. Spears

X Unusual X

_Second Squad this is Dispatch. I’m warning you I’m cranky today and am not going to take lip from any of you._

X Unusual X

It ended up being Pepper who showed Jason where to go to rest, Natasha taking the other three up to the interview rooms set up on the second floor. Jason on the other hand was brought into Pepper and Tony’s penthouse suite with orders to lie down and rest on the couch.

“Thank you Pepper.”

Pepper smiled at her boyfriend/boss’ colleague. “It’s no problem, but, if you don’t mind my asking, what name should I use for you? I thought you were just Agent Barton?”

Jason smiled back at her, it was a good question and he knew that she would keep his answer to herself if he asked. Actually once he thought about it, he did need a new handler and she was perfectly positioned for that particular job, even if she weren't SHIELD. Fully realizing what he was about to do, he carefully removed his sidearm and badge and placed both on the coffee table that lay between them. He took a deep breath and winced when the muscles pulled. “Can you keep this between us?”

She nodded, her smile dimming a little as she realized that whatever he was about to tell her was big. If there were anyone who understood the value of keeping secrets it was her. “Of course, you have my word.”

“Thank you.” A thought occurred to him as Pepper handed him a mug of coffee and sat down on the other couch facing him. “Aren’t you supposed to be going to a meeting with Mister Stark?”

“He’s busy in the workshop with Bruce.” She waved her hand towards the ceiling. “And if he wonders where I am Jarvis can just tell him that I am meeting with you about the break-in Detective Walsh.”

Jason laughed softly careful of his still healing ribs. “Alright. I suppose that I should start at the beginning, but you have to understand something first and you have to say yes. By telling you everything I will basically be bringing you in as my new handler.”

Pepper sat back as she looked at him. She was not pleased with how nervous he seemed even bringing this up with her. He was a good man. “Okay. I’ll help you.” She nearly smiled again at the relief that flooded his face and had him relaxing back into the cushions of the couch he sat on. “Phil was your last handler wasn’t he?”

“Yes he was and the information I’m going to be telling you was something that only he and Director Fury knew about.”

Pepper held up a hand to stop him for a moment. “Jarvis? This conversation doesn't leave this room understood?”

_“Yes Miss Potts, all recording devices are disabled until further notice.”_

“Thank you Jarvis. Please go on.”

“Thanks Pepper.” Jason sipped his coffee as he decided where to begin. It was a long story and he knew that at the moment they did not have enough time to go into full detail, so he would tell her what she needed to know and then let the rest of it come later. They would have plenty of time to talk on other occasions he was sure. “Okay well, I’m both. And I guess I’ll start with the fact that legally I am Jason Walsh and have been since I was seventeen.”

Pepper looked surprised by that revelation. “You joined SHIELD that young?”

“Yes. Director Fury got me out of some trouble when I was sixteen and offered me a place. Clint Barton vanished, except as a SHIELD agent. I went through training and became a full agent the next year.”

“So why become Jason Walsh?”

Jason sighed into his coffee mug. This was the hard part. He didn't want to give her too much to start with, but he didn't want her to feel that he wasn't telling her enough for her to understand why things were the way they were. “There was this guy, who doesn't really matter anymore, who had ties to several terrorist cells. Turns out he was also really big into sports, especially baseball. So Director Fury sent me in on a deep cover assignment to keep an eye on the guy. Only he and Phil knew anything about the assignment, since there was a possibility of the suspect having a mole inside SHIELD. Phil arranged everything, the paperwork and background included. Don’t know how he managed it, but I ended up going to college on a baseball scholarship with almost entirely forged personal credentials.” He took a sip of his coffee as a paused for a second to decide what he was going to say next. “So I went through college, no one the wiser, and got picked up by the minors after graduation. That first season the mark noticed me and approached me. I threw a few games for him.” At this point he paused again, debating with himself about how to present the death of the undercover FBI agent that had been acting as his girlfriend. Straight forward was probably best he decided. “I ended up getting called up to the majors, first baseman for the Yankees, actually. He wanted me to continue with the arrangement we had when I was in the minors. I refused, so he had my ‘girlfriend’ killed. She was actually undercover FBI, but she didn't know about me and she really was sweet. I wanted to do something, but since I still had my cover intact and the assignment wasn't over and I really had become Jason Walsh at that point I did what I felt was right. I ended up joining the NYPD. A few months after I got out of the Academy, Director Fury sent me to take the mark out. SHIELD had gotten everything they needed on him and his network. It was over. Director Fury gave me a choice, stay Jason Walsh and come in when needed, or, go back to being Agent Clint Barton full time.”

“Obviously you chose to stay Jason Walsh.”

Jason nodded and put his now empty mug on the coffee table. “Phil made it work. But the last month I haven’t had anyone to help me with this. I wasn't sure how it was going to work without Phil there to run interference.” He bowed his head to look at his clenched hands. “Phil was a good friend.” Looking up he made sure to catch her eyes. “With you helping me I know we can make this work. It’s been a stressful month and not just because I was stuck on desk duty.”

Pepper nodded her understanding. She missed her friend just as much as Jason apparently did. It made her feel happy to know that she would be continuing at least some small part of Phil’s work, especially given how essential to Jason it appeared to be. “What do you need?”

“Right now?” He grinned, glad that Pepper really did seem to understand and was willing to help. “A statement for my Sergeant and later, help dealing with Tasha.” Looking up to the ceiling he addressed the resident AI, “Jarvis I’ll need you to record my official interview with Pepper regarding the break-in.”

_“Of course Detective Walsh. The recording devices are ready and a copy will be sent to your departmental email account.”_

“Thank you.” He carefully replaced his sidearm and badge on his belt, signaling that he was back to work. Pulling out a small notepad and pen, he smiled at Pepper who rolled her eyes at him. “So Miss Potts if you could state your name for the record, as well as your occupation, we can get started on your statement about what happened this morning.”

X Unusual X


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this last week, but holiday stuff and my kids took up all of my time, so I'm going to post a couple extra this week. Thank you for the Kudos and the comments.

Baby, you're so unusual  
Didn't anyone tell you, you're supposed to  
Break my heart?  
I expect you to, so why haven't you?  
\- Unusual You - B. Spears

X Unusual X

_Aloha Second Squad, be advised that Dispatch is officially declaring Friday Hawaiian Shirt day, because, yah, that’s the kinda power I wield._

X Unusual X

Two and a half weeks was all the reprieve Jason was able to get from Natasha’s curiosity before she managed to corner him in the precinct break room. He had spent the whole time ducking into bathrooms and shimmying out of windows and down drainpipes to get away from her whenever he saw her. His whole division had decided that he was insane one day after he spotted her coming into the building and hid under Sergeant Brown’s desk. It was not his proudest moment. He really should have known better than to underestimate her resolve and curiosity.

“So this is where you've been hiding Clint.”

Jason started and nearly spilled the day old coffee he was pouring himself down the front of his nice suit. He had had a hectic morning. He never did like having to go into court to testify about cases. Carefully placing the pot down on the counter he took a deep breath and sighed before turning to face her. “Miss Rushman.”

Natasha glared at him. She was not pleased that he fallen back to addressing her by her cover name. He damn well knew who she was she could see it in his eyes as well as the panicked calculation as he looked past her at the door. “Is that how you are going to play it Clint? Like you don’t know me?” She rolled her eyes when he stumbled back away from her and fumbled as he pulled his mobile out of his pocket. Grabbing his tie she pulled him close, so that they were nose to nose. “What the hell is going on Clint?”

Jason shook his head. He really didn't want to have to tell her this way or try and take an easy out, not that she would give him one, but he was slowly running out of options. The Director was already upset with him over bringing Pepper into things, but at least he understood Jason’s need for a new handler. Especially once Jason had explained that with the resources that Pepper had at her fingertips and the fact that she had been Phil’s friend, it was probably easiest for her to do the job, rather than someone who was career SHIELD who wouldn't necessarily understand where he was coming from. “Classified.” He cringed when her eyes turned from fiery upset, to icy rage.

“Bullshit. You will tell me what is going on Clint Barton or so help me, not even Fury will be able to find all the pieces.”

He opened his mouth to reply when she shoved him backwards into the table, his phone flying out of his hand to slam into the wall. Somehow it didn't really surprise him to find that Natasha had been pulled back by a glaring Sergeant Brown, his partner standing to his boss’ right side gun drawn.

“I’m hoping that you weren't just assaulting an officer in my division, because if you were I just might be willing to let Detective Walsh’s partner here have her way and just shoot you.” Brown’s voice was ice as he spoke slowly. “If you weren't I’d be willing to forget this, so long as my detective is willing and you stayed out of my precinct. Are we clear?”

Natasha took in the scene before her, unable to believe that Clint could keep a whole life hidden from her. He was standing, leaning against the table where she had pushed him, half fallen, his pale eyes startled and apologetic. His tie, since when did he even own one, askew from where she had held him. The sergeant was standing between them now, glaring down at her. And the other officer, Detective Shraeger the one who had interviewed her, was in the doorway with her weapon at the ready. The loyalty these two were showing Clint could not be something new. This was the sort of loyalty that only came with long hours working together and nearly dying together. It was the sort of loyalty that Clint had earned from her by saving her and fighting alongside her. It meant that he had possibly not been lying about this part of his life being classified, especially since this sort of deep cover was not unheard of in SHIELD. “Clear, Sergeant.” She turned to leave but was halted by Clint softly calling her.

“Tasha. Please understand.”

Sighing she let her head fall forward. “I need time to come to terms with this.”

“I’m sorry.” Jason’s voice held a note of pleading that he knew she would pick up on. They had been partners even longer than he had been partnered with Casey, surely that counted for something. Throwing caution to the wind he moved past Brown and took her by the wrist. He knew better than to try and get her to face him, he didn't have a death wish. Speaking low enough that only Natasha could hear him regardless of the others proximity, he rushed out, “Talk to Pepper, maybe she can talk to the Director and get you clearance.”

Nodding the ginger haired woman pulled away from Jason and walked out the door leaving him to try and explain to his sergeant and partner why the hell she had attacked him.

“Jason?” Casey placed a hand on his shoulder after a moment, after holstering her sidearm. “Are you alright? She didn't hurt you did she?”

He shook his head. She hadn't physically hurt him, but he was confused by her actions. Natasha usually didn't have any issues with classified information being kept from her. But then he supposed he had never had to keep something this big from her either.

“So ex-girlfriend?” The Sergeant’s voice was a touch amused when he spoke.

“No.” He turned to look at his partner and boss. He really was grateful that they had stuck up for him, even if he hadn't really needed it. “She’s…” he didn't really know how to describe her to them without giving anything away, so he just shook his head. Let them think what they will, they were going to anyways. Spotting the wreckage of his phone on the floor behind Brown, he groaned loudly, it was brand new too. “She broke my phone.” Moving past his boss he carefully picked up the pieces, there was no way the battery was going to fit back into the casing, not to mention the facing was cracked. “Ah shit, I just got this phone last week.”

“You want to press charges? We can bring her in on assault of an officer.”

“Thanks Sarge, but no. She’s a witness from the Stark Tower break-in. It’s not going to look good if we arrest one of our own witnesses before the trial’s even started.”

Brown shrugged, it wasn't like he didn't know that, but still he wanted to offer. 

A few hours later, after his shift ended, Jason sat at the Apolo, staring blankly down at his twice cooked pork, wondering just what the hell he was supposed to do about Natasha. He knew it wouldn't be long before she came at him again. Telling her that his identity issues were classified would only work for so long after all. He had saved her life and was the one who had brought her into SHIELD after all, against Director Fury’s order’s no less.

“You must be seeing something really profound in that food for you not to notice me Agent.”

Jason’s head snapped up to see Fury sitting directly across from him at the little table. The Director did not look pleased to be sitting in a midtown Manhattan Chinese food joint, noticeably filled with NYPD officers. “Sir.”

Fury leaned forward so that his elbows were resting on the table and his chin was resting on his joined hands. “Do you know why I’m here Detective Walsh and why I’m not happy about it?”

Jason nodded as he looked down at his plate again, unable to meet the Director’s eye. “Tasha.”

“Yes.” The older man leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. “Agent Romanoff was not happy to find out that you have a classified identity.”

“Did you explain sir, or…”

“No.” The Director shook his head. “I've given her clearance to be informed by your handler however. So expect her to come to you afterwards for further explanation.”

The detective nodded, still not raising his head. He really wasn't sure what Fury was going to do about informing the rest of the team. Especially since he doubted that Stark would accept ‘classified’ as an explanation, unlike Banner and Rogers who probably would, Thor would be a whole other issue that wouldn't be addressed until his return from Asgard. “And the others sir?”

Fury stood, satisfied that Jason understood the import of the decision to bring Natasha in on his secret. The more who knew about it, the less likely it would be able to stay a secret and the less likely it would be for him to continue on as he had been. The Avenger’s team however, likely needed to know due to their proximity to the issue and the fact that they would be working in very close quarters with Jason, hopefully for many years to come. “As needed.”

“Yes sir.”

X Unusual X


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe you're not even human 'cause,  
Only an angel could be so unusual  
Sweet surprise, I could get used to  
Unusual you  
\- Unusual You - B. Spears

 

X Unusual X

_Good morning Second Squad. It’s a beautiful day in the city. Temperatures are up and stocks are down, which means that crimes are on the rise again. Be careful out there everyone._

X Unusual X

Falling asleep while reviewing case files while sitting on one of his own bar stools with his head resting on the lunch counter of his own restaurant was not a new thing for Jason, waking up to someone else making breakfast for him however, was new. Thankfully for his guest since it was his restaurant and home, he had trained himself out of shooting first and dealing with answers afterwards. Still he had his hand firmly attached to his sidearm before he ever opened his eyes. Silently he raised his head just enough to turn to see who it was who had invaded his domain only to take in a startled breath. Rather than the red-haired SHIELD agent that he had half expected to see, his visitor was a nearly middle aged male with very familiar salted brown hair.

“Doctor Banner?”

Bruce turned to look over his shoulder at the sleep rumpled agent behind him, a soft smile on his face. “I’m sorry for barging in on you like this, but I saw you through the window last night and didn’t think you would mind too much. I locked the door behind me, didn’t figure you would want it left unlocked all night.” Turning back to the food he was cooking, he had to hide his grin when he heard the other man yawn. “I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed a shirt?”

Jason shook his head. This was turning out to be a rather surreal morning. He had fully expected Natasha to come to find him to ask about his double identity, not for Bruce Banner to show up and make breakfast while apologizing for locking his front door and for borrowing one of his t-shirts. Lifting both hands he rubbed furiously at his face, somehow sure that he was still asleep and dreaming and that any minute his partner would waltz in the front door with a cup of coffee from that fancy coffee shop down the street demanding that he get ready to go into work with her. Taking his hands from his face he winced when his neck protested how he had slept. “No Doctor Banner, its fine.” He stood up and stretched, nearly doubling over when his back also decided to voice its own discontent with his sleeping arrangements.

“Bruce, please. And that’s not a good way to sleep.” The other man gave a self-depreciating smile as he placed two plates of pancakes and eggs down on the counter. Picking up the stack of case files he straightened them and placed them carefully out of the way. “I’d know. I’ve slept in some pretty… awful, places in my time, so I understand the occasional need, but you have a nice bed in the back.”

“Think I’d be used to it by now.” Jason rolled his shoulders and sighed in relief when his back popped. “My partner’s always telling me that I need to remember that I have a bed when we’re on a long case.” Removing his badge, he laid it on the counter next to his plate, giving Bruce the invitation to ask without having to say anything himself. “Thanks for breakfast.”

Its shine caught Bruce’s eye as he sat next to his fellow Avenger after unlocking the front door and changing the sign over to show that the restaurant was open. Picking it up he studied it as his, sort of friend, started in on his food. “You’re welcome.” Picking up his own fork he proceeded to work his way through his own food, thinking on why a SHIELD agent would be wearing a badge that clearly proclaimed him as a member of the New York City Police Department. Whatever the reason he was sure that it really wasn’t his business what the other man got up to in his off time, so long as he wasn’t trying to bother him personally. They all had their secrets, Agents Barton and Romanoff more than the rest of them he was sure, this was just one of those he supposed. “So…”

“Detective Jason Walsh of the NYPD’s Second Precinct, major crimes division.”

Bruce nodded glad to see that Jason, it was a good name for him, had understood his unasked question. It was also heartening to see some of the unease drain out of the other man, once he realized that the scientist wasn’t going to interrogate him the way that Tony was sure to once he found out. “Double identity then. Not bad. Good way to get away from things I suppose?”

Jason nearly laughed at that. Bruce was certainly taking this much better than he had expected. The other man really was turning out to be a good friend after all. “In a manner of speaking, it is a bit more than just getting away from SHIELD.”

“I figured as much.” Bruce shrugged and then started when the front door was slammed open.

“God! I swear I am either going to kill that man, or strangle my mother.” Casey was in a fine mood when she stepped into the Stage Restaurant and let out her aggravation on Jason and his guest, both of whom just ended up staring at her like she was insane. Sliding onto the stool next to Jason she grabbed his fork from his hand and ignoring his indignant squawk of protest, tucked into his breakfast, which for once in her experience was actually edible. “Oh. Jason did you make this, because wow this is actually good?”

Jason rolled his eyes at his partner, he swore that she just did not understand his cooking, he liked it. “Thanks for that Casey.”

She shrugged. “What? Usually I’m afraid to eat anything you make, for fear of food poisoning.”

“I am not that bad. You just don’t appreciate art.”

Bruce covered his mouth, trying very hard not to laugh. He was guessing that this was the partner that Jason had alluded to earlier in their conversation. She was pretty, if one liked high class brunettes in their mid-twenties, which to be honest he did. She reminded him a bit of Betty, all fire and heart. “I don’t know about art, but he didn't cook this morning. I hope it makes you feel better to know that I did all the cooking.”

“Oh.” Casey was too busy heckling her partner to really notice the other man who was sitting on his other side. “Sorry. I didn't notice you.”

“Obviously.”

She slapped her partner’s arm and smiled when he winced and rubbed it in pain. “Ignore him. I’m Casey Shraeger, this guy’s partner.”

“Bruce Banner.”

“He’s a scientist.”

“Really?”

Jason nearly laughed at the interest that lit up his partner’s eyes. He knew that she was still dealing with the fallout from her divorce from that financial guy, so he figured it probably was safe to introduce her to Bruce, who was already, as far as he knew, in a serious relationship with someone already. Getting up, he pushed her over onto his stool. “How about you get to know my friend Bruce here, while I go get ready for work, all right?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Laughing Jason walked back into the apartment that he kept behind his restaurant. He was glad that his morning was turning out to be better than he had hoped, regardless of the back and neck pain from sleeping at the counter. Doctor Banner had been a pleasant surprise, what with his understanding about his double identity and breakfast. He would definitely have to take the time to get to know the other man better he decided. Especially since it seemed that his partner had taken an interest in the man.

X Unusual X


	6. Chapter 6

Been so many things when I was someone else  
Boxer in the ring, tryin' to defend myself  
And the private eyes see what's going on  
That's long gone  
\- Unusual You - B. Spears

X Unusual X

_Well it’s that time again Second Squad… my birthday and not a one of you got me a gift other than that nice boy from down the hall. You better find some way of making it up to me or else you are not going to like the calls I give you._

X Unusual X

Jason knew it was going to be one of those days when he spotted a plain black Suburban with federal government plates parked in front of the precinct, a few days after his visit from Bruce Banner. It meant that the idiot squad from the FBI was back. Lord knows that the agents that they usually had to deal with couldn't find water in a bucket, so he had to wonder why they were back again to torment him. Hopefully Agent Berger was not among them this time, or he just might have to bust his nose on principle after the last fiasco. He’d had to explain to Director Fury about that one, because it ended up with him having to go provide backup for Coulson in New Mexico with his arms still stained purple from the damn exploding dye packs that Berger hadn't set up properly. New Mexico really was not a comfortable place to be at the end of spring when you had to wear long sleeves the whole time. Of course he still felt better about that whole incident after he had found out that Natasha was having to put up with Tony Stark the whole time he had been stuck helping with the fallout from Thor’s visit.

With that thought in mind he entered the building, ignoring the pouting Agent Berger who was sitting in the reception area all by himself. He had to get his fives done before the afternoon huddle. He had gotten behind on them again after his doctor had released him back onto the streets for half-shifts. It still wasn't his preferred way of spending his days, but the good doctor had assured him that if he kept up with his current therapy and work shifts, then he should be back to full mobility in another two weeks, which meant that he would be allowed to start using his weights again. Not to mention it would make both of his bosses happy to have him back up to reg’s. He hated how weak he felt since he had been hurt. He also knew that he had to put up with it if he ever wanted to be able to fire his bow again without pain.

“Walsh.”

Brown’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and caused him to stop so suddenly that the poor dispatcher behind him nearly fell in her effort to avoid him. Catching her arm he helped steady her, before smiling and offering a weak ‘happy birthday’ and his currently undrunk Starbucks coffee to her.

“Thank you.”

“It’s no problem. I hope you don’t mind that it’s only coffee.” He shrugged, hoping that she didn't notice that he really hadn't thought of getting her a gift and that the coffee was just an afterthought. “I never know what to get people.”

The dispatcher just smiled happily, obviously happy to have gotten anything from a coworker. “It’s perfect. I really was wanting some good coffee this morning. The stuff that they have in the break room today is nasty.”

“Well I’m glad that I got you just what you wanted then.” He turned to look back over his shoulder as Brown called for him again. “I've got to go. Hopefully the rest of your day goes better.”

“Thanks again.”

“No problem.” With that and a quick grin that faded as soon as he was away from her, he turned to go down the hall and into the Sergeant’s office. He was not overly surprised to see that there were three FBI agents crammed into the small office, given everything. A quick glace confirmed that two were junior agents, probably fresh out of Langley and the third, a blond and gray haired man who was seated facing away from him, was in all likely-hood the Senior Agent in Charge. “You called Sarge?”

Sergeant Brown looked up from the folder that he was studying, his eyes wary. He was well familiar with Jason’s opinions on having to work with the FBI on any of his or their cases. But in this case, with a Senior Agent present, Jason was just going to have to suck it up and just deal. The Senior Agent had requested his best detectives for this case and since it dealt with OsCorp and rich people, Walsh and Shraeger were it. “I have a case for you and Shraeger. You will be working with the FBI on this one.”

Jason rolled his eyes, it wasn't like he couldn't tell that from the suits who were in the room. “So what’s the case? Some rich guy’s poodle go missing or something?”

“Actually,” the Senior Agent spoke softly, the tenor of his voice immediately stilling Jason, “Harry Osborn has been receiving death threats and since he is still in high school and his father’s corporation is one of the largest in New York, we were called in to help. We needed the cooperation of the New York Police and we wanted the best. That’s you Detective Walsh. Or do the recommendations of the Chief of Police and Director Fury of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, mean nothing to you?”

“I’m flattered that you know about SHIELD at all Agent…?”

The older man slowly stood and turned, meeting Jason’s eyes with the very familiar gray of his own. “Special Agent Barney Barton, Detective Walsh.”

Jason could feel the blood draining from his face as he faced the older brother that he had long since suspected dead. “Barney?” His voice was only a whisper as he shook his head. He couldn't believe it. Barney was here and was safe.

“Sergeant Brown if I could use your office to speak with Detective Walsh privately for a few minutes please?”

Brown quickly nodded his head and shepherded the younger agents out of the room. He hoped that the older agent would be able to help Jason, he hadn't liked how pale the younger man had gotten. He really hoped that Jason’s recovery hadn't been set back at all, they really needed him.

As soon as the other men were out of the room Barney took Jason by the arm and urged him to sit down in the seat that he had only recently vacated. He was concerned for his little brother’s health. He had been informed by the Sergeant that Jason Walsh had been injured in the Battle of Manhattan and was still restricted to light duty, but that he was still the best that his department could offer. Still he could understand that his brother was stunned to see him, especially since the last time Clint had seen him was the day that he had shot him through the shoulder with one of his arrows. “I don’t blame you for shooting me. I was undercover at the time. There was no way you could have known that I wasn't one of Crossfire’s goons.”

Jason could only blink up at his older brother silently. He couldn't believe that after all this time, he was in the same room as his brother again. It had been nearly twenty years since he had accidentally shot him in an op that had gone wrong from the start. No one had informed his handler that not only would SHIELD be involved in the bringing down of Crossfire for drugs, but so too would undercover FBI agents. It had been a royal cock-up from the start and Jason had had to spend a considerable amount of time working it over in his head before he was able to not only forgive Phil, but also himself for the botch up that resulted in him shooting his own brother. He hated to think of what would have happened if he hadn't pulled his shot to the side a bit just as he was firing. “I know. I've spent the last twenty years, trying to forgive myself for that.” He looked up at his brother, the color slowly returning to his face. “Why didn't you let me know that you survived? I've worried about that the most.”

Barney shook his head as he sat in the chair next to the one his brother was in. He had hated not being able to tell Jason about everything, but right after he had gotten out of the hospital he had been transferred and hadn't been able to get any leads. He had tried looking for him many times over the years, but every time he looked he came up with the same results, that Clint Barton was missing presumed dead from the age of sixteen, regardless of the fact that he had seen him at twenty one dressed in the black uniform of a SHIELD agent. “I couldn't find you. You disappeared off the face of the earth when you were still a teenager, Little Brother. I never knew about you changing your name and becoming a cop. You always were like me that way I guess.”

“What way?”

He smiled at Jason, this was one conversation he had been looking forward to for a really long time. He was fairly certain that he at least knew what he wanted to talk about. “Wanting to help people and doing the right thing. There are worse things to take from a relative.”

Jason let out a little laugh. “I always knew my handler was good. I didn't really know how good back then.” He cleared his throat. Barney was probably one of the one’s that he could include on his need to know list, so he was going to tell him a little. “What do you remember about when Swordsman tried to kill me?”

Barney shrugged not sure what that bastard had to do with his brother’s life, other than the fact that he had nearly killed Clint once. “He was stealing money from the manager’s supply of petty cash, you walked in on him and he got mad. He chased you all the way up to the high wire and cut it out from behind you, letting you fall. You nearly died before Trick Shot and I got you to the hospital. Few days later you disappeared from the hospital and there were no records that you were ever even admitted.”

“Sounds about right.” Jason caught his brother’s eye and smiled softly. “I met Director Fury of SHIELD while I was in the hospital. He had been visiting one of his agents. You might remember her, she was that pretty blond that had gotten into a car accident or something.”

Barney just shrugged and shook his head, not really remembering his brother’s long ago roommate. “Nope. Little too focused on you Little Brother, to worry about some other person.”

Jason shrugged, not really concerned that his brother hadn't noticed the other woman. Barney didn't have the sort of training he had. Perhaps he would like to be introduced to his workout once this case had been fully resolved. “Well the other person in the room, a SHIELD agent, was being visited by Director Fury and he wanted to know how I got hurt so I told him. He offered me a job.”

“So you took a job from a strange guy that you met while you were bedridden in the ICU with multiple broken bones.” Barney shook his head at his brother. “So you've been with them this whole time?”

“Pretty much.” Jason shrugged again. He was fairly certain that his brother wasn't going to need a deeper explanation than the one he had given. “SHIELD gave me a new life, away from Swordsman and Trick Shot and all of that. I've been Jason Walsh since I was seventeen, I don’t regret it. Life’s better this way and now you’re back, makes everything that much better.”

Barney could only shake his head at his little brother. Only he could be this way. He supposed that he could forego the deeper explanation, so long as he remained assured of his brother’s happiness. “As long as you’re happy. Now can I let everyone back in so I can explain the case to you?”

Jason laughed. “Go right ahead boss.”

X Unusual X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my image for Barney Barton is Sean Bean. I don't know if that's what anyone else gets, but that's the image of him that I have in my head for this story.


	7. Chapter 7

When I'm with you I can just be myself  
You're always where you say you will be  
Shocking 'cause I never knew love like this  
Could exist  
\- Unusual You - B. Spears

X Unusual X

_Second Squad this is Dispatch. Please note that it is against policy to place ‘I heart New York’ stickers all over the FBI agents SUV in full view of station house. If you’re going to be putting sticker’s on anyone’s vehicle, can you guys please make sure you get my ex’s first, before you continue to upset the FBI agents._

X Unusual X

“So why are we stuck babysitting Osborn Junior again Jason? He is such a brat.” Casey made a motion like she was imagining wringing said brat’s neck. She stood up from the folding chair that she had been sitting in and started to pace the hallway of the posh hotel that they had holed up in with Harry Osborn.

Jason could only roll his eyes at his partner’s antics. For someone who had grown up around people like Harry Osborn, she sure was mighty intolerant of them. Some days he just could not figure her out and others, he was just damn glad he knew her well enough to get out of her way. His only hope for this particular assignment was that his brother Barney would be able to find the idiots who thought it was a good idea to threaten Norman Osborn’s son before he got so bored he started to take pages from Natasha or Tony’s boredom relief books. He really didn't want to get hauled in for playing with knives the way that Tasha was likely to do, or getting stone drunk the way that Tony would, or at least the way he used to before Pepper had taken him in hand. Now there was a good person, maybe he should call her up for advice for handling a pesky teenager and a tantrum throwing partner. Although she had been mightily pleased to learn that he had met his older brother again and that they were working on the same case together. She had also been happy to get to learn about another piece of his past.

“Are you even paying attention to me Jason?”

He started out of his thoughts to stare up at her blankly, it really hadn't been that hard to follow her ranting. “Of course I am.” He picked up the coffee thermos that he had brought with him. He hadn't wanted it, but Barney had been the one to give it to him when he had stopped by a couple of hours earlier. Opening it he sighed, very pleased when the rich scent of a really expensive premium blend of green tea with jasmine greeted his nose. Amazingly his brother had remembered that he liked the occasional tea. “Ah now that is just what I was wanting.”

Casey came close to see what had so taken his attention. Taking a sniff she was surprised when it was revealed to just be tea. “Tea? I thought you only drank coffee?”

Laughing Jason nodded his agreement. “Usually I do, but Agent Barton was kind enough to give the tea to me, so I’m going to go ahead and drink it.”

“You know him don’t you.” She held up a hand to still any argument he might make against her. “I can see how familiar you two are, like long lost friends who have just been reunited after years apart. It is pretty noticeable.”

“So Barney and I are that obvious?” Jason sighed to himself in relief, he was glad that she hadn't figured out that him and Agent B. Barton were anything more than what they appeared to be, old friends.

“If it were any more obvious, you’d be Tony Stark.”

“Heaven forbid.”

“I know. So, what, did you grow up next door to him or something like that?”

He decided to answer her somewhat honestly. A lie was best told wrapped in truth after all. “We did grow up together. Barney was in the foster care system as a kid, so he spent a long time moving around. I was one of the few stable things in his life as a kid. We even ran away to join the circus together.” Casey laughed, as he had known that she would. There were a great many kids in the world who talked about running away to join the circus, she didn't have to know that they really had, or that Barney really was more than just his friend.

“Fair enough.”

She sat back down next to him with a huff, she must be just as bored as him if she were acting this way. It was nearly ten at night and they were scheduled to be relieved by Barney and one of his minions soon after that, so perhaps now would be a good time to talk to Casey about why she had been so crazy since her divorce from Davis, or whatever his name was, Jason never had really liked the guy to be honest. “So want to tell me what’s going on with you?”

Turning she glared at him through lowered lashes. She knew what he was really asking, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Her divorce had been filed only three days before he had left for his special assignment with NASA after all and they hadn't really had all that much time or energy to talk about it in the nearly two months since his return to duty. “Not much really, why?" She was fishing for a straight question, just like she always had to do with him. She had always had to fish for information when dealing with Jason. It was rare that she could get a straight answer from him about anything personal, or sometimes even regarding their cases. She had learned through a great deal of trial and error how to read him and so was able to read his own discomfort about their conversation easily enough. It’s not like she hadn't seen the pictures on the internet after all. “You have anything you want to tell me?”

Well that was not how he had wanted her to answer. But he supposed it really should not surprise him that she was turning his own questions back at him. That sort of evasion was one of the hallmarks of a good detective after all. “Okay.” He sighed if she really wanted to play it that way, he would just have to oblige her. “So what do you know?”

Casey nearly laughed at how easy it was to get him to capitulate. It was as good as an admission as far as she was concerned. “I've see the pictures on the internet and the news footage of the Battle of Manhattan Jason. I have eyes and so does everyone else.”

Wincing he slouched down in his seat and stared into his cup of tea. It figured that his coworkers at the Second Precinct would notice that, they weren't detectives for nothing after all. They were all very well trained to pay attention to who was playing what part in emergency situations, especially since the September 2011 attack had occurred. They had spent many a long hour training for the off change that situations similar to that one might occur again. The training had come in handy when they had had to order a police perimeter during the battle with the Chitauri.

“You’re one of those Avenger’s aren't you Jason?” She was using her nice cop voice that she liked to use during prisoner interrogations at the precinct, all soft tones and sympathy. “It has to be tough, feeling like you can’t tell any of us. But it’s okay you know. We all figured it out pretty quickly. Don’t worry though, none of us are going to tell anyone outside of the division. It’s your secret.”

Jason nodded with a barely there smile. He really appreciated that thought. It was nice to know that he wouldn't have to worry about his division, just the rest of the Avenger’s who hadn't had a chance to find out the rest of it yet. He wasn't about to tell his coworkers at the second precinct the whole truth, but he could probably confirm the Avenger’s membership part without any repercussions. “Thank you.” He straightened before pouring himself more tea. “Hawkeye.”

“What?” The rather random sounding statement threw her. That had definitely not been what she had expected him to say.

“Hawkeye.” He let out a short laugh. “My code name with the Avenger’s. It’s Hawkeye.” He shrugged with one shoulder as he placed the thermos back on the floor next to his chair. “I’m a sniper and I use a bow and arrows, and Tony Stark likes to call me Legolas.”

Casey didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that. It was far more than she had expected really. She had figured that he would just blow her off as usual, but his sudden honesty really undid her. It was time for her own truth she supposed. “I left Davis because I fell in love with someone else and couldn't put up with living a lie anymore.”

“Oh.” Jason wasn't sure what had prompted her to give forth that bit of information, but he was glad that she did. It really did explain a lot actually, like why she had been so defensive about her divorce and why he had heard that her now ex-husband had been extraordinarily angry during the whole messy business. “Anyone I know?”

“Yup.” She shook her head when it looked like he was going to ask her who. “Not telling.” She stood and started pacing again, more than ready for their shift to be over. “So a bow and arrows?”

Jason grimaced as he nodded. “Yeah, sometimes I even use the kind that don’t explode.”

Casey laughed, of course he would use exploding arrowheads. “Really?”

“Yup. Sometimes I use the kind that act like grappling hooks.”

When Agent Barney Barton and his partner arrived a few minutes later it was to the sight of the two veteran NYPD detectives laughing and barely able to breathe. He was only able to roll his eyes at them, glad to see that his little brother was doing better and was finally happy.

X Unusual X


	8. Chapter 8

Tables are turning, my heart is soaring  
You'll never let me down  
Answer my call, here after all  
Never met anyone like you  
\- Unusual You - B. Spears

X Unusual X

_Second Squad this is Dispatch. Be on the lookout for a male, dressed in a skin tight red and blue costume with a spider logo on his chest. Reports are that he's climbing walls and disturbing a few residents._

X Unusual X

They ended up having to babysit Osborn Junior for the next three weeks straight before the senior FBI agent let them take a week off. Jason figured that it might have more to do with the fact that his birthday was later that week rather than the fact that Barney really thought that he and Casey needed a break from the case. Unfortunately, Tony had also found out that his birthday was coming up and was, according to Pepper, planning a shindig for the next weekend, Tony's word for it. Fortunately, Pepper had managed to talk him out of a party larger than would fit in their penthouse. Still, he had no idea how he would deal with it if Pepper decided to invite more than just the Avenger's. As it was he had caught Casey talking to Leo about a surprise party for him, in her words it wasn't every day that a man turned forty. It was an age he had never really expected to reach if he were honest with himself. Either way he'd let his handler deal with the two parties and how he'd make it to both.

"You seem to be well and truly lost to thought Agent Barton."

Surprisingly for the fact that he was so big and yet amazingly silent, Steve Rogers had actually managed to startle Jason out of his thoughts. Turning to look behind the younger man, he couldn't see how he had managed to get up to his perch above one of the Helicarrier's main hangers, beyond the way that he himself had. "Captain, how'd you get up here?"

Pointing to the stack of crates that were about ten feet away, he blushed. "I've gotten good at jumping distances."

Jason tried not to let how impressed he was show, but couldn't help the grin that broke through anyways. "How have things been? I've been hearing stories that you have been out and about helping out and making appearances at elementary schools."

"Yeah, well…" The super-soldier's ears flushed pink as his head fell forwards. "It kind of reminds me a bit of my days touring with the USO to be honest. Show up, kiss the babies cheeks and shake the politician's hands, and stand still long enough for a good photograph. Thought I had gotten away from all of that, but I guess things never really change do they?"

"There's an old saying I heard once, that the more things change the more they stay the same." Jason let out a little laugh at the thought that the man he was talking to really was in a position to say if it were true or not. "I suppose you'd know." Turning so that he was looking out over the hanger again Jason wrapped his arms around the railing and rested his chin on it. He really wasn't liking that he had to spend three of his days off here waiting for the SHIELD doctors to clear him for active duty, it was bad enough that he had had to go through the full battery of fitness testing and medical exams to fully re-qualify for full duty back at the department just a week ago.

"I suppose. Don't really recognize a lot of New York anymore though." Steve made himself comfortable next to his teammate. "Nothing's as slow as it used to be. Everyone's rushing everywhere without even time to say hello."

Jason couldn't help but agree. It was times like this that reminded him why he had decided to stay Jason Walsh and not Clint Barton. He wouldn't have that time he needed to slow down if he were a SHIELD agent full time. "Well if you ever make it into Manhattan there's an interesting little restaurant called the Stage, down off of East 42nd. You might like it, it's quiet."

"I just might." Steve sighed and tried to figure out what was going on with Hawkeye. It wasn't like they were friends, but he had been able to tell that there was something off ever since he had arrived via quinjet two days earlier. There wasn't anything that he could really quantify, but it really seemed that he hadn't wanted to come. Not to mention the fact that Agent Romanov was very noticeably avoiding being in the same room as the other man. It was actually why he had decided to seek out the sniper. He wanted to see if there was anything he could do to ease things a bit, or just lend a friendly ear. "So…" He sighed, he really wasn't good with the whole touchy-feely stuff. "You and Agent Romanov seem to not be talking."

With a wince Jason nodded. He had hoped that Tasha wouldn't still be mad at him, but she very obviously still was. "Yeah. She's mad at me."

"Anything I can do to help?" At the other mans glare, Steve held his hands up in submission. "I'm not trying to pry or anything. Just seems like you might need a friend is all."

Thinking this over, Jason was forced to admit that Steve was right. He did need a friend that he could talk to. Coming to a quick decision he stood and made to repel down from his perch. "Come by the Stage Restaurant tomorrow night around nine. Bring Banner."

He barely heard the Captain's affirmative as he practically fled the hanger. As abrupt an end to his conversation with the Captain had been, somehow it still didn't surprise him when Bruce came to seek him out in one of the ship's firing ranges nearly an hour later.

"I understand that you're planning on letting Captain Rogers in on your little secret tomorrow." The sound of an arrow burying itself into a foam target was the other man's answer. Sighing he realized that it was going to be one of those sort of conversations where he did most all of the talking. He really didn't like it when that happened, he wasn't much of a talker, never had been. "I think it's a good thing really. Not good to have too many secrets, no matter that sometimes it is our secrets that make us who we are." He watched as Jason's shoulders tensed and for the first time since they met, he watched as one of his almost friend's shots went wide and hit just outside the bull's-eye. "Although I do admit there is good reason to keep Tony out of the loop, if only because it prevents him from throwing you the god-awful party that he prefers for your birthday. Pepper was telling me that his original plan was to rent out Carnegie or something like that. I'm not sure she told you or not, but she finally managed to convince him that their penthouse was a much better plan. Still, I think I heard him mention the other day that he was planning on having a singer there for live entertainment on top of the DJ that he has already hired."

Jason groaned quietly. This was not what he wanted to hear. As a matter of fact he would be happy if the whole world forgot about his birthday. As it was he really was hiding from the embarrassment of having run away from Steve earlier. Lord knows the man would never hold it against him, being that he really was a real live perfect boy scout. "Tony needs to learn to keep his nose out of other people's business."

Laughing Bruce placed a soft hand on his friends shoulder and leaned in as though to impart a great secret. "He can't help it. He is after all a professional snoop." His whispered words were rewarded when the younger man relaxed and let out a sharp laugh.

"That is only too true. Now if only he'd get his mind out of the gutter and back up here where it belongs, we'd be set."

"I take it he's still trying to figure out who your mysterious girlfriend is then."

Jason nodded, grinning as he notched another arrow and let it fly.

"He's never going to find out is he?"

"Not until she says so."

"Oh my. Now I really have to meet her." Catching the other man's eye he winked. "Especially if she can keep you in check."

"You'll meet her… eventually."

X Unusual X


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eye candy alert.

Baby, you're so unusual  
Didn't anyone tell you, you're supposed to  
Break my heart?  
I expect you to, so why haven't you?  
\- Unusual You - B. Spears

X Unusual X

_Second Squad this is Dispatch. All units please respond. There have been reports of a half-man half-bull fighting with Ironman in the vicinity of Second Avenue and Seventh Street. Be on the look ou… Oh… Reports coming in, Ironman has been thrown into the Stage Restaurant. Somebody please make sure Detective Walsh is okay… All units be advised SWAT is on the way._

X Unusual X

NYPD POLICE REPORT

Case No: 023651 Date: October 3, 2012

Reporting Officer: Sgt. Harvey Brown Prepared by: Sgt. Harvey Brown

Incident: NCIC 2901: Damage Property-Business, 2903: Damage Property Public, 2902: Damage Property-Private

Detail of Event:

At approximately 0930 in the morning in the vicinity of 2nd Ave,near the Stage Restaurant and residence of NYPD Detective Jason Walsh, Tony Stark, AKA Ironman, was seen fighting with a half-man half-bull, referred to as Man-Bull, when they allegedly broke through the front windows of the business portion of 128 2nd Ave, the Stage Restaurant, damaging multiple stools, tables, counters, and a vintage cash register. Damage to the restaurant estimated by responding patrol officers and detectives on scene totals to approximately $30,000.00. Approximately halfway down the block from 128 2nd Ave, there were also multiple public and private properties damaged, included exteriors of buildings, parking meters, fire hydrants, and personal vehicles. Estimated cost of additional damage is in excess of $1.5 Million. At the time of the incident Detective Jason Walsh was home in the backroom apartment of the restaurant and did not witness the event.

Action Taken:

Perimeter set up for a five block radius around the Stage Restaurant, with check points at all bridges off the island. Dock security had also been notified to be on the lookout. At this time suspect is in custody, post full manhunt, with charges to be filed pending a full investigation into the incident. Officers have been dispatched to Tony Stark's residence for questioning.

Summary:

At approximately 0930 this morning there was a public disturbance on 2nd Ave. near the Stage Restaurant. First officers were dispatched to the area at approximately 0945 according to dispatch logs, after the first call into dispatch about a disturbance threatening the safety of the community at approximately 0935.

Upon arrival of first officers, civilians were evacuated as approximately two blocks of damage had already occurred due to this incident. Immediately more officers were dispatched to the area in an attempt to locate the criminal responsible, best description given to the responding officers is that the offender is a half-man half-bull.

At approximately 0940 it was reported that the Stage Restaurant, residence of Detective Walsh had been severely damaged with the detective's whereabouts unknown at the time. Detective Walsh was later found in the rear first floor residence of the building uninjured.

K9 Units along with SWAT officers arrived on scene at approximately 1000 to begin securing a five block radius around the incident site in order to search for the suspect. Suspect has been found and is in custody as of 1330.

At approximately 1100 this morning, officers were dispatched from scene to Stark Tower, residence of Tony Stark AKA Ironman, for questioning of Mr. Stark.

X Unusual X

A soft exhalation of breath and the relaxing of tense muscles felt like a reward to Jason as he stood under the pounding flow of hot water coming from his shower. It had been a long shift once more sitting around babysitting the Osborn brat at his father's penthouse. It had been made more so by that fact that he had had to go straight from the Helicarrier to meet up with Casey for the overnight shift. As someone very close to him had recently said, 'no rest for the wicked'. Rolling his head back, he groaned in delight. It felt so good to have the water messaging the back of his head. He could feel the tension seeping out of him, flowing down the drain. His girlfriend was planning on visiting later in the week and he couldn't wait. It was rare that he got to see her outside of his official duties to SHIELD, no matter that they always managed to find a supply closet or empty office they could hide out in to get away from Doctor Foster. Of course now that they were stationed in Norway it made it a little harder to justify side trips off base to see her. He groaned as he stretched his arms over his head, letting the water fall lower onto his back. He never thought he'd miss being stuck in the middle of nowhere New Mexico. Turning he shut the water off and grabbed his towel.

Quickly rubbing himself dry, he caught his reflection in the slowly defogging mirror. Reaching out he wiped off enough of the fog to see the small scar on his forehead that had been left as a reminder of the 'cognitive recalibration' that Nat had treated him to on the Helicarrier. He let out a slow breath as he remembered what she had told him there in the infirmary. Hard to believe that it had barely even been a full five months, five months since his world had shifted all over again. Five months since the last time he had been in his best friend's good graces, since the last time he had seen his girl in person, and since the last time he had made a decision without second guessing himself about it.

"God I need sleep."

Tossing the damp towel over the shower curtain bar, he shook his head as he let out a short laugh. Sleep was nearly as elusive as Natasha these days. At least in that first week when he had been stuck in the infirmary he was so doped up on meds that he hadn't dreamed. Since he had been weaned off the narcotics though, most nights it was the sounds of his girl's voice on the phone that got him through til morning, at least when he wasn't stuck on a night shift that is. He was kind of glad that Phil had long ago set it up for SHIELD to pay for their phones. Speaking of another regret.

Pulling his sweats on he looked at the clock that was on the wall across the apartment from the bathroom, he sighed again. It was nearly 940 and he had to be back at the precinct at 1500. "Shit." He couldn't even call her, she worked until at least five in the afternoon and that wasn't for almost three hours.

The sound of several muffled crashes from outside had him instinctively grabbing his badge and clipping to his waistband. Slipping on his trainers, he started to reach for his gun, when the world seemed to crash down around him. Picking himself up from the floor Jason gasped as he saw daylight coming in from the front of what had been his restaurant. Spotting Iron Man picking himself up from the rubble he reached under his bed, grabbing the bow case and filled quiver that he kept there.

Standing he tossed the strap over his shoulder and quickly unlatched the bow case and extracted the contents. A pair of quick motions had it restrung and an arrow notched at the ready. Letting himself out of the back door he made his way to the building's rear external fire escape. Shifting his grip on his bow and the arrow, he freed a hand to pull the ladder down. With quick steps he silently made is way up to the top of the building to see just what Stark was fighting.

As soon as he had jumped over the side ledge, he re-notched his arrow and in a crouch, ran towards the street side of the roof. Several more crashes had him ducking as debris rained down on him. As soon as he had reached his desired vantage point he looked down to survey the street and let out a low whistle. Sally from across the street wasn't going to be happy. Her nice new Honda had been trashed, especially with all she went through to get it out of her insurance company after the Battle of Manhattan. Of course he doubted that his own insurance company was going to be happy either, he had just finished fighting with them over getting the roof of his own building fixed.

Spotting Tony he had the sudden realization that he had forgotten to grab his phone or Bluetooth. "Damn. Although…" He let a wicked grin out. He supposed it served the other man right if he 'accidentally' pinged an arrow off of his armor. He had destroyed Jason's restaurant after all, fighting that Tauren-looking guy that he was currently destroying another fire hydrant with. Letting the arrow slip, he nearly laughed when Iron Man's attention was suddenly on his perch. Flipping the other man the bird, he did laugh when Tony was knocked into the shiny gold Bentley that belonged to the jerk landlord of a building a few doors down.

"That's not going to buff out."

Firing off a quick series of arrows he scowled when the man-cow-thing managed to break free of where they had pinned him to the ground.

"Leave this to the big guns Legolas." Tony called out as he flew over head to get up speed in order to ram his massive opponent.

Cursing he could do nothing more than watch as the two disappeared down a side street. Catching sight of several fully geared up patrol officers he let off a quick warning shot into a tree several feet directly in front of the lead man. The stunned officer looked up, just as Jason had intended, with a wave of his badge and a few quick hand signals he signaled that the two fighters had moved off down the street and off a couple of blocks. A quick nod and the team moved off in the indicated direction.

Figuring that there would be nothing to do, the archer decided that he might as well as get comfortable and keep watch until, either the fighters returned or one of his superiors showed up. Sitting on the ledge, legs hanging over the edge, Jason rested his bow across his legs.

So much for sleep. Thanks to this he doubted that he'd be getting any for the next week. Damn flashbacks and nightmares. Scheiβe. Tony's paying for the damage this time and the counseling that he was sure Pepper and Sergeant Brown were going to insist on.

Spotting Steve and Bruce entering the area to help, he popped another arrow off quickly to let them know where he was, waving shortly when he caught their attention. When Bruce looked pointedly at what had been the storefront of his home and then back up at him, Jason held his arms out wide to his side in an exaggerated shrug.

Once he was directly below the archer Bruce yelled up to him asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine. Looks like there aren't going to be many casualties."

"Can I come up?"

Motioning off to his right he nodded. "Fire escape's in the alley."

As soon as the scientist had moved off, Steve called up to his teammate. "Hawkeye do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good setting up here. Go help Stark."

With a quick salute he headed off to do just that.

X Unusual X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scheiβe (shy-z-ah) German, exclamation, def: Shit


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I'm back. I got busy with holiday stuff. It takes forever to crochet a bunch of hats while chasing a toddler. So happy holidays and a wonderful New Year to all.

Hang up that red dress  
Let down your hair  
Cancel those reservations  
There's no need to go nowhere  
\- Gimme That Girl - J. Nichols

X Unusual X

_This is Dispatch. Second Squad be aware that Detective Shraeger is making a list of volunteers to help with clean up at the Stage Restaurant, to help out Detective Walsh. Be sure to let her know if you want to help._

X Unusual X

"So, rough morning doesn't begin to cover it, does it?"

"Nope." Jason looked back at Bruce as the other man came up to stand next to him. "Worse part is that I just got off an overnight babysitting a whiney self entitled rich teenager and have to be back in to work at three this afternoon."

Bruce winced as he leaned back against the ledge his friend sat on. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Got a mobile?"

Nodding, he pulled out his Stark Industry issued smart phone. It had been a compromise with Fury, who had wanted him to have a SHIELD issued phone.

The push of an icon connected Jason with Jarvis.

_'Good morning sir.'_

"Hey Jarvis. Can you let Pepper know to call me later?"

_'Of course sir. Is there anything else you need?'_

"Put me through to Darcy Lewis in Tromso, Norway."

_'It will be just a moment.'_

A quick click and two rings later, the line was answered by a very irate sounding personal assistant. _'I swear if this is SHIELD again about the deadline you can go…'_

"Darcy."

_'Hawk! What's wrong? You never call me in the middle of the day, or rather morning. It is morning where you are right? Cause I know you haven't been on any missions since you got hurt, so you have to be in New York and… wait a sec…'_ There was the sound of her fingers clicking on a keyboard and then the faint sound of her gasp as she found what she was looking for. _'Oh my gods are you there? Where the news says that Iron Man was fighting?'_

Glancing to his left he could just make out a news van a couple of blocks away, along with the reporter and camera operator that were standing beside it. Cursing under his breath he motioned for Bruce to back away from the ledge. "Yes Darcy it is morning where I'm at and yes that building with a hole where the front door use to be is where I'm at." From the other end of the line he heard a mouse click and then the soft sound of the reporter talking on her computer. Live streaming, wonderful. They had probably followed Steve and Bruce here. "I'm on top of the building with Doctor Banner. Captain America has gone off to help Iron Man. This isn't the sort of fight my bow is useful for."

_'It's a shame you don't get to use your bow today. I like your bow. You promised me that I'd get to play with it when I got there.'_

Letting out a choked sound, he felt his cheeks warm with a blush when Bruce looked at him and raised his eyebrow. "Not what I meant Darcy."

_'I know. And not to worry I am bringing my Taser with me, so that I can warn off all of those rabidly jealous Hawkeye fangirls that I'm sure are just slathering to get their claws into my man.'_

He chuckled at the thought of her defending him with nothing but those lovely claw-like nails of hers and her trusty yellow and black Taser. He didn't doubt for a minute that she'd do it too. She was darn proud of the fact that she had managed to put Thor down with it when she had first met the Asgardian. Good thing for her Thor thought it was funny and chalked it up to her being a fierce shield-maiden, whatever that meant. Jason just figured his girl had rather healthy obsession with weapons. "Well fortunately for you, none of those fangirls know that I'm a cop. I'd never get anywhere on my cases if they did." Darcy's bright laughter warmed his heart, as he stood and started to walk along the ledge towards the fire escape at the rear of the building that he and Bruce had used to get up to the roof.

_'I can just see it. Poor Detective Walsh chained to his desk because the rabid fangirls of New York won't stop chasing him.'_

"I wish you were here."

_'Well good thing I'll be there Saturday. Only two days to go right?'_

"Thank god."

_'You haven't been sleeping again.'_

Jason could hear the reproach in her voice. "No. I can't seem to sleep anymore if I haven't talked to you first."

_'Jason.'_

"I know. It's just… I haven't seen you in five months. And all the stuff with Loki…"

_'It doesn't help that our anniversary is coming up in another couple months does it?'_

He was silent, just listening to her breath as he scrambled down the fire escape.

_'Jason?'_

"Hmmm?"

_'Two days.'_

"I know."

_'Love you.'_

"Love you too."

_'Promise me that you'll call me tonight. I want to hear all about how you got to watch Iron Man kick butt and how exactly he managed to break your shop.'_

"Promise."

With a soft giggle she hung up, and he was left staring at Bruce's phone. Jason reluctantly relocked the screen after Darcy hung up, staring at it for a long moment after. It was nice to be reassured that he'd see her Saturday, but he could really use one of her hugs right now. Handing the phone back to Bruce, he stared down the alley behind his building. Nodding to the manager of the smoke shop who was smoking next to that shops rear door, he lead his team-mate into his apartment.

Pulling a camera out of a drawer Jason snapped off a few shots, before putting it aside and pulling on a t-shirt. Without a word the older man started to help him clean up the debris that covered his bed and the floor.

X Unusual X

-End of April 2011-

"What do you mean, you're leaving again?' Allison shrieked, alerting everyone in the squad room that there was once again trouble in paradise. "Every time you get vacation you get pulled off to who knows where."

Sighing Jason shrugged. It had been the same argument for the last year and a half. SHIELD called him up and he got pulled off to some classified mission and Allison went off the handle because he couldn't tell her where he was going. "You know I'm part of a special task force Allison. When they call me I have to go and no, I can't tell you where. I wish I could, but it's classified."

"I thought you trusted me."

"You know I do." He moved to touch her arm, only to sigh when she backed up. Somehow the fact that he knew she was breaking up with him didn't hurt nearly as much as he felt it should. They had been together for nearly three years after all. "It's just that the higher ups don't want anyone outside of it to know. Not even Sergeant Brown knows exactly where I'm going."

"Don't expect me to wait for you this time. I've had enough."

All he could do really was nod. He didn't want to set her yelling off again. Lord knows he had heard enough of it in the last year. Sitting heavily in his desk chair after she and Cole had left, he pulled out his SHIELD issued phone and checked the text from Phil. His handler wanted him in Puente Antiguo in two days. Pulling up Google maps on his computer he input his destination and was happy to see that he could be there in just about a day if he didn't stop for anything but gas.

"Hey man, do you just do this to piss her off?" Leo laughed as he clapped hand on Jason's shoulder. "Cause if you are…"

Shaking his head, he wiped his browsing history and cleared the memory cache, so that none of his rather nosey coworker's could figure out where he was going if they decided to snoop. "This has nothing to do with her. I wish she could just accept that. I've been a part of this task force for longer than I've been in this division. Hell I've been in it longer than she's been a cop."

"Man, you've been a cop longer than almost everyone in Major Crimes."

Jason laughed, "I'm not that old. I'm younger than you."

Leo just rolled his eyes at his friend. Somehow it hadn't surprised him that much the first time that Jason had disappeared on them at the beginning of his vacation period. It just seemed like something he'd do really. Of course that had been back in Leo's first year in Major Crimes. He had barely known the man, but still there was something about him that came across that way to him, even then. "Well whatever it is that your task force buddy's are calling you out for, good luck and stay safe. We need you here in New York too, you know."

"I know."

X Unusual X


	11. Chapter 11

As good as you're looking right now  
Girl, I bet you're thinkin' I'm crazy  
There's a side of you that I wanna see  
That never ceases to amaze me  
\- Gimme That Girl - J. Nichols

X Unusual X

_Second Squad this is Dispatch issuing an Amber Alert. Be on the lookout for a missing male teenager. Approximate age is seventeen. Blue t-shirt, blue jeans, with brown hair and eyes, answers to the name of Peter Parker._

X Unusual X

Two days after Tony had found himself thrown into Jason's restaurant, the detective found himself sitting in a meeting room in the lower levels of Stark Tower, with his lawyer to his right and Natasha and Pepper sitting across from them. He hadn't figured that he would need a lawyer, but Mister Murdock was well known in New York for taking cases that others wouldn't. Of course the fact that he had shown up at the Precinct and volunteered had kind of settled it for Jason. Matt had explained that even if he didn't feel that he needed a lawyer, as a police officer, specifically a detective, it really would be better for him to have one in order to protect his rights and property. Turns out that he was glad that the blind man had volunteered to help him out with all of the legal paper work and jargon involved in getting Tony to pay for what he broke. All he had had to do for this meeting was show up with the police report and insurance estimates.

Natasha, or rather Natalie as she had introduced herself to Matt as, was leaning forward over the table staring at the blind lawyer as if daring him to blink and look away. It was rather amusing actually.

"I understand that Detective Walsh needs to have his building repaired, but on what basis are you claiming that Mister Stark should be the one paying for it?"

Looking for all the world as if he were actually meeting the femme fatale's eyes, the other man leaned forward as well. "On the basis that Mister Stark, AKA Iron Man, was the one to go through my client, Detective Walsh's front window and crashed into his property, thereby causing it damage."

Pepper caught Jason's eyes and promptly rolled hers. He could tell that she was getting as bored and fed up with the hostility between the two, as he was. The difference being that he could relax, knowing that his handler would make sure that her boy toy… friend… would pay for it all regardless of what the two argued. He just wanted to get out of the meeting and on his way to JFK airport to pick up Darcy. She was due to arrive in just over three hours and Tasha and Matt had been arguing for the last two and a half.

"Guys, can we wrap this up, I got to get going soon. I've got to get to the airport."

Matt turned his head to look towards Jason, carefully making sure that he didn't look the detective head on. After everything that had happened a few years earlier with Bull's Eye and Kingpin, he was still wary around most cops. "If you need more time Detective Walsh, we can schedule another meeting for Monday."

Catching a nod from Pepper out of the corner of his eye, he just shook his head. "No. I know that Pepper will take care of Mister Stark. I'm mostly concerned that it all gets put in writing so that he can't back out of it."

"Don't worry Mister Murdock, I'll make sure Tony pays for everything of Jason's that he broke. I'll have Miss Rushman send the papers over by courier on Monday morning, if that's convenient for you?"

The blind man was now officially confused. He hadn't known that Jason and Miss Potts knew each other on a first name basis. It seemed a bit unusual that a NYPD detective would personally know the head of a corporation as large as Stark Industries. "Monday morning will be fine. If I'm not in my partner can sign for them."

"Of course. Natalie."

Looking distinctly uncomfortable, the Russian assassin gathered together her notes and various papers and quietly left the room without a farewell to the others in the room.

"If you don't mind my asking Miss Potts, how do you and Detective Walsh know each other?"

Pepper smiled brightly as she made a motion for Jason to get going. "It's not that exciting a story."

"I'd still like to hear it."

Rising from his seat, Jason nodded his farewell to Pepper. "I'll see you Monday Mister Murdock."

"Of course, eleven in the morning. Have a good trip to the airport."

"So, I met Jason here in New York actually…"

Shaking his head the detective quietly closed the door behind himself. Checking his watch, he grimaced. If he wanted to get there on time he would really have to hustle. Only problem as far as he could see it was that when he looked up Natasha was standing directly in front of him, sans notes and paperwork. "Tasha?"

"Can we talk?"

Seeing that she was being sincere in her desire to talk and not fight with him, he nodded and motioned towards the elevator. "It'll have to be on the way out. I'm supposed to be heading for the airport to pick someone up."

"The mysterious girlfriend that Stark keeps going on about? The one that Banner won't say anything about?"

He smiled. It figured that she would be the one to figure it out. Pepper he had had to tell of course, but it wasn't like she was going to tell anyone if he asked her not to. He had trusted her to be his handler for a reason. The only thing that really surprised him about this conversation with Nat was that it had taken this long for her to come to him to talk. "Why haven't you talked to me in all this time? I can understand a few days, but not over a month. I know you haven't been on any other missions except this one. Pepper would have told me if that were the case."

"I just needed time. It's one thing to be told that your friend was undercover with a new identity for a few days or even a few months, but you have to understand that not only do you have a completely new identity, but it's not the one I thought it was. I thought that you really were Clint Barton."

Stepping into the elevator he turned to look straight at his friend. "I am Clint Barton." Pushing the button for the lobby he settled back against the side wall. "I just also happen to be Jason Walsh."

"How long?"

"Since I was seventeen."

Stunned Natasha leaned back against the wall opposite Jason. It was hard to comprehend that someone could have two fully formed identities for that long without anyone finding out about it. "How? Who helped you?"

His smile was sad as he answered her. "Phil. He recruited me, trained me, and assigned me to the mission where I became Jason Walsh. When it was over he gave me the choice to go back or keep this life. I chose to stay Jason Walsh. Phil gave me a normal life. If he hadn't, I think I would have died long before now. Being able to have this has kept me sane. At least that's what Phil said the last time we talked about it in New Mexico, before all of the bullshit with Loki happened."

They stayed silent until after the elevator had stopped and they had walked to the front door. With a soft hand on her friends arm, Natasha stopped Jason. "Can I come with you to meet her?"

With a great sense of relief Jason grinned and nodded. "I'd like that. Darcy has been wanting to meet you ever since I told her that my best friend was a 'super-secret ninja assassin.'"

"You called me what?" Her voice was filled with disbelief.

Laughing he flagged for a cab. "Her words for it not mine. I just said that you were a very talented agent. Fortunately for me she has the sort of clearance that lets her find things out like that." Opening the passenger door of the empty taxi that stopped for them he let Tasha in first before settling himself beside her. "JFK please."

"Got it."

Turning back to his friend who was now staring at him with narrowed eyes and pursed lips he smiled sheepishly and choose his words carefully. "She's not exactly working for the same agency as us, but she is on payroll. So is her boss, actually. You probably have heard of her though. Works on the bridge project and is Donald's girlfriend."

"Jane Foster and Darcy is the one who…"

"Yup. Tasered him." He grinned again, proud of his girls' spunky attitude. "And darn proud of it too. Jane may have hit him with a car twice, but Darcy was the one who landed him in the ER."

A tiny giggle escaped Natasha as she finally smiled at him. "Only you could find that even remotely attractive."

"What can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment."

Not wanting to answer that, she settled back for the long ride to the airport.

X Unusual X


	12. Chapter 12

Gimme that girl with her hair in a mess  
Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest  
That's the you that I like best  
Gimme that girl  
\- Gimme That Girl - J. Nichols

X Unusual X

_Good morning Second Squad this is Dispatch and I am in a great mood today, nothing to report so far. Please do try to keep it that way, okay kiddies?_

X Unusual X

John F Kennedy International Airport was as busy as it always was whenever Jason had to go through it for business or other things. Fortunately for him and Natasha they had badges and enough clearances that they could bypass the busiest public areas of it by going through the secured areas. It made it easier since they had chosen to go straight to the terminal that Darcy's plane from Norway was due to fly into. Thankfully she had been able to get a direct flight from Oslo. Standing at the gate Jason fingered a small box in his jacket pocket. The tiny thing had been sitting in his desk drawer at work for the last two months. He had seen it in the window at Tiffany's and had thought that the beautiful, shiny piece would delight his Darcy. She didn't usually like jewelry, but he thought that she would like this one.

"Thank you for coming with me Nat. It means a lot to me."

Giving her best friend a sideways glance she smirked. She could tell that he was nervous about seeing his girlfriend again after everything that had happened in the last six months. She had looked up the file on Darcy Lewis and had somehow not been surprised to find that there was a section of it that had Phil Coulson's personal pass codes attached to it. Then again Jason and her, own files did as well. Phil had been very good at keeping the things that they wanted to keep secret hidden and well protected. "She's not going to say no."

A startled glance at her was his answer to her assumption that he was planning to ask Darcy to marry him. But then he sighed and smiled down at the floor. Pulling the small blue box with a white ribbon out of his pocket, he showed it to her. "It is a ring I will give you that, but who says that I'm the one asking."

Natasha let out a startled laugh as she watched her friend blush. Somehow she hadn't anticipated that he wouldn't be the one asking about marriage. That and she had never figured to ever see him turn pink. "She really has gotten to you, hasn't she?"

"She's been good for me." His smile became wistful and a little sad as he looked as her. "She helps me sleep Nat. She listens and she makes me laugh. She even makes sure I eat. Mind you that is usually because she's badgering me over the phone, but it's just one of the things I love about her. And when she heard about what happened here in New York, she wanted so bad to come, but I had to tell her to stay in Norway." He looked at the announcement sign that was glowing over the Stark Airline's gate doors. It showed that her plane had finally landed. "I didn't know if Loki had sent anyone after her or if I had even told him anything about her. Pepper's the one who helped arrange for her to come home safely this time. She assured me that either Mister Stark or Colonel Rhoades would be escorting her plane."

"Well I'm glad that everyone that Loki was working with has been rounded up by SHIELD then." She bumped her shoulder against his. "Especially if it means your girlfriend gets to see you again."

Laughing they leaned against each other as he put the ring box away in his pocket. It would keep until Darcy had come up the causeway. He wasn't worried about a rejection. Phil had after all seen to it that their real relationship was well hidden in the paperwork. "Do you want to know how we met?"

"Let me guess…" She pretended to think for a moment. "Was it something horribly romantic and sentimental?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "Wal-Mart, in the middle of nowhere New Mexico, shortly after Thor arrived the first time, almost two years ago now."

"Was she in trouble?"

"Of course. She is trouble."

X Unusual X

-End of April 2011-

Jason was completely lost. He had arrived in New Mexico nearly a full day earlier than Phil had asked for him to be, just as he had planned when he left New York. The problem was that this had, of course, resulted in all of the guys at their temporary base in Puente Antiguo to ask him to pick up all of the things that they had 'forgotten' from the local Wal-Mart, two hours away.

Phil's only comment to the whole thing was, _'Well you're early and you might as well make yourself useful. Here's my list. You'll be reimbursed when you get back.'_

"Sure Phil." He muttered as he looked down at his handler's list. "Rice noodles. Where am I supposed to get those?" Turning to look for the aisle guide, Jason was startled when he ran into someone. Quickly dropping his basket he grabbed the other person's arm as they let out a feminine squeak. "Are you all right?" he asked once he was sure the rather busty brunette wouldn't fall.

Rather than answer, she stared down at where the contents of both of their baskets lay scattered on the floor. "Oh my god I am so sorry."

Shaking his head, he knelt and made his own apology. "It's my fault. I should have been paying more attention."

"Yeah well," kneeling she started to pick up random things, dropping them into one of the baskets, "Just for that you're paying for my Pop-tarts."

"Okay."

She looked a little taken aback at his easy acceptance of her terms, her big blue eyes wide behind her glasses. "So who are you anyways? I've never seen you around here before."

Placing the last couple of things into his basket, he stood and helped her to her feet. "That's because I just got into town this morning. I'm Detective Jason Walsh of the New York City Police Department."

She let out a long low whistle. "That is pretty far. I'm just here because I go to the University of New Mexico."

Well that was interesting. She looked too old to be a freshman or sophomore, so… "Junior or Senior?"

The young woman laughed, still not having said her name. "Thanks for the compliment, but I'm a grad student."

"What's a grad student doing out here in the middle of nowhere New Mexico?"

"Internship." She pushed a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear and adjusted her glasses. "Not my major, but an astrophysics internship looks great on an application to post-grad programs."

"Astrophysics?" There was only one astrophysicist that he knew of in the area and she was the one that he had been brought here to help watch over. Noticing that she was looking past his shoulder, he made to turn, but was stopped when she placed a hand on his arm. Looking at her he could see that she was clearly bothered by whoever it was that she kept looking at. "Are you okay? Or is there someone behind me that I need to flash my badge at?"

She shook her head. "It's just that there is this guy behind you and he's a total creep. And even though I keep telling him that I'm not interested, he keeps bugging me."

That sort of thing bothered him to no end, but short of flashing his badge, it wasn't his jurisdiction and because of that there wasn't much else that he could do. "What would you like me to do then?"

She bit her lip as she thought quickly. "Can you pretend to be my boyfriend 'til he's gone?"

Leaning in he placed a hand on her cheek and breathed his answer into her ear, delighting when he got her to shiver. "Only if you tell me your name."

Wide eyed she blinked up at him, her breath ghosting over his face due to how close they were now standing. "Darcy Lewis."

"Well then Darcy, I'll play. Call me Jason."

"Mmm k."

X Unusual X


	13. Chapter 13

Gimme that girl lovin' up on me  
Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans  
That's the you I wanna see  
Gimme that girl  
\- Gimme That Girl - J. Nichols

X Unusual X

_Attention Second Squad, this is Dispatch. Remember that the big game is tonight, so traffic is going to be more of a nightmare than usual. Be careful out there everyone. Remember not to play chicken with any cars and make sure the drunks aren't pointed at you if it looks like they are going to puke. I don't want to be smelling any of that tonight._

X Unusual X

-End of April 2011-

The next morning, after meeting Darcy Lewis, Jason found himself sitting in Puente Antigua's one tiny diner waiting for not only his breakfast, but also the girl. She had promised to show him around as a way of saying thank you for scaring off the creep who had been following her. Fortunately the nearly middle aged ranch hand had gotten the hint when he not only flashed his badge, but when Darcy had kissed him. He was still smiling about that. They had spent the rest of their respective shopping trips together, just to make sure that the guy had gotten the idea. Jason had learned a considerable amount about her and she had learned a bit about life as a cop in New York. He wished he could tell her more, but she didn't have the clearances yet. Fingering the SHIELD ID badge that Phil had given back to him last night he sighed. Jason hoped that she would still like him even after she found out that he was working for one of the guys who would be confiscating their stuff today.

A full plate was placed on the table in front of him with a clank, as Izzy refilled his coffee. "Do you need anything else honey?"

"No thank you."

"Your girl coming soon?"

He looked up at the middle age proprietress of the diner with a small smile. "I hope so. If she's not here by noon I'll have to leave without seeing her today."

"You got work today?" The slightly older than him woman sighed. "That's too bad honey. Let me know if you want to leave a note for her. I'll make sure she gets it."

Jason's smile widened in gratitude. "Thanks. I think I will."

"Eat up. You're too skinny."

Well that was contrary to everything that he had been told about his build. Nearly everyone he knew would put him at well built and lean, not skinny. But then he supposed, since Izzy hung out in a diner filled with ranch hands, farmers, and truckers, her opinion might be a bit skewed.

He slowly worked his way through the fabulous breakfast. As soon as he was done he pulled out a small notebook from his pocket and a pen. Scribbling his name and number on a sheet he made sure to note that Miss Darcy Lewis could call him anytime. Once done he handed it and his business card to Izzy, along with a generous tip. "Thank you for giving this to Darcy for me Miss Izzy. It really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Come back anytime sweetheart. And don't worry. I'll make sure Miss Darcy gets this."

X Unusual X

\- October 2012 -

The wait for Darcy's plane to taxi seemed to take forever, but was in reality only twenty minutes before it had been pulled up to the gate and secured to the gangway. A couple of minutes later the first of the passengers walked off, seeming to grateful that the long flight was over, no matter how comfortable Tony Stark had made sure his planes were. Pulling away from Natasha he started bobbing on his toes, trying to see over the heads of the departing passengers regardless of the fact that many of them were taller than him.

"Can I help you sir?"

Turning his head slightly Jason smiled sheepishly, he hadn't meant to attract the attention of the rather heavier set TSA guard who was watching over the arrivals. "No thank you, Mister… Agent Blart."

The middle aged agent puffed up and smiled widely. "If you don't mind I need to check your credentials sir. Can't have just anyone hanging around waiting for planes here in the terminal you know."

"I do understand." Pulling his jacket open he pulled his badge off of his belt and absent-mindedly handed it to the other man. "Detective Walsh, Second Precinct. I'm just here waiting for…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because just as he was, he was body checked by a small well formed female, who promptly kissed him deeply as soon as he regained his balance. Releasing him, the busty brunette wiggled her eyebrows. "Hello hot stuff."

Blinking rapidly he tried to catch his breath as Darcy grinned up at him, Agent Blart and Tasha both laughing at his shell shocked expression. "Hello."

Darcy's blue eyes were bright and filled with happiness as she looked him over. A small frown appeared between her eyebrows as she noticed just how tired he looked, regardless of how divinely handsome he looked in a tailored suit. She would fix that. No man of hers was going to be walking around tired, unless she was the one responsible. Taking a look at the smirking red head standing just slightly behind him and off to the right, she latched one arm around Jason's waist and leaned across him in a blatant statement of ownership and offered her hand to the other woman. "Hi I'm Darcy. You must be the best friend that I've heard so much about. Tasha, right?"

Extended her hand to catch Darcy's offered one, Natasha was more than a little impressed with the girl that had captured her best friend's heart. She certainly had attitude and an obviously generous strength of character to match. "Natasha Romanoff."

"Nice to meet you." The brunette pulled back and looked up at her smiling partner. Poking him in the ribs, she was delighted when he squirmed. She hadn't gotten to tease him for far too long. At least he looked like he had healed well from all of the injuries that he had gotten during the Battle of Manhattan. Looking at the TSA agent who was smiling at the three of them she grinned back and gave him a little wave. "Thank you for keeping an eye on my husband, he has this bad tendency of wondering off and getting himself hurt when I'm not around to keep an eye on him myself."

Agent Blart, nodded and laughed softly. "Well I'm glad you found him safe and sound ma'am. If you don't mind I'm going to go and take care of the other passengers now."

"Bye."

"Thank you for the company Agent Blart." Jason smiled at him, before turning his head to look down at Darcy again, this time with a raised eyebrow. He didn't even have to say a word and she was blushing and plucking at a button on his shirt.

"Sorry. Haven't told anyone yet right?"

He hummed deep in his throat.

"Well at least it was your best friend first after your handler though… right?" She looked up at him from between lowered lashes, her lips fully pursed into a pout. It was a dangerous look and it always worked on him.

With a sigh, he pulled out the ring box that he had in his pocket and presented it to her. "Well you might as well see what I got you then." Looking at Natasha over Darcy's head he rolled his eyes. A cocked eyebrow was her response. One more story to tell her about later when they were back at his temporary apartment in one of Stark Tower's upper floors.

Darcy's focus had shifted to the tiny iconic blue box with a white ribbon. It probably was exactly what she thought it was. She had pointed out a few that she had liked the last time that they had wondered around the mall in Albuquerque. Releasing him, she carefully undid the ribbon and pulled the top open. There nestled in its box sat a pretty double banded white gold ring with three tiny stones. Giggling she pulled it out and slid it on to its new home on her left ring finger. Each of the stones was probably about half a carat each, and the center stone was lovely shade of yellow with the other two being a vivid shade of purple-blue. "It's gorgeous. Are these sapphires or rubies?"

Jason took his wife's hand and rubbed his thumb over the ring, a swell of pride lighting his eyes. He couldn't believe that it was finally on her hand where it belonged. Rubbing his thumb over the inset stones again, he smiled softly and answered her. "The two outside oval cut stones are purple sapphires, just under half a carat each. And the center marquis cut stone is a full half carat yellow diamond. I had it done in a double banded twist. I thought you'd like it, since it's different."

"It's perfect." She pulled him down for another kiss and whispered softly against his lips. "I love you Robin Hood."

"And I love you my Maid Marian." He lingered for a moment longer in her arms, before pulling away. "We should go get your bags. Stark is throwing me a birthday party in a couple of hours in his pent house. Do you think you want to go, or should we just ditch it?"

Looping her arm around his, she thought about it as she started walking with him towards the area the signs said was the way to baggage claim. While she wasn't necessarily opposed to a party, she had heard of the infamous party's that Tony Stark was known for. But then it was her first opportunity to go to an actual party with her relatively new husband and she was never opposed to showing him off. "I'll wear my purple dress."

She nearly laughed when Jason actually stumbled at the thought of that dress. It was his favorite for a reason.

X Unusual X


	14. Chapter 14

Gimme the girl that's beautiful  
Without a trace of makeup on  
Barefoot in the kitchen  
Singin' her favorite song  
\- Gimme That Girl - J. Nichols

X Unusual X

_Attention Second Squad, Dispatch here. For those of you who didn't receive an invitation to the big party at Stark Tower tonight, be careful and watch out. Word is that there may be an attack on the Avengers tonight. So keep on your toes boys and girls and hopefully we'll make it through tonight unscathed._

X Unusual X

-October 2012-

The dress that Darcy had so much fun teasing Jason over was in fact one that he had bought her just before they had gotten married. It was true that they had only known each other for a year before that, but it had been a good year for the both of them. Darcy had been without a steady boyfriend for nearly a year herself when they met and thanks to him helping her to scare off the creep at Wal-Mart, she remained blissfully unattached. She had totally adored everything that he had done for her that month that he had been stationed in New Mexico keeping an eye on her and Jane. He had even nicked her iPod from Coulson so that he could give it back to her. Whenever he ended up with a few days, or even just a few hours, when she wasn't working herself, he had taken her around every place that he could find that was even remotely interesting, up to and including to watch Puente Antiguo's high school baseball team play against the neighboring town's team. Of course her favorite date with him from that month was when he had taken her out onto the local shooting range on state park property to show her how to fire his bow at one in the morning. They had only gone out that late because that was the only time that they could be together before he left to go back to New York later that morning.

He had spent that night not only letting her shoot the bow that he had borrowed from the SHIELD armory truck, but he had made sure that she understood how much he liked her and wanted her to be a part of his life. He had her number already, since she had called him after Thor had tried to get his hammer back from the SHIELD tent city, facility place. Jason hadn't been able to talk much that night, since he was on duty, but he had agreed to have lunch with her the next day. That had been nice. Of course Izzy had spent the whole time grinning at them from the other side of the lunch counter. The next time they had gotten together after that, he had explained why he worked for SHIELD and what he did for them. Jason had also told her that it was only because Coulson had given his permission, that he was even able to tell her about his dual identity, since he really liked her and hoped that they could get closer.

It had worked. Darcy had thought that it was the sweetest and most romantic thing ever. A professional spy and assassin had gotten his boss' permission to tell his brand new girlfriend all about his secret identity as a cop, just because he really liked her. She still felt like squealing with joy over that one, and that had been nearly a year and a half ago. That had led to many more dates and quite a few afternoons where all they did was talk on the phone when he was off-duty. He had confessed to being recently out of a long term relationship that he actually didn't miss and she had confessed that her sorority's house mother when she was an under graduate student had been a former Playboy bunny. He had not believed her about that one, so she had him look her former house mother up. He hadn't been able to look at her without gaping for nearly an hour after Coulson had texted him back that, yes indeed it was true, complete with a picture of her and her sorority sisters. Once his brain had appropriately processed it, he fingered where a couple of pink streaks had once resided in her hair. "I think I would have preferred purple over pink," was all he said about it.

The next date they went on he had given her a purple scarf with little black skulls all over it in a pseudo leopard print.

After he had gone back to New York they had texted each other randomly and called each other at least once every other day. When her next school break came up, she had made arrangements to fly up to New York to stay with him for a week. For once Coulson had surprised her and agreed to help. He had even bought her first class tickets for the trip. Darcy figured it was his way of saying he was sorry for having stolen her iPod. It was cool of him. He had even gotten her and Jason tickets to some of the events of Stark Expo, regardless of the fact that half of the expo had gotten destroyed when Whip Lash had had his hissy fit and tried to kill Mister Stark and his best friend, Colonel what's his name, Road or something like that. Best part was that she got to see Jason actually working as a cop that week. He was totally hot when he was bossing people around.

Things had gone like that for the rest of that year. He'd get vacation from the police and come down to New Mexico and officially be keeping an eye on Jane's research progress for Coulson. Unofficially of course he was spending most of his time keeping a well trained eye on Darcy. Then on their one year anniversary when he had called to say that he was coming to New Mexico again, Darcy had asked him to marry her.

X Unusual X

-April 2012- 

Darcy smiled as her phone rang, belting out the chorus to 'My Heart is Lost to You' by Brooks & Dunn. That particular ring-tone could only be her boyfriend and if she had her way, soon more than that. "Hello there hot stuff."

"I'm coming out again. This time I get to babysit Selvig. Don't have to be there for three days though. Do you want me to come out early?"

She laughed in delight. "Call Phil and meet me in Las Vegas. You do and we'll see about you coming early."

His voice was laughing as he answered her. "Are you propositioning me Miss Lewis?"

"Is it working?"

"Hell yes."

"Well then, yes I am." She smirked. "I'm also suggesting you, me, and an Elvis impersonator in a drive up chapel."

"And Phil to cover it up?"

"Of course. Can't let the big bosses think that you are being distracted by little old me, now can we?"

"Of course not Mrs. Walsh."

"Well then you had better get that cute butt of yours moving Mister Lewis."

"Yes ma'am."

X Unusual X

-October 2012-

Admittedly it was not the nicest or most glamorous wedding in the world, but they had put their hearts into it. Phil had been there and had brought his friend Pepper to act as another witness. She was a nice woman and it had made Darcy happy to hear from her that Jason had asked her to take over as his handler after Phil had died.

She sighed as she looked into the full length mirror that was in Jason's bathroom in his temporary Stark Tower apartment. She looked just as hot in her very well fitted dress as she had the day he had given it to her. She had actually worn it at their wedding. It flattered her, admittedly busty figure without making her look like a slut. Class with sass, as Jason liked to tell her. She was ready for his birthday party, now all she had to do was get him into his tux and they were set to go upstairs and party.

X Unusual X


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am so happy to see that you guys are enjoying the story, so far. I have to admit that I am really enjoying it too. This story has been so much fun to write, that I don't think that I'm going to give it up anytime soon (aside from the fact that I have another 20+ chapters already written). So I hope that you all stick with me and Jason/Clint and Darcy and the rest of the gang. Love, Peace, and Cookies for all.

Dancin' around like a fool  
Starrin' in her own little show  
Gimme the girl that the rest of the world  
Ain't lucky enough to see  
\- Gimme That Girl - J. Nichols

X Unusual X

_Second Squad, this is Dispatch. We've got a report in of some wacko dressed up like Robin Hood taking pot shots with a Nerf gun at residents in the vicinity of Seventh and Fifth. Be on the look out._

X Unusual X

Darcy and Jason made sure that they were fashionable late to his birthday party, by setting up in the hallway outside the elevator and spending a little time getting reacquainted. Not that they did anything that he would have to arrest himself for, but it was enough that when Natasha came by to check on them, she huffed and rolled her eyes and slapped her best friend on the back of his head. That got them moving. Not quickly, mind you, but fast enough that their black-clad self-appointed babysitter was happy to not keep slapping Jason upside the back of his head.

He couldn't help himself though. To him there was nothing sexier than his new wife dressed in the calf length sparkly purple dress that he had bought her on the day they got married. That and the fact that she had paired it with cowgirl boots and the purple leopard print skull scarf that he had also bought her, he was lost. He was so glad that she had asked him to marry her, he wasn't sure if he could have worked up the nerve to do it himself.

Pressing the button to the elevator, he turned once more to her and was very happy to see that she was smiling back at him. He could see that she was just as happy as he was to be back together, even if by being together at his birthday party they were going to reveal their relationship to the rest of the Avengers. Fortunately Pepper and Natasha already knew and Bruce knew part of it.

When the elevator doors opened they squeezed in with the others who were heading up to the party, Tasha staying close to their backs in order to make sure that they behaved. When the doors opened up to Tony's pent house, everyone all poured out laughing. Keeping a firm arm around his wife's waist Jason led her towards where he could see Steve and Bruce talking by the balcony doors.

"Hey, Captain I want you and Bruce to meet someone."

As one the two men turned to look at them, bright smiles lighting up their faces when they saw who was calling to them. Bruce looked at Darcy and then back at Jason, a knowing look lighting up his eyes.

"You must be Darcy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks." Holding out her hand she shook his offered one. "Jason has told me a lot about you. You're Doctor Banner right?"

"Right." The bashful doctor nodded as he shrugged. "He was right about you, you are beautiful."

"Well I think he's biased."

"I don't doubt it." Waving a hand at his companion he introduced him. "This is Captain Steve Rogers. Despite the fact that he's even shier than I am, he really is a nice guy."

Darcy laughed and pushed into Jason's side. "Hot stuff, why didn't you tell me that your friends were so much fun."

Jason laughed when his older and yet younger friend blushed. "I wanted you to make your own opinion of them. Steve is a little old fashioned after all."

The man in question just laughed. "It's nice to meet you ma'am. Like they said I'm Captain Steve Rogers."

"Darcy Walsh." She poked Jason in the chest with a finger. "This one's wife. Not that we've really told anyone yet, but we figured that we might as well use the party Stark is throwing him to announce it." She went on her toes and kissed Jason's cheek. "I love you Robin Hood."

Turning his head to look into her eyes, he just smiled. She was his everything. "You've just ruined my reputation as a tough guy you know that right?"

Tossing her head she smirked, much as she had when she had announced to him that she had tasered the god of thunder. "Yes I do."

Laughing Steve and Bruce raised their glasses of water in a silent toast. Better him then them, they figured. She was obviously a firecracker.

Laughing Jason nudged her away, telling the other two that they needed to go find Pepper and announce themselves to Stark.

"That is going to be an interesting meeting." Bruce said to his taller friend.

Steve just nodded as he tossed back his drink.

Working their way through the crowd was not all that hard for the assassin slash detective. Most of those present were SHIELD operatives and knew him as their superior from there. Fortunately for him he supposed, none of them seemed to blame him for what had happened during his time under the control of Loki. They were all smiling, laughing and randomly saluting him.

"So do they all know, or is it just your Avengers pals who know about the whole two identity thing?" Darcy whispered into his ear when they stopped on a quiet patch of floor.

Turning he took her into his arms and started to sway with her to the music. Thankfully for him it was music that he enjoyed. Pepper must have had Jarvis look into his YouTube playlists. It was a nice mix of country and rock. "Just Pepper and most of the rest of the Avengers. You just sort of told Steve. Beyond the fact that your last name is Walsh and that you're my wife, he doesn't know anything about it yet. Bruce knows, Natasha knows, and Pepper of course. We decided to keep it from Stark as long as possible just to see his reaction when he does find out."

After a few songs the Iron Man himself finally made an appearance at the front of the room where a small stage area had been set up. There were drums and microphones and all of the sound equipment that a band needed. Tapping on the microphone the billionaire cleared his throat. When everyone was silent he started to speak.

"Well hello there, kids. As you all know, at least I hope you all know me by now," there was a smattering of laughter. "I'm Tony Stark. And we are all here today to pay homage to one of my spectacularly skilled teammates from the Avengers as you may all know. Seeing as I have never gotten to throw any of them a party before today, this is a first. So without further ado the birthday boy, who I see is curled around a very voluptuous brunette, jealous, your friend and mine, Hawkeye."

Dropping his head down into Darcy's curls, Jason laughed softly. Only Tony Stark would be bold enough to hit on someone else's girl right in front of them and his own girlfriend. Raising his head he glared playfully at the billionaire. "Get your own girl Stark. My wife is off limits."

It was worth it to watch the man's jaw drop and to see him gaping like a fish in front of all of his guests. The man who claimed to know everything had not seen that coming.

"You tell him Jason!" Came Pepper's voice from somewhere behind them. "Tony behave. It's his party not yours. Now tell them what you got him, or else I'm sleeping over at Nat's tonight."

Tony's face became indignant as everyone laughed, before falling as Pepper's words registered. She would go spend a girl's night out with the assassin and to be sure that was not a pleasant thought. Natasha was scary, especially when she felt like she was protecting Pepper or any of the other girls that worked with them. "Yes ma'am. Anyways, I got Hawkeye here a special gift, or rather arranged for a special performance, just for his birthday. Which I guess this is also turning into a 'congrats on getting hitched' party too."

"Shut it Stark and tell me what you did, before I let my wife and her Taser loose on you."

A nervous glance behind him, assured the billionaire that his surprise was indeed ready. "Okay, hold your horses. I, out of the goodness of my heart," more laughter, "arranged for a singer to come with his band. Now Jarvis assures me that he is one of your favorite artists Hawkeye, so if he's not please don't shoot me." He motioned for the singer to come up. "I present to you all a short concert, just for Hawkeye's birthday, by my new good buddy, Luke Bryan."

"Hello everyone." The young singer from Georgia said after the applause had died down. "As you know I am a country singer and well, when my agent called me and told me that Mister Stark wanted me to come up to New York for the birthday party of one of the Avengers, I just jumped at the chance. It's not every day that you get to thank one of the Earth's greatest defenders this way. I hope that he does like my music."

"Actually he really does." Darcy called out, earning everyone's laughter, including that of her husband. "Listens to 'Drunk on You' all the time."

Luke laughed, "Well then I guess I should sing that first."

Gathering his wife into his arms, Jason kissed her forehead. "Care to dance, my Lady Marian?"

Giggling she curtseyed. "Of course, I would be delighted my Lord Robin."

_"The cotton wood fallin' like snow in July_   
_Sunset, riverside, four wheel drive and a tail light circle_   
_Roll down the windows, turn it on up_   
_Pour a little Crown in a Dixie cup_   
_Get the party started…"_

Grinning he swung her around and they started to sway in time to the music. It really was one of his favorite newer songs. Nothing could compare to some of the music by Brooks and Dunn or George Straight, but of the more recent artists, Luke Bryan was definitely one of the ones that was on the top of his list. Of course he liked it when Darcy would sing to him too. Her rich husky voice reminded him of some of the female country singers from nearly fifty years earlier, but she rarely sang, except when he was having a really bad night. "I love you Darcy. Thank you."

"For what?" She was genuinely confused. She had far more to thank him for than he had to thank her for. "You've done so much for me. So why thank me?"

He smiled at his wife, his eyes reflecting the contentment in heart. "For being there for me. For loving me. For making this the best birthday ever."

She smiled up at him. "Well then, you are most welcome Mister Lewis."

_"Girl you make my speakers go 'Boom Boom'_   
_Dancin' on the tailgate in the full moon_   
_That kinda thing makes a man go mhmm mhmm_   
_You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans_   
_Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be_   
_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_   
_I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime."_

X Unusual X


	16. Chapter 16

Gimme that girl with her hair in a mess  
Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest  
That's the you that I like best  
Gimme that girl  
\- Gimme That Girl - J. Nichols

X Unusual X

_Dispatch to Second Squad. Cancel Amber Alert for Peter Parker. He has been found and suspect who allegedly kidnapped him is in custody. Repeat Amber Alert on Peter Parker is canceled._

X Unusual X

"So what happened to you both last night?" Steve asked Jason the next morning at an Avengers team meeting that Pepper had called them all to. "You and your wife didn't stay too long after the concert."

Jason smiled at the other man. "Well she was tired. She had just flown in from Norway only a couple of hours before the party and was exhausted. We decided to call it a night early. Plus there was this meeting to consider."

Steve laughed when Tony stumbled in with Pepper behind him prodding him in the back with a pen. "I don't think Mister Stark was considering it at all."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Jason smiled at his handler and rolled his eyes at Tony when the other man collapsed into a chair and thunked his head down on the conference table. "Morning Pepper."

"Morning Jason." Placing the binder she was carrying down onto the table, she sat herself down in the chair next to her boyfriend. Quickly passing out papers to everyone she tried to get things started only to groan when Tony leaned over and put his head on her shoulder and whined. "Well if you hadn't stayed up so late and gotten so drunk this wouldn't be an issue Tony."

"But it was a birthday party for Barton."

"Yes and Jason went to bed early with his very tired wife, who had just gotten home from a very long trip." She shoved him over so that his head was back on the table. "Not to mention, since he's a cop, he knows better than to get so drunk that he can't function the next morning."

Blearily Tony raised his head to stare at the archer. "Since when are you a cop? I thought you were one of Fury's pets?"

Hearing Bruce and Natasha snicker did not help Jason maintain his composure. With a not very well hidden laugh he answered as best he could. "I've been a cop since I was about twenty three. And I'm not sure if I should be offended or not for being compared to a pet. Especially one belonging to the Director."

"Jason being a police officer is why we are here today actually." Pepper said firmly. "Since he hasn't gotten a chance to talk to you all individually, we agreed to clear things up in a group setting."

Bruce raised his hand, obviously not really wanting to be there. "I already know. Can I go?"

Natasha swatted his arm. "If I can't go, neither can you."

"Why can't you go?"

"The Director ordered me to be here."

"Not to mention that I ordered her to be here." Pepper added. "That's the other piece of business. Your new handler has been assigned to you."

All of the assembled Avengers looked at her startled, some more than others. Jason wasn't all that surprised to find out that Director Fury had assigned them a new handler. It was about time for them to have one, or at the least an assigned liaison for Pepper to deal with. "Sitwell?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Yes, but technically his title will be SHIELD Avengers Liaison. I have officially been named your new handler. Since I'm already Tony's, Bruce's and Jason's handler they decided that it would be a good idea to just extend that to the rest of you."

"If I might ask," Steve held up a hand and looked askance at both Pepper and the shorter man sitting next to him. "Why do you call Agent Barton, Jason? I thought his name was Clint?"

The red head nodded, "Well that is the first part of what I'm supposed to talk to you about. Unless you would like to explain Jason?" At the negative shake of his head, she continued. "The person that you all met as Agent Clint Barton is also Detective Jason Walsh of the New York City Police Department. He has been for nearly the entire time he has worked for SHIELD. Any personal questions you have for him, you will have to ask him yourself. His duel identity is classified and outside of official SHIELD business you are to refer to him, only, as Detective Walsh. His marriage to Junior Agent Darcy Lewis as Clint Barton is also classified and known officially only to those in this room, on Director Fury's orders. Outside this room she is officially and legally known as Darcy Walsh and should be referred to as such, just as he is legally Jason Walsh. The only reason you all are getting this briefing is because this falls under the heading 'need to know'."

Tony raised his head from the table to stare at the man sitting across from him. It was obvious that his mind was not processing the information as quickly as usual, either that, or he didn't quite know what to do with it. "Need to know? What do you mean?"

Jason rolled his eyes at the other man and went to pull his badge from his belt only to realize that it wasn't there. He hadn't gotten it back from that TSA agent that they had met at the airport. "I'd show you my badge if that would help Stark, but I seem to have misplaced it."

"No you haven't." Natasha smirked as she tossed him his badge, after pulling it from her suit pocket. "Forgot this yesterday. Next time don't get so wrapped up in your wife that you forget it. You're a cop, you should know better."

Laughing he in turn slid it across the table so that it rested again Tony's crossed arms. "There you go Stark. Proof that I am in fact a cop." Pulling his secondary wallet out of the inside front pocket of his suit jacket, he opened it and slid it across the table as well. "And there is my SHIELD ID badge, showing that I am also a SHIELD agent. Take your pick, I answer to both. Just not in public and not in my Precinct."

"And certainly not to your wife." Bruce's voice was filled with laughter as he added his two cents to the conversation. He didn't care who Jason was, just that they were becoming good friends. If helping him harass and confuse Tony was part of that, then he was game. He was friends with both now after all and very happy for that fact. It had been a long time since he was this comfortable around anyone. It also helped that 'the other guy' liked 'little bird man' and 'tin man' too. He did admit that it had been a bit of a surprise to learn that Jason was married, but as long as he was happy.

The detective laughed. "Certainly not. And if any of you are wondering, she is an agent because that was the only way she could get the clearance needed to know about me when we started dating."

Steve nodded content with the answers that had already been provided, if things were classified for a good reason, then who was he to argue. It wasn't like when SHIELD was trying to hide the 'Phase 2' experiments. This time it was to protect two of their agent's lives. "So, who within SHIELD itself knows about this?"

Jason and Pepper exchanged a glance before he answered a mutual sadness in their eyes. "Director Fury and Phil Coulson were the only two other than me and Mrs. Walsh. Pepper came in on it about six months ago, but without the full details."

"Six months? You've known Legolas' secret for six months?"

The red head patted her boyfriend's dark hair. "Only the names, nothing else. Phil brought me in as a witness for their wedding. That's it. Nothing more until a month after the Battle of Manhattan, when Jason brought me in as his handler."

"He brought you in as his handler? Why didn't I know about this?" Tony sat up and picked up the two badges to look closely at them. After a moment he tossed them both back to Jason. "So what now? Do we continue on like we don't know or act like this isn't a big deal, cause it kinda is?" He waved a hand at the room in general. "It's not every day that you find out something like this you know."

"Well, yeah Tony we go on like this is not a big deal, because it isn't." Pepper glared at the billionaire. She got that he was upset because he hadn't found this out on his own, but she had rather he find out this way than be insufferable by figuring it out when no one else had. "So what if he has two identities, it's his life. You are just upset that Jarvis didn't tell you."

"Jarvis knows? Jarvis why didn't you tell me?"

_"I was instructed not sir, by Miss Potts."_

"See, so there. Now sit still and let's finish the meeting. I need to bring Agent Sitwell in so that you all can talk to your new liaison."

Tony pouted for a moment before rolling his eyes and waving as though he didn't care what they did.

X Unusual X


	17. Chapter 17

Gimme that girl lovin' up on me  
Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans  
That's the you I wanna see  
Gimme that girl  
\- Gimme That Girl - J. Nichols

X Unusual X

_Second Squad, be advised, the President's motorcade will be going up Bowery, be ready to block all side traffic and to keep all pedestrians off the street. Also keep an eye on your surroundings. We don't want any attempts today._

X Unusual X

Two days after the party, Jason was back at work at the Second Precinct, his impromptu four day mini-vacation over and his restaurant was well on its way to being fixed by the contractors that Pepper had hired to repair everything. He was also due to meet with an interior designer who specialized in restaurants the next day as well to see about updating the interior. Darcy was going to that meeting for him, because Barney wanted him on a double shift to help with finishing up the investigation into the death threats against Osborn Junior. It seems that Wilson Fisk, the crime boss known as Kingpin, may well be behind the whole thing, with Bull's Eye acting as his mouth piece again, much as he had a few years earlier when Dare Devil was being a thorn in the crime boss' side. Of course Dare Devil was keeping a low profile these days, ever since the Avengers had moved into town and the Chitauri had attacked. The best that Jason could figure was that the other superhero had gotten injured himself during the fighting. Of course Spiderman hadn't started to help them out with things until later that summer. So, he might not have even realized he had his powers until during the Battle of Manhattan. There had been a few new mutants showing up very shortly after that. Professor Xavier and his school upstate were busy last he had heard from his friend Logan.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he glared at the computer screen that seemed determined to give him a migraine. The only thing on it that seemed to make any sort of sense was that Kingpin was connected to Bull's Eye and that it was his handwriting on the death threats again Harry Osborn. But what he couldn't figure out was why on earth Kingpin cared about a seventeen year old rich kid. Unless it had something to do with putting pressure on Osborn Senior, but he had checked out as clean for any contact with the elusive Kingpin. Fisk was a rich businessman to be sure, but the man was still nothing better than a thug in Jason's book. Too bad the district attorney had a hard time pinning anything on him. Most of the cops in New York would love to see the man and all his goons off the streets.

"Staring at it isn't going to help, Little Brother."

Jason was about to retort when his brother came to stand behind him and started to rub his shoulders. All he could do was groan as the knots that had been building in his neck relaxed. "Thanks."

Barney chuckled. He had missed being able to take care of his brother. Twenty years had been a long time to not know what had happened to him and now that he had found him again he was bound and determined to not lose him again. "So, Agent Berger tells me that he saw you walking around with a pretty girl the other day. Care to tell me about it, or is it nothing?"

The younger Barton waited for his brother to release his shoulders, before sitting up and rolling his neck. Satisfied with the pops that resulted he smiled. This was going to surprise Barney for sure. "That was my wife Darcy."

Barney was indeed surprised. He hadn't figured his brother would marry, not since he was an agent with SHIELD and a cop with the NYPD. "So what's she like?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that the night before we met she Tasered a Norse god?"

"Knowing what you do for a living, I probably would actually believe it." Shrugging the elder brother smiled, "Seems like the sort of thing you would go for."

"Dangerous?"

"Definitely."

Jason laughed and turned to look at the other man. Barney was dressed very differently today. Every other time that he had seen his brother since they had been reunited, he had been dressed in a very well fitted black suit, but today, it was not a suit. Barney was actually dressed in an outfit that would not have looked out of place on him in his role as Hawkeye, the main exceptions being that Barney's outfit was blue and black instead of purple and black, and had fitted long sleeves. "Umm, are you trying to steal my look, or is that your own thing?"

"I'm not trying anything. For one I don't have that 'Y' shape of purple on mine, it's a splash of blue shaped like an arrow."

Jason snorted. "'Y' shape, it's supposed to be a hawk. You know, since my code name is Hawkeye."

"And mine is Trick Shot, what's your point?"

That startled the younger man a bit. When he had been a teen, Trick Shot had been one of the one's who hadn't been on his side. "When did you become Trick Shot?"

Barney smirked down at his brother. "I took over as Trick Shot, after I beat him in an archery contest and then arrested him. It was, according to him, a matter of professional honor." He shrugged and offered a hand to Jason. "Want to go hunt Bull's Eye? I figure it'll take the two best archers in the world to bring him down."

He nodded, his brother was probably right about Bull's Eye, but that didn't address the matter of Kingpin. He was going to be harder to pin down than Bull's Eye. A thought occurred to him. "What about Dare Devil? He's fought Bull's Eye before. He might be able to help with bringing him down."

Barney looked contemplative for a moment before he nodded. "If we can get him to help then we should. But for now you need to suit up and get ready to go hunting with me Little Brother."

Nodding Jason stood and headed towards the locker room. Passing Sergeant Brown's office he popped his head in. "Sarge I'm heading out with Agent Barton. He's got a lead on the Osborn case. Casey's still out, can you let her know what's up when she gets back?"

"Sure. Good hunting."

"Thank you sir."

A few minutes later, he was pulling his secondary bow case from its hiding place in the vent above the locker room, when Casey came storming in. "Walsh what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Turning to look at his partner he shrugged, what he was doing should be fairly obvious. He was pulling a black case out of a vent, fairly self explanatory. The fact that he was also topless and wearing tactical pants probably didn't help his case as far as she was concerned, given that she was likely to yell at him and would probably tell on him to his wife anyways. Of course she didn't know about Darcy yet, especially since he hadn't remembered to tell her yet. "Not much."

"Not much! Sarge told me that you and Agent Barton are going after Bull's Eye alone! Are you insane?"

"Probably. Little Brother has been known to show a few crazy tendencies every now and then."

"Not helping Barney." Pulling his purple and black Kevlar vest out of his locker he tossed it at the older man. "Casey is my partner and already knows that I'm crazy. It was a rhetorical question." Pulling on a sleeveless black t-shirt, he laughed at his partner's indignant huff. "Casey, Barney and I know what we're doing. He's almost as good an archer as I am. Bull's Eye probably won't even know we are there until there are arrows holding him down."

"What do you mean almost as good as you?" Casey looked between the two men, suddenly realizing that they were very similarly colored and had the same eyes. "You're related!"

Barney nodded as he handed Jason back his vest. "Brother's actually. Hadn't seen each other in twenty years before last month. Good thing for Jason. Otherwise he would have been feeling guilty over killing me for the rest of his life."

"Killing you?"

"It was an accident."

"That was no accident Barney." Jason zipped up his vest and pulled his quiver over his shoulder and quickly attached it to the back. "Intel was fucked up for that mission and you know it. How was I to know not to shoot you when I didn't even know that the FBI was involved in taking down Cross Fire?"

"You weren't to know. That's why I call it an accident." He laid a hand on Jason's shoulder and made sure his brother was looking him in the eye. "It wasn't your fault. It was nineteen years ago and I have long since forgiven you. I blame the idiots who gave you false intel. Okay?"

Seeing the truth of that in his brother's eyes, the younger archer nodded. Sighing he turned away, placed the empty bow case away, and shut his locker. Picking up his bow he looked at Casey. "Don't follow us please. And do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to Stark Tower and ask for Mrs. Darcy Walsh. She needs to know what I'm up to, so that she doesn't worry," he thought for a second, "or Taser me when I get in tonight."

"Mrs.?"

He nodded and smiled. "My wife. She's in town on vacation. I'll tell you all about it later. You'll talk to her?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Barney tugged on his brother's arm. "Time to go Hawkeye."

With a quick nod at Casey, Jason put his specially made matching shades on and followed Trick Shot.

X Unusual X


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know that this chapter has taken forever for me to get out, I apologize, but we've had a really nasty cold going around my house. It hasn't been fun around here with a sick mom (me) and a couple of sick kids. But we're all better now and I'm going to be back updating. I hope you enjoy.

She likes whiskey with her water  
She starts dancin' when the stars come out  
She ain't your typical preacher's daughter  
She'll leave you dreamin', yeah there ain't no doubt  
\- Angel Eyes – Love and Theft

X Unusual X

_Twenty-one? Sixty-one? Forty-one? Something like that. If you can figure it out people, you're doing better than me._

X Unusual X

When in doubt always listen to Darcy. Clint thought to himself as he led his brother through the streets and alleys of Mid-Town towards Hell's Kitchen. She had told him that he needed to trust his instincts especially when it came to his work. Well his instincts had told him that they needed to bring in Dare Devil in order to bring down Bull's Eye and his instincts had been right. Thankfully neither of them had to get hurt for Barney to believe him about that. His older brother had conceded the point after nearly getting his eye put out by one of Bull's Eye's toys in the pub that they had cornered the mob assassin inside.

Now they were running from him, trying to reach the area near the Hudson that the last sighting of Dare Devil had been. Sightings of him were rare, but at this point it was all they had to go on. None of them were young any more, but they were all still on the top of their games, they had to be. It wouldn't be any different for the guardian of the small neighborhood that sat nestled between the Theatre District and the Hudson. Bursting out of an alley onto Forty Second Street, Jason ducked just in time to miss getting a metal disc lodged in his head. Tucking into a roll he twisted so that his back was against one of the neighborhoods many trees. Notching an arrow he quickly fired it back the way he had come, grimacing when he very narrowly missed his pursuer. A second arrow fired from above also missed when Bull's Eye feigned to one side and then tumbled out of the alley, only to grab a passing man.

"Scheiβe!" Jason cursed under his breath, another arrow trained on the mark that his opponent had received his name from. The Irish thug had grabbed Matt Murdock. Luckily for Hawkeye and Trick Shot, the blind lawyer had better instincts than to panic. "Let him go. We'll talk. We don't want any civilian casualties."

The other man laughed. "Well if you didn't want casualties than you shouldn't have gone after me, now should ya."

Matt tried very hard to keep calm. It wasn't his first time dealing with this guy, but it was the first time he was having to act as a human shield for him. Although he guessed that it was probably a good thing that Detective Walsh was the one trying to help him at the moment, because he knew that the man was a good cop and a consummate professional. "Why don't you let me go? It sounds like you're already in enough trouble." He had to force himself not to shudder when the other man laughed harshly and loudly into his ear.

"Let you go. Don't think so." Bull's Eye shifted his grip so that the tiny dagger in his hand was more firmly pressed into the blind man's side. "You are the only thing keepin' those two Robin Hood types from puttin' an arrow through me noggin'."

Robin Hood types? Matt was confused, as far as he knew New York only had one archer and that was the Avengers' Hawkeye. "Two archers? Detective?" He called out to his client, his voice filled with worry. He couldn't do anything at the moment without giving himself away.

Jason sighed heavily. It figures that his lawyer would know his voice. Spotting his brother getting into a new position behind the two he himself was facing, he was glad for how dark his sun glasses were. "Don't worry Mister Murdock, we'll get you out of this." Fully standing he pulled the string back to full tension. "Release him Bull's Eye and surrender. You are surrounded and are under arrest."

"Don't think so. You tell your buddy on the roof to stand down or I make the blind man bleed." Pushing the dagger harder into Matt's side he grinned when he was rewarded with the other man's gasp of pain.

"Hawkeye?"

Looking at Matt, Jason was surprised to see that though he had let out a little pained sound, there was none on his face. There was instead, only resolution. "Yes sir?"

Ignoring the man who held him, the blind superhero nodded at the Avenger. "It's okay. I doubt you like putting them down anymore than I do, but we both know that some time's it is unavoidable."

There was no hiding the meaning. Matt was telling him to take the shot, regardless of his own safety. "Are you sure Matt?"

"I've been taking care of this neighborhood for a long time Detective. We all have to retire sometime." He smiled when he heard the slightly muffled surprised inhale of the detective. "I miss Electra."

"Electra?" Bull's Eye laughed into his hostages' ear. "That little bitch that I put down nine years ago? Dare Devil's girlfriend? Why would a blind man miss that?"

A small smirk lifted the corner of Matt's lips. The other man had relaxed his grip and that was all he had needed. A quick motion and he had buried his elbow in the villain's stomach. Pulling away he didn't even react when the small knife that had been held to his side, cut him. Falling back into a ready stance that his martial arts teacher had drilled into him long ago, he made to attack. "Because you ass, she was my girlfriend and I had to explain to her as she was dying in my arms that you had killed her father not me."

Bull's Eyes laughed. "You. You're blind. What can you do?"

The blind hero's smirk returned. "You don't remember. Or did I hit you so hard in the head nine years ago that you don't remember me?"

"Dare Devil?" The Irishman's disbelief was turned into a curse of pain when with a quiet whistle, an arrow imbedded itself in his right palm.

Matt didn't even react when a second arrow whistled past his right ear and imbedded in Bull's Eye's left shoulder. "Shouldn't have grabbed me." Straightening he walked up to the moaning thug and cold cocked him. Hearing the detective coming up behind him, he turned. "Detective Walsh. Can you do me a favor and find my cane for me? I seem to have dropped it when he grabbed me."

"Sure." Jason bent down and retrieved the white and red cane that was sitting on the ground a few feet from its owner. "You could see him, but not this?" He asked as he handed it back to Matt.

"I 'see' by hearing things." He shrugged, he didn't necessarily like the analogy that he was going to use, but it was an apt one. "It's kind of like bat sonar."

"Nifty." Grinning the detective held out his hand to the other man. "Nice to meet you Dare Devil, I'm Hawkeye. The other archer that you probably heard is Trick Shot, he's with the FBI."

Thankful that his client was willing to be professional about the whole thing and not treat him like a crook, like so many other cops were wont to do, he took a firm grip of the other hero's hand. "Nice to meet you."

X Unusual X

AN2: Coming up in the next chapter... Darcy shows up and Jason is gonna get a tongue lashing (not the fun kind).


	19. Chapter 19

There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
A little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
\- Angel Eyes – Love and Theft

X Unusual X

_Second Squad there is a report of a young woman, approximate age twenty, running around hugging trees on ninth, claiming that the mother ship is coming to vaporize her. If you see her please call it in for further instructions, her mother says that she's off her meds._

X Unusual X

Jason and Barney were relieved when the ambulance and additional units showed up to cart Bull's Eye away. They were grateful that the assassin was too busy whining about the fact that his hands were once again ruined, to actually give them any more trouble. They had had to reveal Barney's position in order to actually arrest him, but it was nice to be able to introduce the senior FBI agent to his lawyer. Apparently Barney had only ever heard of Dare Devil in a very brief news article nearly a decade prior, before Jason had brought him up in their short meeting before they had headed out that morning.

"I'm glad that you are doing this Agent Barton. We needed to get him out of the city." Matt said as he waved in the general direction of the ambulance crew that was loading up Bull's Eye. "Now at least he'll be put away until Kingpin can finagle a way to get him out again." He snorted, unhappy that it wouldn't take Fisk long to get his man out. The last time that he himself had managed to put the both of them in the line of the law; they had only stayed in prison long enough for the publicity to die down. Fisk had somehow managed to get them both out on technicalities. "It won't be long. It never is."

"At least they will be away for a while." Jason looked at his brother. "Well unless you can get all the charges to stick for long enough to keep them in until they run out of appeals, Mister FBI."

Barney smiled and nodded as he put his bow over his shoulder. "If I have anything to say about it they will never get out. Either of them. I've already messaged SHIELD; the Director will put all the strength of your agency behind the charges as additional backing. Of course they are both facing federal charges in addition to the local charges that the New York district attorney is planning on leveling against them."

"Well it's good to know that he'll be facing multiple charges from multiple agencies." The blind lawyer smiled at the both of them, looking off to the side as he heard the familiar heart beat of his partner coming towards them. "I'm okay Foggy. They just need to get a statement from me."

The slightly overweight man, who Matt had just called Foggy, huffed to a halt, a few feet from the three men. "Matt you okay?"

"I'm fine. These two rescued me from the guy who grabbed me. Don't mind the blood; it's just a little scratch."

"Blood! Matt you said you weren't going to hunt bad guys anymore."

"Don't worry, I'm not. Not this time." He waved a hand at the two other superheroes. "This is Trick Shot and Hawkeye. They work for the FBI and the NYPD respectively. They are the ones who were after the bad guy this time."

"Oh, well in that case." He turned to the two other men and smiled at them. "I'm Franklin Nelson. I'm Matt's partner at The Storefront."

Jason nodded as his brother shook the lawyer's hand. "I'm Hawkeye and that's my current partner, Trick Shot. We were very pleased with how Mister Murdock handled himself while he was being held hostage by Bull's Eye. We'll have to have him come down to the Second Precinct later to give me a statement in person."

Matt nodded. He knew that he would have to do that, since they had explained who they were working for. "I'll come down as soon as I can get my side taken care of."

"Just make sure that they get pictures for evidence." Barney placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and motioned that he was heading out. "I'll catch up with you later Little Brother."

"I'll see you at the precinct." Watching his brother leave, the detective let out a little laugh. It was nice to have been able to work with his brother for the first time in the field, in a way that they had never had the chance to do when they were younger. It made him wonder what would have happened if that mission that had been screwed up, had actually gone right. Would they have found each other again sooner? He shook his head. It didn't matter now. Catching sight of a pair of irate brunettes yelling at one of the officer's who was barricading the street, he sighed. "I'm in trouble."

"Excuse me?" Matt stopped talking to his partner and tipped his head in his client's direction. Focusing on the direction Walsh was looking all he could make out was a pair of women yelling at one of the uniformed officer's down the street. "Someone you know?"

"My wife and my partner." Jason's voice was resigned as he yelled over to the other cop. "Let her through, she's with me."

The poor uniformed officer who had been trying to explain to Darcy and Detective Shraeger just why she wasn't allowed past the barriers since she was a civilian, waved one hand in acknowledgement before turning back to the young women. He didn't understand why the Avenger was helping out the police here in the Hell's Kitchen neighborhood, but who was he to argue. At least the young lady who had come to see him was nice looking, even if the ring on her finger proclaimed her as off limits. "Sorry ma'am, just following orders."

Darcy patted the harried looking uniformed officer on the arm and glared past him at where her husband was standing next to two suited men, one of whom was holding a seeing cane. "It's not your fault that Hawkeye is an idiot who sent his partner to tell me that he was hunting a nut job rather than calling me himself. You think that as one of his handler's I would be one of the first one's he'd call, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm glad you agree with me. Remind me to give you a business card before you leave." Turning from the young man Darcy she smiled at Casey and put him from her mind. Nodding to the other woman, she walked as calmly as she could over to her uniformed spouse and pinched his bare arm when she reached him. "That was for sending your partner to tell me what you were doing." She then grabbed his head and thoroughly kissed him. "And that was for not being killed."

Placing a hand on her lower back, he smiled and turned her towards the two lawyers he was standing with. "This is my lawyer Matt Murdock and his partner Franklin Nelson. This is Agent Darcy Lewis of SHIELD."

Matt held out his hand. "It's a pleasure Mrs. Walsh. Hawkeye is a good man."

Darcy rolled her eyes. Somehow it didn't surprise her that the other man knew her husband's superhero name especially given how he was dressed today. He probably was a superhero too. "Let me guess, Hell's Kitchen... Dare Devil?"

"Yeah."

Although, now that she thought about it, "How did you know that I was his wife?"

"He mentioned that you were when he first spotted you, that and I know that his partner is named Casey Shraeger. Don't worry though Agent Lewis, Franklin and I won't tell anyone. Lawyer Client confidentiality."

"Well at least Jason has good taste in friends." She smiled relieved before turning her head to look at Nelson. "So I'm guessing that your job is to help keep Mister Murdock out of trouble too?"

"Usually what my job ends up being."

She nodded and smiled at the both of them. "You should look up SHIELD, they can help with that."

"I'll think about it." Matt tipped his head towards her and spoke quietly. "I know that they watch me already, but I'm not really all that active anymore. So, what would be the point of me joining now Agent Lewis?"

Darcy thought about her answer carefully for a moment, before slowly speaking her voice firm. "Security and stability. Just because you are not that active as a, let's say helper of mankind, it doesn't mean that you don't have skills that SHIELD could use. From what Hawkeye has said about you, I know that you are a good lawyer. You have a kind heart, and even with your eyes not working, you have still put yourself out there. You still do what is right, regardless of public opinion. That is a very important trait for those of us work with SHIELD. I'll admit that I wasn't sure about joining myself, but if I wanted anything with Jason I had to. It was the only way that I could get the clearance needed to know what he does for a living. All of it. Turns out that they were interested in me because of other reasons too. I mean I do make a pretty darn good cup of coffee if I do say so myself. And apparently I'm also really good about getting absent minded scientists to remember to eat and do paperwork." She shrugged, that was about all that she could tell him. She didn't figure that Fury would be mad at her for wanting to add another ally to their happy little SHIELD family. After all he was a nice guy and had tried to make sure that her hubby got a fair deal out of Stark after he had broken the restaurant.

The two civilians looked at each other, and with the long familiarity of friends who had known each other most of their lives, nodded as one. "We'll think it over and get back to you."

"That is all I ask." She grabbed Jason by his arm and tugged him back the way that she had come. "Time to get you back to the tower Mister. Your handler wants to debrief you and then you need to explain to your partner why she had to come talk to me. She's a bit pissed."

"I can see that." He smiled sheepishly at the other two men. "We'll see you later Matt. Mister Nelson." Jason turned and followed his wife away from the other two men. He knew that Barney would be waiting at the Second Precinct in order to take their depositions, so there was not an immediate need for him to go.

Darcy smirked as she gave a little wave to Casey who was waiting at the barriers for them with crossed arms and a smirk of her own.

The former debutante looked from her new friend to her partner, trying not to laugh as she imparted the news that she was looking forward to giving him. "It's a good thing those shades cover most of your features and that you have to cover your tattoo Walsh, cause the press are here."

"Scheiβe!"

X Unusual X


	20. Chapter 20

Saturday night she's rockin' out by the bon fire  
Flirtin' from that tailgate and crankin' up the dial  
Come Sunday mornin' she'll be singing with the choir  
Drivin' me crazy with that kiss me smile  
\- Angel Eyes – Love and Theft

X Unusual X

_Second Squad this is Dispatch. We have a reporting party down on Third who is disturbing patrons at the outdoor seating area of a café. He's claiming that zombie squirrels are out to get the diner's brains. Can someone please go pick him up and see to it that he gets home? His mother called too and says that he forgot his meds this morning._

X Unusual X

The soft strains of a melody played on piano greeted Pepper when she walked out of the elevator into her and Tony's pent house. It was not a sound that she was expecting to hear. Looking in the direction of Tony' baby grand, she was surprised to see Jason sitting at it playing while softly singing to himself. "Jason?"

The playing stopped immediately as he turned to look at her, a sheepish expression on his face. "Sorry. I was early and Jarvis let me in and said that you were running late. I hope you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind? You play beautifully. Where did you learn?" she asked as she set down her stack of paperwork and touch pads.

"I took lessons in college." He stroked his fingers gently across the keys. "I never really got the chance to learn how to play anything when I was a kid. I sang a little, but it wasn't something we really had time for. So when it was offered in college I went ahead and took it while I was there."

She smiled at her friend. "Well you do play wonderfully."

"Thank you." Standing he pulled a black flash drive out of his pocket and held it out to her. "Here is the report for Director Fury about what happened while Trick Shot and I were apprehending Bull's Eye last month and the subsequent investigation."

Taking it from him, she studied his face up close. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep, if the drawn look in his eyes was any indication. "Is there something bothering you Jason? Is Darcy alright?"

He nodded. "She's fine. She called me last night."

"And?" she pulled him towards the couch and made him sit down.

"And..." his head went down for a moment as he bit his lip. Deciding the she was probably the best one to talk to about it, he lifted his head and sighed as he caught her eyes. "Darcy's pregnant."

"Oh." Pepper sat heavily on the coffee table next to her stack, suddenly glad that she had insisted that they get the stone table rather than a glass topped one. "Is that good news or bad news?"

Jason shrugged uncertain. "We don't know yet." He looked down at the floor again. "I don't want them to become targets Pepper," he said after a long minute.

Nodding his handler reached out and silently took one of his hands in her much smaller ones.

"Maybe if I just retired from SHIELD it would help. Just stop being a field agent."

She nodded again, having figured out already that he might be going to say something in that direction, but she wasn't his handler for nothing after all. "Jason, what do you do for a living? Outside of SHIELD I mean."

"I'm a detective with the NYPD," he answered confused.

"Right." She waved one of her hands at his badge and gun. "So as a cop you are already a target?"

"Yeah." His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out where she was going with this.

"So staying an active duty SHIELD agent, even a part time one like you are now, really wouldn't change that, would it?"

He pulled back and leaned back against the couch, as he thought about it for a moment before he answered his face clearing as he realized her point. "No it wouldn't"

Pepper patted his hand as she stood. "Think about it Jason. You and Darcy are already targets just because of your job as a police officer. I don't think that that is going to change just because you have a kid or retire from active duty with SHIELD. Personally I'd stay with SHIELD, if only because there is extra security around." She moved over to Tony's fully stocked private bar and poured him a neat scotch. Sighing she looked over at her friend and poured herself one too. Handing it over to him with a smile, she sat back down. "Congratulations."

Jason quickly knocked back his drink and smiled softly at his handler. She had eased his mind about things. She was right about the extra security though, it was one of the reasons that he had for staying on at SHIELD. "I guess that you're right. I am happy about it. I just have to worry about it. Not to mention where are we going to fit everything. My apartment isn't exactly the largest one in the world." He thought for a second before continuing. "And it's in the back of a restaurant."

Smiling Pepper pulled out a small Stark Industries touchpad from the pile on the table. Pulling up a file on it she held it out to her friend. "This is one of Tony's projects. It's supposed to be a secret, but I'm going to tell you about it now, so that you don't have to worry so much."

Taking the small computer from Pepper, he looked at the file that she had pulled up for him. It was the blue prints to a very large house. "It's a house."

"It is one of Tony's houses. He's having it redesigned and it is going to be called the Avengers Mansion." She pointed to a set of rooms highlighted in lavender on the drawings for the second floor. "That is the area that is set aside for you and Darcy. If you want me to make any adjustments to the suite, I will be more than happy to make sure that they are made, before the contractors start the actual renovations next month."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. And just think of it this way," she took the touchpad from him, "Your family will be surrounded by Avengers twenty four hours a day."

Jason nodded and smiled, "That is a nice thought." What better protection for his wife and child, than his super powered friends.

"So what sort of custom things do you want done to it? Other than a room for the baby of course."

"Well that is the main one." He thought for a moment before grinning. "An office for me and Darcy to use?"

"Of course. I can also put in a small kitchen if you would like. I know that you like to cook."

He snorted at the thought of what Casey would say to that. He couldn't help it if she got sick from his food. Fortunately for him, his friends on the Avengers had iron stomachs. Either that or they just liked his food. None of them had ever gotten sick from it, although Stark had yet to try anything. Bruce and Steve liked most of what he made, as long as he didn't try to add any candy into the mix. "Darcy does like to be able to say that she married me for my cooking."

They both started to laugh. It was their laughter that greeted Tony when he walked in a few minutes later. Taking a look at his girlfriend and teammate doubled over laughing, he rolled his eyes. Honestly, he couldn't take them anywhere. Spotting the two empty glasses on the table he had to comment. "I see you started the party without me."

Turning they both looked up at him and nodded.

"We're celebrating Tony. Jason got some good news last night."

"Really and nobody told me. I'm feeling very left out right now."

"Oh hush Tony. He hasn't told anyone yet, except me."

Rolling his eyes, the billionaire leant down and kissed Pepper on the temple. "Well that's wonderful. Do I get to know too, or is this one of those things that falls under Handler, Handlee confidentiality rules?"

Jason shook his head, he was not going to let Tony or his snark rob him of the good mood that Pepper had worked him into. "No. It was just really good news."

"So?"

"I'm going to be a dad in about eight months."

"Now that is definitely reason to celebrate." He wondered if he could convince the other man to let him throw another party for him. Probably not, but it would be fun to try, and he had another six or seven months to convince him that it was a good idea. "Did Pepper tell you about the Mansion, cause with this news, your suite is going to need a few changes to the lay out."

"We've already talked about it and she is going to talk to the designers for me." A thought occurred to Jason. "Pepper what are we going to do about Darcy's work with Jane in Norway?"

The handler thought for a moment. "Well we will just have to find a way to get Doctor Foster transferred here. It would certainly be helpful to have her with the rest of you guys, especially when Thor gets back."

"Any word on that yet?"

"No, but then Doctor Selvig assures me that no news is good news in this case. He's keeping an eye on things for us and giving me updates since I am officially Thor's handler now."

"I hope he doesn't mind."

Tony snorted as he sank down to sit next to Pepper. "He better not, or Point Break is going to find himself on the wrong side of my fist again."

Patting her boyfriend's arm, the red head murmured into his ear, "Behave Tony. Thor is a friend, remember?"

"I know," he sighed dramatically. "I just know that he had better not complain is all."

"I don't think he'll mind Stark." Jason said as his smile faded into something sad. "He knows how dangerous the job is. He was there when Phil…" He looked down at his hands, every line in his body tensing as he remembered that horrible day. "I saw the footage Stark. Phil was… amazing. Thor saw it all. They were friends."

"We were all friends with Phil, Legolas."

Hoping to get the two men back into a better mood, Pepper made a suggestion that she thought they both would appreciate. "How about naming the baby after him? Do you think Darcy would like that?"

Jason thought about it and agreed that Darcy probably would like that. For all that she had complained about Phil stealing her iPod, she had really liked him and they had got along really well. "I'm sure that Darcy and I can come up with something that will include his name for the kid. Fortunately there are a few months to figure that out. Right now I'm more worried about getting her home to New York permanently."

"Don't worry so much Legolas, Pepper'll talk Fury into it. She'll be back in no time."

X Unusual X


	21. Chapter 21

And I can't stop wonderin'  
What it would feel like to hold her all night  
She's got that something  
That sexy innocence  
She must be heaven sent  
\- Angel Eyes – Love and Theft

X Unusual X

_Okay, whoever left a plastic rat in my desk is going to be getting the crazy's tonight. Just as soon as I figure out which of you bozo's left it there. I will find you._

X Unusual X

It was a few weeks after he had found out that he was going to be a father that Jason got his first official assignment since he had been cleared for active duty. Agent Sitwell had found him at home, sitting at the new lunch counter going over the blue prints for his and Darcy's new suite in the future Avengers Mansion. The Liaison had seemed nervous to be there actually, especially since the detective knew that Phil had always spoken highly of the other man's ability to play possum. But after a few minutes of the agent bumbling through an explanation, Jason had taken pity on the man and had just grabbed the SHIELD issued smart phone from him and looked over the mission brief that he had on it.

It was a routine in and out extraction, at least on the surface. The only problem was that the person that he was to go in and extract was not only undercover for Interpol, but was also an agent for MI6. Not that many of MI6's agents 'existed' per say, but there you go. In the end Jason just rolled his eyes and accepted the mission. It was a, succeed in extracting the agent, or kill them so that they didn't let anything slip to the criminals that they were trying to undermine, sort of mission.

Routine, but rarely dull.

At least it got him into the same general vicinity of Norway. He could do the mission and then go see his wife for a few hours before they found him and shipped him home to New York. Fury wouldn't be happy, but he really didn't care at that point, so he packed his spare bow and called Pepper to have her deal with Sergeant Brown.

Twenty hours later he was sitting on top of a roof in Germany with a targeting sight held up to his eye, reading the lips of his target and the agent he was supposed to be extracted. If his German was any good, and it was thanks to Phil, then it looked like their agent was not only double playing Interpol, but also MI6.

"Bosses aren't going to be happy with this," he muttered as he dropped the sight. "Scheiβe." He ran an agitated hand through his short cropped hair. He hated it when his hunches turned out to be correct. He had thought that Sitwell seemed agitated. It was no wonder then that they had wanted Agent Sarah Cartwright out post haste. She was a sellout. "Bozhe moi. Where's Tasha when you need her." Pulling out the tiny Bluetooth that Pepper had passed him with a wink before he left, he fit it into his ear. The push of the equally tiny power button had it on and calling his handler.

"Tell me that you have good news." Pepper's voice sounded strained when she answered him after two rings. Since it was nearly three in the morning here, there was no doubt that he had interrupted her finishing at work for the day.

"Sorry ma'am. It's not good."

"Shit."

He nearly laughed when she cursed, but he figured that it wouldn't be good to given the circumstances. "Dirty as the dishes after supper ma'am. Shall I order take away or take out?"

There was a lengthy pause as Pepper considered. He knew that she would never give him that order, but he had to ask. It was protocol after all. Just because they didn't like it didn't mean that they could change it. Well that and she had never been faced with this sort of decision on her own before. Truthfully, their Liaison should be with her the whole time he was on location, but he doubted that Sitwell had stuck around to keep his handler grounded. Phil would have, but then if he were still around Jason wouldn't be having to ask Pepper.

"Is there a third option? Perhaps keep an eye out for a better deal?"

It was a stupid code, but he understood her meaning. Keep surveillance on the target agent for a little while longer, just to be sure that a kill order was warranted. "Can do ma'am? When would you like me to check back with you on it?"

She sighed softly, obviously relieved that he was willing to wait for more evidence. "I won't be going out for dinner again until the day after tomorrow. Do you think you can get me the menu's by then?"

Smiling softly he raised the sight again and noted that the target agent was by herself, her guest having left the room while he was talking to Pepper. Checking around the building, he was pleased to note that the man was exiting the front of the building and was getting into the car that he had originally arrived in. That was one hassle out of the way. "Can do ma'am. Do you want me to give you progress updates on the search every day or just wait until its check in time?"

"Do what you deem best Clinton."

"Yes ma'am."

The line disconnected with a quiet click. Pulling the device from his ear he clicked it off and put it back in the tiny pocket just inside of his collar that had been made for his comms. It looked like he was in for the long haul on this mission. Darcy was not going to be happy when she found out that he had been sent off on another mission that had the distinct possibility of someone dying. Thankfully, with her clearance level, she wouldn't find out until after he was back.

After about another hour of watching the rogue agent get settled into bed, he fired off a bug to keep an ear on her over night and decamped. He quickly made his way from the rooftop that he had been observing from and down into the alley behind it.

Unfortunately for him, he hadn't anticipated that the target that he had observed talking to Agent Cartwright might be coming back, or that he might be in the very alley that he would choose to leave the building from.

As he desperately fought his attackers, Jason couldn't help but curse as one of them managed to get a knife into his side. Running out into the main road he spotted a passing motorcyclist and pulled his gun on the hapless civilian.

"Gib mir das Motorrad!" Motioning with his gun he clenched his right hand to his bleeding side. "Aussteigen!"

The poor man quickly scrambled to do as he had demanded and ran from the bike, when the first shot when off from the alley.

"Danke!" Jason shouted over his shoulder to the fleeing civilian as he kicked the bike into gear and roared away from the scene. He was not looking forward to the fallout from this one. Fury would be pissed. Several minutes later he slowed down and holstered his sidearm. Steering through several side streets and alleys, he found one that was a good walk from the hostel that he had chosen for a hiding place and ditched the bike. The police would find it later in the morning he was sure, so he carefully wiped it down so that no prints would be found on it. Not that his would pop up anyways. SHIELD had software to insure that he didn't when he was on missions.

Pulling his pack off his back, he let out a thankful breath when he saw that aside from a small tear, it was intact. Unzipping it he pulled out his jacket, glad that the rest of his clothing was black and would hide the blood until he was in a shower and could tend to his side properly. Unzipping his vest allowed him to see the gash and he quickly decided that he needed to at least wrap it before he went to the hostel. It was a bit awkward without help, but he managed. He would fix it later. Redoing his vest, he covered over it with his jacket and threw everything that held any sort of evidence into his bag.

A quick glance at the sky confirmed that it was still dark, though he knew that dawn would be soon. It was time to vanish again.

X Unusual X

Gib mir das Motorrad! – Give me the Motorcycle!  
Aussteigen! – Get off!  
Danke! - Thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight hint of nudity. ;-)

There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
\- Angel Eyes – Love and Theft

X Unusual X

_Second Squad this is Dispatch. We have reports of vandals doing some rather crude art over behind the Chase Bank. Can someone please head that way and yell at Davey again and tell him that that ain't okay? Thank you._

X Unusual X

Standing in the small shower that the international hostel offered for its male guests, Jason relaxed into the spray and considered his options. He couldn't afford for Agent Cartwright to go free, but then again he couldn't let her contact live either. Not now that he had seen the assassin. Unfortunately for Jason, now that they had seen him, they knew that someone was keeping an eye on them. Schubert Van Heinric was no fool. He had made his name in the arms trade nearly twenty years ago and was so slippery that nothing anyone did could make anything legal stick. SHIELD had watched him for many years and even with that, they still couldn't do anything. If they had taken him out, then his lieutenant would have taken over and that man was considered to be bat shit crazy. Shafer Holtz was the one who had attacked Jason that morning and he knew that he was lucky to have gotten away with only a single knife wound to the side. If Holtz had gotten a good hold on him, Darcy would never know what had really happened on this op. She would be getting a widow's pension and a meritorious service metal or two in place of her husband.

"Danke mein Gott." He whispered into the small room. After he cleaned up he would take his falsified passport and find a local place to stay. After that 'Leif Thorson' would be calling in his backup and hoping to whichever god was listening to him that Natasha could get there before Holtz found him. But first things first, he knew that he had to get in touch with whomever of his contacts were here in town. He had made plenty of connections in his time with SHIELD and now it was time for a few of them to actually be useful. The first one he needed to look up was a wondering doctor that he had met during one of his previous missions in Europe, Vincent Stevens. Vincent may not be an active surgeon anymore due to hand injuries from a decade ago, but if he was available he was still Jason's best option at this point, especially since he couldn't go to a hospital.

Stepping out of the shower, he carefully dried and rewrapped his side. Dressing quickly, he left the tiny bathroom and made his way back down the narrow hall to his equally small room. Once there he pulled one of his mobile phones from his bag and turned it on. Thumbing through the contact list, he stopped on Natasha's pseudonym. He debated whether or not to call her, but figured that for what he needed, a text would be faster.

_2109: Nat need bkup come if able._

Her reply was quick, but then as far as he knew, her only assignment currently was keeping Pepper and Tony safely under guard in New York or wherever they happened to be.

_2109: What did you do this time?_

_2110: Nothing. Just need your brand of help._

_2111: I'll see what I can do._

_2112: Danke._

_2112: Da svidanya Hawk._

After receiving her sarcastically toned final text, Jason laughed softly before dialing Vincent's number. Fortunately it seemed to still be active and was picked up after only three rings.

"Hello?" Vincent's deep voice sounded confused. Obviously he didn't recognize the number or remember it from the last time it had been used to call him.

"Vincent Stevens? This is Clint Barton." The assassin very much disliked the fact that he had to use his birth name, but it was the only name that many of his contacts knew him by. Plus it was probably better if none of them ever associated him with the detective that he was back home. "I met you about five years ago."

There was a long pause as the other man thought over his words and then a short sharp gasp as realization came. Part of what had taken the man known to Jason as Vincent so long to remember, was the fact that not only had he not heard from the SHIELD agent in five years, but that Barton had been bleeding profusely while being loaded into a nondescript helicopter at the time as well. Since he had not heard from the man since, Vincent had put him out of his mind as possibly dead. "You are better then?"

Jason laughed softly remembering their last meeting. "Well I'm not bleeding out if that's what you mean. But I do need your help."

"You do know that I don't practice medicine anymore?"

"You told me that five years ago and you still helped me then." He paused, taking a deep breath as he pressed a hand to the wall. The blood loss was starting to get to him. "I need you, because I know that you won't report it. I can't go through official channels for this Vincent."

"What happened?"

"Can I tell you when you get here?"

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "Yes, but I need to know what I'm expecting, so that I bring the right supplies."

Jason grimaced, imagining the look of disapproval on the face of the dark haired man he was talking to. "Knife wound to the left side. Probably just needs stitches. "

"We'll see when I get there." There was a pause. "I'll be there in two minutes."

This threw the agent. He hadn't told Vincent where to find him and yet the other man was giving him a time estimate. "I haven't said where I am."

"You don't need to. You'll understand after I arrive."

There was a click as Vincent hung up. Pulling the phone away from his ear, Jason stared at it for a long moment. That was strange. Going into his contact list, he quickly called up the entry for German hacker Zelda Starcke and was about to call her, when there was a knock on the door. Surely it wasn't Vincent. No matter what the other man had said there was no way that it could be him.

Pulling his gun from under the bed's pillow, he answered the door and nearly fell back in shock. It was indeed his contact, but he looked very different from the last time he had seen him.

"Hello again Agent Barton, I do hope that I am not too late in arriving. One never knows where one will end up sometimes, traveling using the mystic arts." Doctor Stephan Vincent Strange, said as he stood smiling on the other side of the door. His black hair was now liberally streaked with gray, even though he was nearly five years younger than Jason and his clothes were a richly embroidered silk that looked as though they had never seen any sort of rough treatment. "May I come in?" He held up a small black medical bag, one that the detective recognized as one that he himself had given the other man as a thank you for help rendered. "I'm all set to see to your side."

Stepping back Jason motioned the other man in and quickly closed the door as soon as he was through. "You look different."

The doctor smiled as he surveyed the small room. It wasn't much, but since it was in a hostel, he hadn't expected anything grand. Placing his bag on the bed he pulled the room's one chair up to its side and sat down. "I expect so. I spent the last several years learning magic from a master in the East. I'm not done, but he understands the need to help those that require it. He is not expecting me back for a few days, so I can help you with whatever you need until then."

"Thanks." Motioning to the black Asian style shirt that the other man was wearing, he shrugged. "That sort of explains the style of your new cloths, but an owl?" Sitting he faced away from the doctor, so that his side was assessable. "Symbol of wisdom right?"

"Yes." Stephen carefully unwound the clearly clean bandages, to reveal that gauze that it had been holding against the side wound. He pulled that away and was unhappy to see that there was fresh blood on the covering. The wound itself was clean and showed no sign of infection thankfully. "You are going to need stitches Agent Barton. I can start now if you would like to lie on your side. It will be easier to access it that way."

"Alright." Moving slowly he did as the doctor had requested, once situated he hissed as the other man laid a cold hand on his side. "Will this take too long to heal? My handler's already upset that I've had to delay my mission and now I've had to request backup."

"It shouldn't. It will not even slow you down I imagine." After injecting a local anesthetic into the agent's side, he sat back, contemplating the silent assassin. "You want to know who I am don't you?"

Jason's affirmative was quiet. "Yes."

Stephen smiled softly as he readied the thread and needle for his task. "My name, my real name, is Stephen Vincent Strange. I was using an alias when we met, because I didn't want anyone to follow me from home. I had lost everything in the car crash." He let out a self depreciating laugh. "Turns out that following a new path is easy when you have nothing left and don't want to become bitter. The Ancient One took me as a student several years ago, after I proved that I was worthy. Best thing that has ever happened in my life."

X Unusual X


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Discretion Is Advised : This chapter may contain scenes that are disturbing for some readers.
> 
> You have been warned. I ran this chapter by my husband and he gave it a rating of slightly creepy and he'd know given that he is a big fan of Silent Hill. My first attempt at creepy to be honest, so those who don't mind it enjoy and those that do... I'm sorry it had to be done. Love, Peace, and Cookies.

It's murder on the dance floor  
But you better not kill the groove  
DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down  
\- Murder on the Dance Floor – Sophie Ellis-Bextor

X Unusual X

_Okay whoever it was that thought it was okay to leave stinky cheese sitting in the break room, very funny. When I find out who you are I am so making your life a living hell._

X Unusual X

After Stephen had stitched him up, Jason explained his situation and asked what the other man thought he could do to help. The magician had sat for a few minutes thinking about it, before asking when his back up would be arriving. His answer of the next morning had Stephen smiling. "That would be perfect."

"How so?" Jason asked a bit confused, his own plans regarding his target were simple at best. Follow her, gather evidence, and then take her out.

"You need to get close to Agent Cartwright in order to gather intelligence that shows that she has gone rogue, do you not? What you need to do then is to establish yourself as someone that this Van Heinric would want to meet."

Shaking his head, the detective replied that SHIELD considered that sort of strategy too dangerous. Long range information gathering or assassination for Van Heinric, yes, but not when his Lieutenant Shafer Holtz was involved. "Holtz is too much of a loose cannon. The Federal Office for the Protection of the Constitution has asked that SHIELD not risk it. Not to mention the last time we got an agent even remotely close to either of them, we found his head in Madrid and the rest of him in Moscow and Monaco. I don't want to end up like that Vincent. I've gotta…" he trailed off uncertain how much more he could reveal. Placing a shaking hand to his forehead, he tried to tune out the whisper of Loki's voice in the back of his head. A soft touch to his temple by the other man, startled him out of his head, and caused him to jerk back, banging his head on the wall behind him. "What are you doing?"

Stephen let his arm fall, a soft look of concern gracing his aquiline features. "Forgive me, but it seems that you were getting lost."

"What do you mean?"

"When I touched you I could sense that you have a shadow in your mind. A piece of someone else." He reclined back in his chair, steepling his fingers in front of his face as his eyes went distant. The magician was concerned for his ally. It was rarely ever a good thing to have a part of another mind inhabiting someone, but perhaps he could help Agent Barton. Refocusing on the pale blue green eyes that looked at him with a lost expression, he smiled softly. "If you let me, I believe that I can help you remove the shadow before it becomes a larger issue."

Jason let out a humorless laugh at that. "It's already an issue. Loki took over my mind at the end of spring and turned me into his personal puppet. My partner, Black Widow is the one who saved me from him."

"And how did she do that?"

"Cognitive recalibration." At the blank look on Vincent's face, he clarified. "She hit me really hard on the head."

"Ah." The Ancient One had mentioned that sometimes physical trauma could be enough to break through mind control, but if there was a mystical element, such as it appeared to be in Agent Barton's case, then traces would remain. If left, those traces could potentially become damaging. "If I may ask, what did he make you do?"

"He made me kill for him and tell him SHIELD secrets." Jason's voice became little more than a whisper as he continued. "The problem is that I don't know if he knows about my family and that is what really scares me about the whole thing."

Nodding Stephen reached out a hand and touched the other man's arm softly. Putting power behind his command he quietly spoke one word. _"Sleep."_

Jason slumped down onto his side as the magic filled word compelled him into unconsciousness. Reaching out Stephen Vincent Strange placed his fingertips on the older man's temples and pushed.

X Unusual X

With that firm mental push he maneuvered past Agent Barton's natural outer barriers into his inner mind. Once he settled inside the other man's mindscape he smiled at the shape it had taken. In his projected form he was standing in a small restaurant with two doors, one at either end of a long lunch counter. Opening the one he was standing closest to, he was surprised to see that it led out into a desert. He closed the door gently and started to move to the other. Unsurprisingly in the time it had taken him to open and then close the one door the SHIELD agent's own mental projection had appeared half way between the doors.

"What are you doing here Vincent? Didn't you see that the sign said closed? The restaurant's not open today."

Strange nodded. He understood that his friend was sleeping and that this was one of his defenses. "I saw. However I came to see a friend."

The image of Agent Barton tipped his head to one side as he reached into the pocket of his black suit coat. "Which friend?"

Knowing that the other man could kick him out of his mind at any moment, Stephen searched his memories for what he could say to convince the assassin to let him stay and do his duty to his almost friend. Recalling the mention of a family, he took a shot in the dark. "Your wife."

Agent Barton's face was surprised as he heard the answer, not many knew that he was married after all. "Darcy?"

"Yes." Strange took a step closer to the other man. "I am your friend and I have come inside to check on you and Darcy. Loki left something here and I've come to help you get rid of it."

The apparition's face darkened. "Loki. You can find it?"

"Of course, if you let me." He motioned to the two doors. "Which of these did Loki go through the last time he was here?"

Agent Barton looked over his shoulder at the second door. "He didn't like the desert, so he went through that door onto the Helicarrier." He turned haunted blue green eyes back to Vincent. "I could hear myself screaming. It was too cold, so I stayed by the door to the desert where it was warmer."

"If I might ask, what is in the desert?"

The smile he received was bright and filled with joy. "New Mexico and New York." A small package appeared in the agent's hands and he held it up for the other man to see. "And Pop-Tarts."

Stephen smiled at this. Clearly the desert protected his friend's happiness then, which if he was right also included the wife Darcy, which Agent Barton had unwittingly revealed to him. It was a relief to know that that particular part of his friend's mind was safe then. "May I go check the Helicarrier then for what Loki left behind?"

"Of course." The mental projection faded, but not before leaving him with a warning. "Just watch out for Natasha."

After his friend's warning, Stephen found himself standing on the bridge of what appeared to be a battleship, a very high tech battleship. All of the consoles showed an aerial view of New York City in the middle of a battle. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. There were no others present, each of the ship's bridge seats were empty.

"Agent Barton?"

"Agent Barton isn't here right now." The soft and silky female voice startled him. Turning he saw a very lovely red haired woman dressed entirely in skin tight black leather on the level above him.

"You must be Natasha."

"A version of her, yes." She stepped down onto the lower level, gun in hand. "Unless you can pass me, this is where you'll stop."

He nodded, he had figured that this would be the next level of security that Agent Barton had in his mind, especially since the last projection had warned him about her. "And what do I need to do or say to convince you to let me pass, so that I may search for what Loki left behind?"

The projection stopped about two feet from him, seeming to contemplate the answer. After a moment she spoke. "How did we meet?"

Knowing that he had never met Natasha in person, he answered the question as though he were speaking to Agent Barton himself and not a mental projection of an admittedly well endowed female. "We met in Stuttgart nearly five years ago."

"What were you doing there?"

"Traveling. I was trying to find a way to fix my hands."

She nodded, the gun lowered slowly. "Last question. Where am I from?"

Stephen nearly smiled, this was one answer that he remembered well about the SHIELD agent. Agent Barton had been delirious at the time, but he had gone on and on about where he and his brother had come from and how boring it had been until they had joined the circus. "Waverly, Iowa."

The Natasha image smiled and put her sidearm away. "Even Loki didn't know that one." She motioned for him to follow. "I'll show you to where Loki went. From there you can search. Just don't expect help getting out of my head."

After she had led him into a plain grey hallway, the image of Natasha faded away with a smirk leaving him alone.

X Unusual X

One grey hallway bled into another and each of the doors within were a strategic blend of chaos and order, a horribly bloody sort of order. In the first room Stephen had opened had held an empty SHIELD training room, the next was a small child's bedroom liberally covered in splatters of blood. There was another room in that same hall that was filled with circus equipment and a strong man held onto a wall with arrows, his face covered with a tragedy mask.

_"Jason."_

The soft female voice whispered through the halls, startling the magician. It was not a name or a voice that he was familiar with. Continuing to follow the pull of the shadow that he had felt in his associate's mind, he turned a corner only to be confronted with a small blond haired child, clutching a plush horse.

"Are you alright?"

Painfully familiar tear filled blue green eyes lifted to meet his own dark ones. "Do you know where my mom and dad are?"

All he could do was shake his head as the little one vanished only to be replaced an instant later by an older version of him standing halfway between Stephen and the other end of the hall. The Agent Barton that stood before him appeared to be half the age of the man he knew and a good fifteen years older than the version that had just vanished. His head was bowed and he was hugging a large black leather book to his chest, in place of the horse that had been there before. What really seemed off to Stephen though, was that this version of Agent Barton was dressed as a New York City beat cop.

"Agent Barton?"

The pale blue green eyes that had been hidden under the brim of a uniform hat rose to meet his. "There is red in my ledger." He held the book out to the doctor, his eyes filled with fear. "Please help me."

Stepping forward Stephen reached out and took the offered book, realizing as he did that this was the shadow that Loki had left behind, the link that bound the mortal agent with the near immortal demigod. The young version of Agent Barton smiled as he visibly relaxed.

"Thank you."

"I will do what I can to erase this."

The other man nodded as the grey walls brightened until Stephen had to close his eyes or be blinded. After a moment the light dimmed and he heard laughter coming from behind him.

"You can open your eyes you know."

Doing as Agent Barton commanded, he opened his eyes to see that he was no longer in the grey corridors of the SHIELD Helicarrier, but was instead in a small town in the middle of a desert. Looking to his left he saw the other man leaning with his right shoulder against a van. Barton's suit was grey this time and the jacket was open to reveal a gun on his left hip and a badge to the right of his belt buckle.

"Welcome to Puente Antiguo Doc. Smack dab in the middle of nowhere New Mexico. This is the one place in my mind that Loki never got access to." He let out a quiet huff. "Guess he doesn't like heat all that much."

"Why did you bring me here? Why show me this place?"

The image of Barton motioned to the book as he straightened, a solemn look sliding into place on his face. "Because you took that off my hands." He waved a hand at the town surrounding them. "This place, this town, is where I lost my heart." The assassin smiled, "it just also happens to be the town where I received another one in its place."

With those words Stephen understood, this was the representation of Agent Barton's heart and his most cherished memories. Speaking a quiet incantation, the ledger in his hands dissolved into dust, the spell it represented fading from the other man's mind. "You are free now."

Agent Barton's smile was bright. "Thank you."

_"Sleep and rest my friend."_

X Unusual X


	24. Chapter 24

Oh, I know, I know, I know  
About your kind  
And so, and so, and so  
I'll have to play  
\- Murder on the Dance Floor – Sophie Ellis-Bextor

X Unusual X

_Second Squad be aware, some of you may get called over to the Third tonight. They have a big event going on as I'm sure you've all heard and may need additional units to help with security._

X Unusual X

Jason came to with a soft sigh. It felt like he had had a very strange dream. His eyes slowly opened to see that the lamps were off and the only light coming into the room was from the early morning sunlight outside the window. The last thing he remembered was telling Vincent about hearing Loki's voice in his head. Slowly lifting his head, he looked around, expecting to see the tiny room he had been renting in the hostel, instead it was a much larger room. Not to mention this new room was very richly furnished. Sitting up he looked around trying to take in the full scope of the room. The bed he was in could have easily fit all of the rest of the Avengers and their significant others. There were even bed curtains, real honest to goodness dark red velvet bed curtains. His whole restaurant could have fit into this one room, with room to spare. Looking towards the window that the morning light was streaming through, he somehow wasn't all that surprised to see Vincent standing there looking outwards.

"Where are we?"

The doctor turned to look at the man under his care and smiled when he saw that Jason was awake and clear eyed. "It's good to see you awake. Your friends were worried."

"My friends?" Jason shook his head. "How long have I been asleep?"

Smiling the younger man sat on the edge of the bed and took the assassin's wrist in his hand and felt the other man's pulse. Pleased with the strength and steadiness of the beat, he released his friend. "To answer your first question, we are in a SHIELD safe house that's being used to support your cover identity. Your friend Natasha arrived yesterday and saw to it that we had this place to work from."

"I've been asleep for two days?" It didn't make sense to him. He didn't think that he had been hurt that badly, even with the blood loss.

"Ah, yes." Stephen grimaced and looked down at his shaking hands. The stress of the last two days had caused his tremors to return. He had put a little more strength behind the sleep spell than he had intended. "I apologize for that. I had only intended for you to sleep long enough to break the spell that Loki had left behind."

Jason nodded, it felt strange but nice not having Loki whispering to him in his mind. He had spent the last six months since being freed questioning his sanity and always double guessing himself. The only one he had told before had been Darcy, because he knew that she wouldn't try to get him to talk to a shrink or suggest that he was crazy. Her suggestion had been to fight it and if Loki told him something to ignore it. He wasn't there and couldn't hurt him anymore. Loki was under lock and key on Asgard and had no way of reaching him here on Earth. And now thanks to Vincent, no not Vincent, Doctor Stephen Strange, Loki would never be able to use that spell that he left behind to either keep torturing him or take him over again. "Thank you." He spoke quietly. "I wish I could put an arrow through his eye socket for everything he's done to me, but since I can't I suppose getting him all the way out of my head works just as well."

Stephen pulled a small black book out of his jacket pocket and handed it to the other man, a solemn expression on his face. "This is what is left of the spell. You called it your ledger."

Taking it Jason reluctantly opened it and saw that the first page was blank. Quickly flipping through the pages, he released a relieved sigh when he saw that all the pages were blank. "It's been wiped clean."

"When I was in your mind, you told me that there was red in it and you asked me to help you erase it." He touched his friends arm. "I can't undo whatever was in it or the pain it has caused you, but I have done what I can to help. This is a fresh start. Use it well my friend."

Meeting the other man's eyes Jason nodded, a happy smile on his lips. "Don't worry, I plan to. Besides this will make my wife and best friend very happy women."

"I'm guessing that Agent Romanoff is your best friend then?" Stephen nodded to himself, it would make sense given that Agent Barton had used an image of her as part of his minds security. "She was very concerned about you when she arrived. She's the one who insisted that we move you here. Apparently this estate is a SHIELD safe house."

"It must be the Schild Landgut. It's the only safe house that SHIELD owns of this size in Germany."

"Does SHIELD own many safe houses?"

Jason laughed, "That's classified. Now you mentioned that my friends are here. So, who other than Natasha is here?"

"A Fräulein Grosskopf, Fräulein Starcke, and Herr Ruth. Agent Romanoff said that I was to let you know that Miss Carrington is also on her way and should arrive later today."

"That's good to know." Jason picked at the thick counterpane as a chill ran up his spine. The situation with Agent Cartwright and Herr Schubert Van Heinric must be more serious than he had thought, especially if Natasha had called in all of his Germany based contacts. Fräulein Grosskopf had been investigating Van Heinric for nearly the entire fifteen years she had been an agent with the German Federal Office for the Protection of the Constitution, department four. Fräulein Starcke was the best hacker that he knew, which was how she had ended up on SHIELD's watch list. Herr Ruth was one of the best thieves to come out of Germany in the last fifty years and still would have been if he hadn't interrupted one of Jason's earliest assignments. As for Miss Carrington, the young socialite had a penchant for dangerous games of intrigue. She had rescued him a few years earlier during an awkward situation where his cover was at risk of being blown. "How bad is it?"

"Not good, but better than it could be." Stephen stood when there was a knock on the door. Letting Natasha in, he turned back to look at the other man. "Van Heinric has upped his security and Herr Holtz is looking for you."

Natasha took over at this point. "They don't know specifically that it was you Clint, but they have a vague description. Fortunately your contacts are good." Striding over to the bed, she handed him a SHIELD issued touchpad. "Your cover as Leif Thorson has been expanded. You are now a rich Norwegian American crime boss who likes to keep pretty women around you at all times, especially since your personal bodyguard slash enforcer, namely me, gives you ties into the Russian mafia. Miss Carrington is your newest pet, much to the anger of your wife, who is a wealthy Norwegian heiress. She is staying in one of your properties in Oslo while you are here trying to make inroads into the European arms trade."

"What about Vincent?"

"Doctor Strange is your personal physician." She looked over her shoulder at the other man. "No offense but we'll keep the martial arts and mystical abilities to ourselves for now, until they are needed."

Stephen nodded. "No sense in letting them see our whole hand."

"Exactly." She looked back at her best friend and smiled at the black book that he was holding. Doctor Strange had said that it was a blank ledger left over from breaking up the last bits of the spell that Loki had held Jason under. "Go back to sleep. We need you rested. There's a lot of planning left to do that we need you fully rested for."

Jason rolled his eyes at her. "I slept for two days Tasha. I need to get up."

Stephen saw himself out without a word, content that his patient was feeling better.

Making sure that the doctor was gone, Natasha scowled at Jason and tossed him a mobile phone. "Call your wife. She's worried about you." As she moved to let herself out, she heard her friend mumble his thanks. "You're welcome."

X Unusual X


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, RL has been crazy hectic for me lately, but things have finally settled. I'll be trying to be getting the next chapter out before too much longer.

If you think, you're getting away  
I will prove you wrong  
I'll take you all the way  
Boy, just come along  
Hear me when I say, hey  
\- Murder on the Dance Floor – Sophie Ellis-Bextor

X Unusual X

_Everyone be on the lookout. Sergeant Mason from the Eleventh has misplaced his teenage daughter again. Reminder to you all Nadeen Mason is five foot seven, blond hair, blue eyes, nineteen with a fake ID. She'll probably be trying to get into one of the twenty-one plus nightclubs again. If you see her, pick her up and call her dad._

X Unusual X

"A masked ball? You want me to host a masked ball?" Jason looked around at the gathering of his six contacts and friends incredulous. Natasha was glaring at him, deathly serious. Stephen Strange was looking at him with an arched eyebrow. Each of the others were pretending that he hadn't just questioned their plans for him.

Medea Carrington held up a well manicured finger and pointed it straight at him. "Mister Thorson is rich and European darling."Her high class accent made the harsh words at him like ice. "In order to get in good with Herr Van Heinric you need to show him that you are just as rich and powerful as he is." She stood and sauntered over to him a dangerous look in her eyes. Stabbing him in his chest with her perfectly manicured finger, she continued, "The start to any successful intrigue is to act the part. Agent Romanoff is a good example of this. When she was with Mister Tony Stark, how long did it take him to find out that she was working for your boss?"

"Not until the boss told him."

"Exactly. We want Herr Van Heinric to believe that you are a rich Norwegian-American, classy, yet rude. What better way to do this than by throwing a fancy dress party to wow them with your wealth." The petite ginger haired socialite tossed her hair over her shoulder. "As for me my part is obvious. I am playing your paramour, the one your wife is hideously jealous over."

Jason sighed, before shaking his head with a laugh. "Fortunately for you, my wife and her Taser are actually in Norway."

That brought Medea up short in surprise. All of the others laughed unsure if he were joking or not. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Natasha roll her eyes at her friend. "You're really married?" She sat heavily back in her seat. "I didn't see that one coming. Does she even know what you do for a living darling?"

He nodded, "Of course she does, she's an agent too."

"Well that is good." Agent Marie Grosskopf arched an eyebrow at the English woman daring her to continue. The German intelligence agent wanted to get back to work on their plans for getting in with Van Heinric. Her organization had been trying to get a hold of the crime boss for twenty years. It was the reason that she had started working with Agent Barton and SHIELD to begin with. "Now back to work. Fraulein Carrington is right though. Herr Van Heinric is attracted to money and power, and little else. It is part of the reason we have never been able to get close to him. We at the BFV do not have what he wants. Mister Leif Thorson does. Or at least will appear to. That is why this masked ball is so important."

"Okay I get that, but why a masked ball?" Jason looked over at his smirking partner. Natasha just sat silent.

"I was wondering that myself." Zelda Starke said in thickly accented English. The German hacker was familiar with undercover work, but she was used to the kind that was behind the screen not the kind that was out from behind it.

The thief Stobarth Ruth, sighed as he relaxed back into the leather armchair he sat in. "It is a show of opulence. If you are rich enough to host one for the richest of society, than you are worthy of Herr Van Heinric's attention. It is as simple as that. We want him to see you as an equal and that is what we want."

"All right." Jason acquiesced to their logic. Everything they said made sense, he wasn't happy about it, but if public exposure was what was needed then he'd do it. Hopefully he'd be able to channel Tony convincingly for the duration. "So I need to be Tony Stark in order to convince Van Heinric that he wants to know me so that I can get close enough to him to take out his newest pet, Agent Cartwright."

Marie nodded, "Exactly. There is nothing worse than a rogue agent. We need to know her price and we need to take her out." She stood and walked to the window that overlooked the estates vast garden. "I don't like saying that but it is what we have to do. No court in the world could convict any of them." Her pale blue eyes were hard as she turned back to look at them all. Pleased that none of them flinched or turned away, she continued. "We need to get this planned. One week is all my government will give us."

"And I have to return to my Master in one week." Stephen said from his spot sitting on a settee next to Natasha. "I don't condone killing, but in this case it is not my place to disapprove. I will put what protective spells I know on the estate, on the ballroom, and on each of you. Beyond that I don't know what else I can do."

"Stay with Clint at all times." Natasha ordered softly, speaking for the first time since the meeting had been called. "Carrington is playing the paramour and will circulate around the party. Starke since you are his technical person, you will be dressed down and will be circulating among the security staff. Grosskopf you are acting as his bodyguard for the evening. Not that Clint needs one, but we must keep up appearances. Ruth and I will be set up as part of the security detail. This will allow us to move more freely around the perimeter in order to gather data about our guests. Clint you know your job. Get close to them. Get the evidence, and then do your job. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," they chorused.

For a few minutes there was silence until Medea cleared her throat and started to quietly outline what they would need for the party.

X Unusual X

-May 2012-

Loki's underground hiding place was cold. It was also echoing with the screams of his first human victim. It had been harder to take control of the SHIELD agent than Loki had anticipated. His initial spell had taken hold only because Agent Clint Barton had been surprised, but once the surprise had faded the mortal had begun to fight. So now the Ǽsir was forced to take more drastic measures to control him. With a single hand he signaled his other slaves to stop torturing Agent Barton. Pulling the mortal's head back by his hair, he looked down into eyes that were half the bright blue of the Tesseract and half their natural shade. "Let me in Agent Barton. It will go so much better for you if you do."

Glaring weakly at the man holding him, Agent Barton, known to a select few by his real name, spit blood at him. "Zur Hölle mit dir!"

Loki growled and threw the mortal man into the tunnels wall. "You will bow before me Barton." Taking the staff that his own master had given him, he touched it to Barton's chest once more and dove into the other man's mind. What he found there was a silent restaurant, broken down and half destroyed. Grinning he turned to face a broken wooden door. Pushing it open, he sneered at the desert he found beyond. "A place of solace Barton, or is this desert just a distraction?"

"Does it matter?"

Turning Loki was vaguely surprised to see not Agent Barton, but instead a red-haired female. "And who are you I wonder?" He stalked back into the broken restaurant, missing the appearance of the man he was seeking.

Jason stood just inside the desert and stared out at the image of Natasha that Loki was currently in a staring contest with. He was tired of fighting Loki's control, but he wouldn't give up, not if it meant protecting the ones he loves. Let the demigod go into the other part of his mind, there was nothing truly important there. Everything Jason held dear was hidden in the middle of his desert, in that small New Mexico town where he had fallen in love. A sudden surge of pain drove him to his knees. Loki was going through and destroying the Helicarrier that Jason had slowly built up in his mind over the years as a defense against mental intrusions. It was all he could do not to scream as his mind was filled with the Tesseract's bright blue light. Slamming the splintered door to the restaurant closed, he turned and ran. He ran until he reached his version of the Bifrost site. It was there in the center of the circle of Norse knot work that he fell to his knees and screamed.

The mental image that he had of his wife wrapped her arms around him as he cried, "I'm here Jason. I'm safe."

His voice was quiet as he kept repeating the plea that no one outside his mental desert could hear. "Help me. Please someone help me. Tasha. Darcy. Help me."

X Unusual X

AN2: Zur Hölle mit dir! – Go to Hell!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I know, I am so bad. But at least I finally found my binder again and can get back to typing this up again. I promise this is a finished story and it will get completely typed soon. Love to all of you who have followed this over the years and stuck with me this far and thank you all for reading this. And for anyone who is just coming in, welcome to the mad house.

Unusual Avenger  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

It’s murder on the dance floor  
But you better not kill the groove, hey, hey  
It’s murder on the dance floor  
But you better not steal the moves  
DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down  
\- Murder on the Dance Floor – Sophie Ellis-Bextor

X Unusual X

_Dispatch to all units. There has been a break in at the Chase branch on Second. All units please respond. Shots have been fired. Reports are coming in that there are hostages. Proceed with caution._

X Unusual X

 

Seven days was all they had, so they made sure that they were done in five. Stephen spent the time laying protective spells into the perimeter fence, laying them into the very stones of the house, and even wrote them into the ballroom floor. Madea spent the time making her rounds of the ultra rich set and the nobility, inviting them and all their friends to her new “lover’s” party. Marie and Natasha spent their days bringing in and vetting possible security staff for the party, while Zelda set up her high tech security devices in the off chance that magic wasn’t enough protection. Stobarth ended up testing all of the security while lending a hand to make sure that they were all dressed with the necessary style of an event like this one was turning out to be.

  
As for Jason, he had been put out with a spell, after the third night saw everyone being woken up to the sounds of his screaming. He never said anything, but they all knew that it was bad. If a man they all knew as a hardened spy and assassin was screaming, then whatever is was, was far worse than any of them, save perhaps Black Widow had ever experienced.

  
The morning of the fifth day, Stephen found the red haired assassin sitting next to her partner, carding her fingers through his short hair. “I’m afraid I may have stirred up a few dreams in my efforts to help rid him of Loki’s spell.”

  
“Jason…” she whispered. Raising her head Natasha looked at Stephen with troubled eyes. “Clint would rather face these dreams then keep any part of Loki in his head. Loki made him kill our own allies and attack our friends. I don’t even know what was done to him before the attack on the Helicarrier, he won’t talk about it at all. I wish he would, but the only one he will talk to is his wife.”

  
Stephen hummed deep in his throat as he considered that. In so far as he knew, Agent Barton had only spoken to the unknown wife once, and that was right after he had woken from the first spell. Perhaps it was time to alter their plans just a little. “Agent Romanoff, I have an idea. One that Agent Barton may not, actually he really won’t approve of it, but I would like your permission to do it.”

  
“Will it help him sleep?”

  
“If what you have told me is true, then my idea will help.” He sat in an armchair that had been placed near the bed. “It means that I will miss the first half of the party though.” He shrugged, “well possibly as little as the first half hour. Can the team make do without me until then?”

  
“Of course.” She turned back to her friend. She would do anything for him. He had saved her so many times that she felt that she could never repay him. “Dress her in red. It will make a bigger impression that way.”

  
With a soft chuckle the sorcerer vanished off to do his self-appointed task. After he had left, Natasha brushed a hand across her friend’s cheek and whispered his name into his ear again. Doctor Strange has assured her that if she just called him, that Jason would wake up. Hopefully the Doctor’s plan of bringing Darcy would help. Fortunately for all involved, Agent Darcy Lewis had been through the full low level agent training which included basic espionage tactics.

  
“Jason, it’s time to wake up.” She ran her hand through his hair again and smiled when he groaned. “Come on Jason, it’s time to get up.” When all that resulted from that statement was another groan, she rolled her eyes. He really was not a morning person. Deciding to change tactics, she smiled as she leaned close to his ear. “Jason, Tony’s drunk and Bruce has convinced him to dress in one of Pepper’s ball gowns and he’s going to sing.”

  
A single blue eye cracked open to look at her. “Bullshit.”

  
Laughing she sat up and patted his arm, pleased when he opened his other eye to glare up at her. “Well it got you to wake up didn’t it? Besides which we didn’t want you to sleep through your own party.”

  
Jason huffed at this, it seems that he had been knocked out for two days straight again. “Next time warn me before you have Vincent put a sleep spell on me.” Pushing the heavy blankets aside, he maneuvered his legs over the edge and nearly toppled to the floor when they refused to hold his weight. “I think I should eat something before we do anything else.” Relaxing back onto the bed, he yawned. This was the second time he had woken recently feeling like he had missed everything. “Why did you let him knock me out Tasha?”

  
“You weren’t sleeping and when you were you were screaming. You needed to rest.” Natasha stood and moved towards the door. “I’ll send someone up with some food. Your outfit for tonight is in the wardrobe. You’ll be going as Odin, only without the eye-patch.” As she opened the door she turned to look back at him. “And try to remember Mister Thorson you are channeling Tony Stark this evening in an effort to get in close to Herr Van Heinric.”

  
“With an assistant like you how on Earth could I possibly forget, Miss Romanoff.”

  
“See that wasn’t so hard was it?” With a smirk his friend left him to himself.

  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, he waited for the food she had promised him. He knew she was right about his sleeping, because he wasn’t. Since he was on a mission, he wasn’t allowed to call Darcy. Of course his mission wasn’t supposed to have lasted this long. His simple mission had gotten horribly complicated. After a few minutes, he decided to check out the costume that Tasha had left for him. Stumbling across the room, he pulled the wardrobe open with shaking hands and pulled out the black garment bag he found there. Yawning again, he leaned against the wardrobe and blinked heavily several times. Taking a deep breath, he pushed away and stumbling, managed to make it to the armchair next to the bed. Collapsing into it, he pulled the garment bag across his lap. Unzipping it, he was unsurprised to see that what was in it was a gold version of Thor’s armor. Laughing softly, he ran his fingers over the heavy bronze metal and thick velvet red of the attached cape. “Damn, I’m glad Thor’s not here.”

 

X Unusual X


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Another one for you and so quickly too. Finally making progress on getting this typed up. Only another four or five chapters to go and that’s not counting the shorts I still have to type up. Peace, Love, and Cookies.

Unusual Avenger  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

 

If you think, you’re getting away  
I will prove you wrong  
I’ll’ take you all the way  
Stay another song  
I’ll blow you away, hey  
\- Murder on the Dance Floor – Sophie Ellis-Bextor

X Unusual X

_Thirteen? Twenty-three? Fifteen? Or maybe it was the other one… Oh, shi… Second Squad please disregard. Situation normal. For once._

X Unusual X

Jason cringed internally as he entered the party a smirk worthy of Tony Stark on his lips, Medea on his arm. The beautiful ginger haired Brit was dressed to the nines as a Norse Goddess, her silver half mask barely disguising who she was. But that wasn’t the point of her mask. Everyone here already knew who she was, so her mask was a mere formality. Taking a quick look around the already crowded ballroom, Jason picked out each of the members of his team. Natasha was standing at the entrance, elegant in a black suit with her hair up in a classic French twist. Zelda was stationed by the DJ in order to disguise the fact that her touchpad was more than it seemed. She was also dressed in a black suit; however her dark hair was in a simple ponytail. Finding Stobarth was easy, the German thief was dressed in Armani and was keeping an eye on everyone getting near to or leaving through the rear doors to the gardens.

A softly cleared throat indicated that Marie had taken up her position behind him and to his right. Since she was playing the part of bodyguard this evening, the well built blond Fraulein was dressed as a Valkyrie in order to match Jason and Medea.

“Show time.” Lifting a hand as though to adjust his own mask, he tapped the tiny com that was virtually invisible in his left ear. “Com check.” There was a chorus of affirmatives from his team, all except Stephen. For some reason the man hadn’t been around all day. “Anyone seen Cobalt? Ruby? Steel?”

_“Nein, Herr Thorson. Herr Doktor has not entered via the rear, garden entrance.”_

_“He hasn’t come in through the front entrance either Mister Thorson.”_ Natasha’s voice was all sweetness as she replied to him. _“Do you wish for me to call him and see why he has been delayed sir?”_

“Нет Natalia.” Jason took a wine glass off the tray of a passing waiter and lifted it in salute to an undercover Interpol agent that he recognized vaguely from an op from a few years prior. It appeared that the other man was still on the same mission, since his cover still seemed to be the same one as before.

“Someone you know darling?” Medea asked in a conversational tone just before she took a sip of her own wine.

Pulling to mind how Tony acts, he grinned widely. “Why? Are you jealous?” At her pout, he laughed. “Relax my jewel, he is just a nodding acquaintance. You have nothing to worry about.” The soft tones of a watered down Norwegian accent fell flawlessly from his lips. “Natalia has Herr Van Heinric arrived? I am curious to meet him.” Jason nearly laughed when his best friend discreetly glared at him and proceeded to flip him off. “I’ll take that as a no my Ruby.” Catching Medea’s eye he lifted her hand and released her arm. “Go on and enjoy yourself my Emerald. This party is as much for you as for me my jewel.”

_“Check in.”_ Zelda’s voice came through the com a little louder than she had anticipated and they all winced. _“Sorry folks, but Herr Van Heinric is her along with Herr Holtz and Fraulein Cartwright. They are just getting out of their car. ETA three minutes.”_ The sound of Zelda tapping on her computer screen filtered through the com lines. _“Preliminary scans indicate that only Target Two and Three are armed. Target One is dressed as a king and has a sword. Target Two is dressed as a musketeer and also has a sword. Scans show the possibility of three f more concealed firearms. Target Three is dressed as a queen in a green dress. No weapons are visible on her, but preliminary scans indicate at least on firearm.”_

“Gute Arbeit Sapphire. Keep up the surveillance. I need to know if any of them so much as sneezes.” Jason spoke quietly, using his wine glass to mask the movement of his lips. Quickly downing the overpriced Cabernet Sauvignon, he placed the newly empty glass on a passing waiter’s tray. Smiling widely again, he nearly laughed as he reminded himself that he was pretending to essentially be Tony for the evening. After about half an hour as he mingled and slowly tracked Van Heinric, he was startled by Zelda’s frantic whisper.

_“Scheiβe. We have crashers Iron. Repeat high end crashers.”_

Snagging a new flute of champagne off a tray, he smiled brightly at the man standing in front of him. The businessman was trying to win his favor by describing his latest real estate ventures. “Really, you don’t say.”

_“Yes sir.”_

“Oh definitely Herr Thorson, my new estate has the best view of the Rheine River that money can buy.”

“Does your new estate have a name yet?” Jason could practically hear Nat’s rolled eyes as she confirmed that she knew exactly who the crashers were.

_“It’s Tony Stark, Iron.”_

_“Facial recognition also confirms that.” Zelda paused for a moment. “Why is your work being crashed by Iron Man?”_

Quickly excusing himself from the truly boring conversation, Jason moved quickly toward where Iron Man was arguing with Tasha.

“Do you know who I am?”

“I understand who you are sir, but I am still under orders not to let uninvited guests into Mister Thorson’s party.”

“I’m sure your boss will have no problem letting me in. Just scuttle along and ask if I can come in, like the good little guard that you are.”

Seeing that Natasha was on the verge of knocking Stark out, Jason decided to intervene in a manner that would make Tony proud. “There you are my friend. Why did you not let us know that you were coming Tony?” Upon seeing him, Jason was pleased to note that Stark did a slight double take. Fortunately the other Avenger recovered quickly and held out his hand for it to be shaken. Taking it in a firm grip, he pulled Tony close enough that he could whisper his cover name before releasing the other man.

“So how’s business these days Leif? Booming I hope.”

Jason laughed at the not so subtle joke, ignoring the bitter tone to the words. “Always my friend.” He turned to Tony’s companion, pleased to see that Pepper was only looking at him with a pleasantly bland expression. “And you mein Schatz, must be the stalwart Miss Potts.” Taking one of her hands, he bowed over it and kissed her knuckles. Straightening he winked at her and was pleased when she laughed in response. It was nice to know that if their operation went south, his handler and her boyfriend/his teammate were there to pull their collective asses out if needed. “Enjoy the party my friends. If you need masks Natalia will be more than happy to see to it that you each get one.” With that and a smirk at the glaring Natasha, he turned away and went back to hunting his quarry. Neither Sarah Cartwright or Shafer Holtz were walking out of this building alive, not if he could help it.

X Unusual X

Нет – Russian (Nyet) No  
Gute Arbeit – (German) Good work  
Scheiβe – (German) Shit  
Mein Schatz – (German) my treasure


	28. Chapter 28

Unusual Avenger  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

 

I’m so glad you trusted me  
to slid up on this dusty seat  
and let your hair down  
and get out’a town  
\- I Don’t Want This Night to End – Luke Bryan

X Unusual X

_Second Squad this is Dispatch. There are reports coming in of a bride running through traffic. She’s wearing a very large foofy white wedding dress with puff sleeves. She’s described as having red hair and is approximately five foot six to five foot eight in height._

X Unusual X

Tracking his prey through the party turned out to be a relatively easy task, especially since Jason had five others also tracking their movements. Getting an introduction however was proving far harder. Jason had spent over an hour already figuratively dancing around the room trying to get a hold of the arms dealer and his entourage. With a scowl he stepped out onto the patio overlooking the gardens. It was very frustrating. Rolling his head from shoulder to shoulder, he sighed when the bones let out a loud pop and the muscles relaxed.

“Need help?” Tony spoke softly as he came out to stand next to his teammate. He didn’t know what Hawkeye wanted Van Heinric for, but if it had to do with shutting down that rat’s under the table arms deals, then Tony was perfectly happy to play along. “I can get you an intro, if that’s the problem.”

Nodding Jason held out a hand, “Anything you can do to help, would be greatly appreciated.”

Taking his friend’s hand, Tony shook it once before stepping back. “An intro I can do. I don’t want to know what you and Romanoff are doing, but if it has anything to do with putting him out of business, I’m all for it.”

The two men turned towards the gardens when they heard an odd crackling sound, similar to that let out by a Taser or Tesla coil. A quick glance at each other and they were both moving down the steps cautiously. Upon reaching the fountain, Jason let out a laugh when he saw that instead of an intruder it was a very wet Doctor Strange. “I think you missed your target Stephen.” Reaching out a hand, he helped his friend out of the fountain.

Stepping out of the fountain, the doctor grimaced at the wet squelching sound his boots made. “I was aiming for about five feet to my right.” Waving an arm, he shivered as his clothes dried quickly from the unspoken spell. “Unfortunately, teleportation is not an exact science.” Noticing the SHIELD agent had a companion, he held out a hand to the other man. “Doctor Stephen Strange and you are Tony Stark, if I’m not mistaken.”

“No, you’re not.” Tony took the other man’s hand noting a tiny triangular pin of his collar. It was the same pin he himself wore to events like this one. It was part of why he had even come at all. Masked balls weren’t really his sort of thing after all, but when one of the higher ups in the order calls, you go. Reaching up he fingered the pin on his own collar, pleased to note that the Doctor blinked in acknowledgement. “Fortunately for you I’m friends with this guy, so I’m going to help you guys out. Just at the ball. I don’t want to know what you do with the guy after. Not my business.”

Stephen nodded. This whole thing wasn’t really his business either, but his role was simple and well defined. “I’m sure we all appreciate the help Mister Stark.”

_“I don’t Cobalt.”_ Jason heard Natasha snark into his earpiece. She definitely was not happy about Stark crashing the party that they had spent the last five days working on.

“Calm down Ruby. Cobalt doesn’t have his earpiece, Sapphire still need to get it to him. Steel, Emerald, Silver check in.”

Stobarth answered with a chuckle. _“All clear here, boss. Everyone is still making the rounds.”_

_“No one’s tried to follow you. I’ve stationed myself by the door.”_

_“And what a fine figure you make there too, Fraulein.”_

_“Shut it Steel. We are working.”_

Jason rolled his eyes and motioned for Tony and Stephen to walk with him inside. “Emerald report.”

Medea’s soft sultry voice answered after a moment. _“Clear. But there is a commotion at the entry stairs Iron. It’s a lady in red.”_

_“No confirm on ident.”_ Zelda reported. _“It’s like she popped out of nowhere. You have to come see this boss.”_

Exchanging a worried glance with Tony, Jason hurried up the stairs back into the ballroom, Tony and Stephen on his heels. He stopped short however when they had only just entered the hall. Just coming in the doors at the other end of the hall was a woman, just as Zelda had said, dressed all in red. Disguising her face was a silver mask that came up into a crown above her head. A glittering necklace of diamond and rubies highlighted a neckline that Jason was very familiar with. The smile she gave him, was downright dangerous. He could do nothing but watch as she walked slowly down the short staircase to the ballroom floor, where she was instantly surrounded by admirers, both male and female.

Stephen clapped a hand onto his friends shoulder and leaned in to speak quietly into his ear. “Maybe now you’ll sleep at night.” After another glance at the dance floor he continued, “And fortunately for our operation Van Heinric looks intrigued.”

Jason turned his head to speak to his friend, not daring to take his eyes off his wife as she was introduced to the very man that he and his team were hunting by the rogue agent that he had been sent to kill.”I don’t want him intrigued Stephen, I want him dead and I want his lieutenant dead and I want Agent Cartwright to pay for what she’s done, so that I can go home to where I know my wife and unborn child will be safe.” He turned icy eyes onto his friend. “Do you all understand? If anything happens to them, I will not forgive any of you and I can personally guarantee that your deaths will not be pleasant.” Without waiting for a reply, he tugged Tony’s arm, forcing the older man to follow him. “Time for an introduction.” With Tony following, he cut his way across the dance floor until he reached his wife. Coming up behind her, he grabbed her left arm in a steely grip and wrapped his right arm possessively around her waist. “Idunn, my pearl, why are you here and not still in Oslo as you had told me you’d be?”

Tipping her head back and to the right, Darcy looked up at her husband’s stormy face through the corner of her eye and tried not to shudder at the look there. Quickly remembering her part, she bowed her head in seeming submission. “Forgive me Leif, but when I heard that that Carrington woman was trying to steal you away from me, I became worried. She is so much more beautiful than I am.” She replied in flawless Norwegian.

Tony took the opportunity to jump in and cleared his throat. “So nice to see you again Idunn. It’s been ages. You never come to my parties anymore.” He turned the full force of his money making smile onto Van Heinric. “And neither do you Schubert. Why is that by the way? Is it because I got out of the arms business or is it because Mrs. Thorson doesn’t come anymore?”

Van Heinric let out a loud chuckle. “I do not come anymore Stark, because Interpol has suspended my international flying privileges. Damn bureaucrats can’t seem to tell the difference between a legitimate Defense Consultant and an arms dealer anymore.”

Tony hummed as though in agreement and took a deep drink of a flute of champagne he had snagged from a passing waiter. “Well I guess it was good that I ran into you here then. I had been wondering about that. I got to admit though, Leif’s parties are almost as good as mine.”

“Indeed.” Van Heinric looked from Tony to the man who was now smiling at him, even though his possessive grip on his wife hadn’t lessened any. This alone confirmed that he had underestimated the shorter man. There was a titanium spine behind those frosty eyes. Perhaps they could do business after all. “I’m afraid that I’ve been terribly rude to you Herr Thorson. My name is Schubert Van Heinric, as I’m sure you already know.” He waved to his two companions. “This is my bodyguard Shafer Holtz and my beloved Sarah Cartwright.”

Jason smiled at them all, reminding himself again to channel Stark. “A pleasure. You’ve met my wife Idunn already. The lovely Valkyrie behind me is my bodyguard Ingrid.”

Van Heinric noted that he had not mentioned the name of the man who was dressed in an Asian style outfit, standing next to the Valkyrie, and this made him curious. “And your other companion?”

Jason nearly cursed, how could he forget to mention Stephen. “He is Idunn’s personal doctor. Goes with her everywhere. Is that not so Doctor Strange?”

The doctor in question bowed his head in acknowledgement. “Yes sir. As you can see, her health is improving. I expect that she will be back to full strength soon.”

Nodding Jason practically flung Darcy at the other man. Speaking in a vicious tone, he glared at the other man. “Well then if her health is doing so much better, we want to keep it that way. See to it that she is put to bed doctor. We all know how tiring the trip from Oslo to Berlin is.”

Stephen bowed slightly before turning and guiding Darcy away, her purpose here at the party had been served and now it was time for her to focus on the other main reason that she was here; Jason’s daily nightmares.

“It is so hard to find good discreet help these days.” Van Heinric said with a pleasant smile. He was liking the other man very much. Pulling a business card from his pocket, he handed it to the man he knew as Leif Thorson. “Call my secretary. I believe we can do business Herr Thorson. Give your wife my regards.”

Jason nodded in response as he put the card away in his own pocket. “Of course. I look forward to working with you Herr Van Heinric. Please do enjoy the rest of the party.” Turning to tony he smiled blandly. “If you’ll excuse me Mister Stark, I need to go check on something with my chief of security.”

“Of course Leif.” Tony turned back to Van Heinric with a vicious smile of his own. As much as he hated it, he knew that this man was essential to getting the leftovers of Stark Industries weapons out of circulation.. “We need to talk Schubert, privately.” At the other man’s answering nod, Tony motioned for Natasha to join them. No matter how he felt about Van Heinric personally, he couldn’t help but pity the man who was watching the Widow walk over to them in her admittedly well-fitted black suit. As soon as they were alone, Tony knew what would happen, but as much as he didn’t like it, he knew why it was happening. “Shubert this is Natalia, one of Leif’s security guards. Lovely isn’t she.” Sharing a look with his teammate he nodded. As soon as the had Van Heinric separated from his lieutenant and the woman with him, Widow would do her job.

X Unusual X


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever, although still not as long as some. I do have some good news as to part of why it took so long.  
> I started part two!  
> So after I'm done getting UA up I will start getting UA: Aftermath up.  
> Of course that's only part of why it took a while. To be honest there is a part of this chapter I hate, and it took a while before I figured out how to change it just enough that I didn't feel truly disgusted by it. I do have to say that I hate Herr Van Heinric very much.

Unusual Avenger  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

Got the stars coming out over my hood  
And all I know now  
Is it’s going good  
\- I Don’t Want This Night to End – Luke Bryan

X Unusual X

_Next time someone sees him, can you please remind Spiderman to stop leaving his webs everywhere._

X Unusual X

_“Iron, Ruby is on the move. Target is in sight and hooked.”_

Jason smiled blandly at a passing businessman dressed up as a roman. “Ruby, dispatch target on Silver’s order. Steel report position of targets Two and Three.”  


The thief’s voice was quiet as he answered. He had moved up to a balcony overlooking the dance floor in order to have a better view. _“Target Two is on your six Emerald and target Three is on yours Iron. Silver, Ruby, and Stark have taken target One towards the library if you’d like to join them. Sapphire, target Three should be coming into sight for you in three, two… now. You should be able to see her now.”_

_“Target acquired. Orders Iron?”_

The assassin’s voice was hard as he answered Zelda and gave the orders to the rest of the team. “Emerald distract target Two and lead him back around towards the garden. Steel will follow you and will help with containment. I’ll join you two as soon as target Three is secure.” After they both gave noises of acknowledgement, he continued. “Sapphire distract target Three, I’m coming up on her six.” Even as he gave the command, he could see the hacker already moving towards Agent Cartwright. He wasn’t worried about having to give any of the others kill orders, that burden was solely on him, Marie, and Natasha. Each of the rest of their team had nonlethal weapons and poisons on them.

“Miss Cartwright, I’m sorry to disturb you, but I’ve been asked to take you to the library. Herr Van Heinric is asking for you to join him there.” Zelda’s voice was appropriately subservient as she intercepted target Three. “If you could please come with me, I’ll take you to him.”

The rogue Interpol agent nodded in agreement as she put her nearly empty glass on a passing tray, not noticing that she was being followed even as she followed the hacker.

_“Silver reporting. Target One has been neutralized.”_

Jason’s smile was predatory as he followed Zelda and Agent Cartwright out of the ballroom and down the hallway towards where Natasha and Marie were waiting. “Good work. Ruby, target Three coming your ways.”

_“Copy. Take out or contain?”_

“Take out."

_“Copy. Silver is setting it up to look like they took each other out.”_

“Acknowledged. The fewer questions there are from the locals the better.”

_“Emerald to Iron. Target Two had taken the bait and is now taking a nap in the gazebo. Pick him up at your leisure Silver. Steel had done a fantastic job tying him up.”_

_“Acknowledged Emerald. My government thanks you.”_ The German agent’s voice was pleased. _“ETA on target Three?”_

Jason answered as he passed a pale faced Tony in the hallway. “ETA 30 seconds.” Tapping his com off, the archer laid a gentle hand on his friend’s arm. “Did you see anything?” He let out a relieved breath when the other man shook his head no. “Well that’s something at least. You aren’t meant for these sorts of things Tony.” Meeting the billionaire’s eyes, he smiled softly in sympathy. “Go get Pepper, tell her that you’re not feeling well. Get in your car, go to your hotel, have a stiff drink, and go to bed. When you get up in the morning it will all seem like a bad dream.” Pushing Tony back towards the ballroom, he moved towards the library, turning his com back on in the process. “Status Ruby?” The sound of a scuffle was his answer. Hurrying to the library he entered, quietly closing the door behind him. Agent Grosskopf was in the middle of a fist fight with Agent Cartwright, Natasha standing to one side observing. “So?”

Natasha glanced at her friend for a second before turning her attention back to the two combatants. “They are both doing well. Why the delay?”

He winced when Marie took a roundhouse to the cheek, only to smile when she returned the favor with an uppercut that laid the other woman out on the floor. “Tony was in the hall. I think you scared him Nat.”

The red haired assassin smirked, she and Tony might qualify as friends, but their relationship was still highly antagonistic. Fortunately for the rest of their merry band of sort of heroes, Doctor Banner was a good referee due to Tony’s awe of him and Natasha’s lingering fear of the Big Guy.

Catching Marie’s eye he nodded, and she surprised her opponent by shoving her open palmed backwards into Hawkeye’s arms. Looking down at the brunette he asked her the question that had been on all their minds. “What was your price for selling out Agent Cartwright? What made you betray your own people?”

The British agent sagged against him as the fight left her. “My son. Van Heinric was the father of my son and he has threatened to kill him if I didn’t do what he wanted. I haven’t seen him in six months. I just want him back.”

Jason pitied her, he really did, but the boy was probably already dead. Natasha would confirm his status after they were done. Van Heinric was truly a bastard and it was better for all involved now that he was dead. “You know he’s already gone. You’ll never see him again.” He released her when she went limp with a wail. Glancing at Natasha he nodded, it was time. She handed him a gun with a muffler already attached. “Or maybe you will, I suppose it depends on which god you believe in.” Placing the barrel to the back of her skull, he sighed. “Trust me, this is the better option.”

“I know.”

A single shot and his part of it was over, but for the paperwork and cleanup. Natasha left silently in order to take care of Holtz. It was time to call for the cleaners.

Marie looked at the SHIELD agent as he undid the muffler from the barrel and placed it into his pocket. He was methodically dismantling the weapon and she knew that she would never see it again and it would never be found. Cleaners were coming and would see to it that the bodies were removed and taken back to one of Herr Van Heinric’s properties for set up and disposal. “What are you going to do next?”

Jason looked at the blond German Federal agent and smiled softly as he continued to hide away each piece of the weapon in his hand in various pockets. “Same as you. Debrief with my bosses. After that…” He smirked as he placed the final piece of the gun in Marie’s hand. The firing pin looked tiny in her hand, but he was pleased that it was literally out of his hands. “Well my wife is here from Norway. I think I’ll spend a bit of time with her before she has to go back to her primary assignment.” Turning he walked out of the library, closing the door softly behind him, confident that Marie would keep curious visitors out. He had to make another appearance at the party so that no one would suspect anything was wrong. He had two more days with this cover and he was planning on using that time well. “Emerald, Steel, Ruby, check in.”

_“Everything at the party is going well.”_ Medea’s softly cultured voice answered first. _“I do believe that I have found my new intrigue. Permission to bugger off and have my wicked way with Mister Forest?”_

Laughing Jason gave her permission. Mister Caspian Forest wouldn’t know what hit him until after Medea was done with him. It was almost enough to make the SHIELD agent pity the young Englishman.

Stobarth was next to answer with a laugh. _“Well now that Emerald found herself a new toy, it’s time for me to reacquaint myself with my friend Stefanos. I’ll see you lot later.”_

_“Enjoy.”_ Zelda muttered into her com. _“Do you want me to get Cobalt and Pearl back down here, boss?”_

_“Go ahead.”_ Natasha said as she checked in. _“Iron, everything has been taken care of here. Cleaners will be here in twenty. Enjoy dancing with your wife.” ___

“Thank you Ruby. I intend to.”

X Unusual X

\- May 2012 –

The Battle of Manhattan was over and cleanup was getting started all over the island, including inside a tiny mid-town restaurant that Tony had found during the fight. It was a couple of blocks off of 42nd and had caught the billionaire’s eye due to the fact that he didn’t know what shawarma was. The owners had been more than happy to have the superheroes as guests when they stopped in after turning Loki over to a group of SHIELD guards and Director Fury.

As the lot of them sat around the table eating or rather in most cases trying not to fall asleep, Jason sat sideways trying to breathe. He had placed his left foot on Natasha’s chair and had propped his head up with one hand. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he was starting to really feel the injuries that he had had inflicted on him. After having been slammed on his back by a Chitauri and going through a plate glass window, his ribs hurt. “Tasha,” he whispered hoarsely, unable to take a breath deep enough to speak louder.

“Hmm?” The red haired assassin raised her eyes from the table to meet those of her best friend, only to awaken fully from her stupor when she saw the pained grimace on his face. “Clint?” She reached out a hand and touched his arm. To her great surprise he flinched and let out a tiny pained cry that drew the attentions of the other Avengers.

“Hey Legolas, are you okay?”

Bruce reached out and laid a gentle hand on Jason’s back, only to lift it slightly when the younger man cried out again. “He’s not okay Tony. I think his ribs are hurt. Agent Barton did anything happen to your back?”

“Just a couple of hard hits.”

“Agent Romanoff can you call an ambulance please” Bruce smiled softly as the young woman did as he asked, the three others were all watching the archer with various levels of concern. Tony was pale and looked shaken, while Thor’s eyebrows had drawn together with a frown. Steve on the other hand, just looked sad more than anything. Bruce supposed that he was probably masking his concern, having spent a good few years dealing with men on the battlefield. “Tony can you call and set up a private room for him at a nearby hospital? There might be a quiet one in upstate or Jersey.”

The billionaire looked grateful that he had given him something to do and within half an hour a pair of medics arrived with a stretcher. The two burly men helped Jason stand and helped him to lean back enough to sit on the stretcher.

“Take him to Stamford.” Tony spoke to the two paramedics as he handed them a card and then handed off a pair of shades to Jason. “They’re expecting him. And you Agent Barton, get some rest and keep your head covered, there are reporters outside.”

Jason nodded as he put the sunglasses on and with the help of one of the EMT’s laid on his side. “Thanks Stark. Hey can you tell Phil to call D for me?”

Tony looked startled at Natasha in askance, as Thor asked her the question he so wanted to. “You did not tell him?”

“No I haven’t told him yet.”

Bruce looked between the three. “Did something happen to Agent Coulson?”

Steve stood and laid a hand on the scientist’s arm. “He was a good man, but right now isn’t the time for explanations. Agent Barton, Clint, we’ll explain later after you get checked out. Alright?”

“Yeah.” Jason looked between his teammates and their solemn expressions. It was easy to figure it out at that point. His handler was one of those killed on the Helicarrier. A wave of guilt ran through him as the two paramedics secured straps over him and started to push the stretcher out. He covered the bottom of his face with his right arm. “Just make sure I’m there for the funeral.” Closing his eyes, he sighed.

“I’m sorry Clint.” Natasha said softly as the stretcher passed her and started out the door. The sudden sound of a ringtone going off caused her head to come up just in time to see Clint’s ears turn red.

_“5-1-5-0, somebody call the po-po_  
_I’m goin’ crazy, thinkin’ ‘bout you baby_  
_5-1-5-0, just this side of loco_  
_I’m goin’ crazy, think I love you baby”_

Scrambling to get to his phone, which was tucked in a hidden pocket, Jason fumbled with the zip. Of all the ringtones she could have programmed into his phone it had to be that one. Pulling the tiny flip phone out, he opened it and answered it in a strangled voice. “Yes ma’am?”

_“Hawk, are you okay?”_

Hearing the worry in Darcy’s voice, Jason spoke softly as he was being loaded into the ambulance. No doubt his new wife had been keeping tabs on thing on the news. He was sure that even in the middle of nowhere someone would tell her on Facebook. “I’m fine. Loki’s gone. I’m okay.”

_“Then why are you one the news being put in an ambulance? And don’t tell me that’s not you. I’d know that backend anywhere.”_

“I’m okay D, I promise.” Jason glanced quickly at the two other Avengers who had accompanied him into the ambulance. “Mister Stark and Tasha are making sure of it.”

_“They had better, or I’ll come to New York and kick both their asses.”_

Jason laughed for a second before all of the muscles in his back seized up again.”Ow. Don’t D, it’s not safe.”

_“Jason please, what’s wrong?”_

“Just hurt my back a little. I’ll be fine. Besides, you’re safer where you are.”

_“How can you know that? Do you know where I am?”_

“No I don’t. Phil moved you guys for a reason.” He paused for a moment to take as deep a breath as he could before he continued, fully aware of Tony’s confused stare and Natasha’s blank glare. “I was compromised. Phil had to put you somewhere I didn’t know where you were.”

_“Oh, Jason…”_

“I miss you." He whispered as tears filled his tightly closed eyes. “I wish you could be here, but it’s not safe yet.”

_“As soon as it is I’m coming.”_ Her voice was firm as she spoke. _“And you can’t stop me.”_

“I wouldn’t dare. Ich liebe dich.”

There was a short pause as he heard her sniffle softly. _“I love you too Hawk. Call me later after the doctors are done with you. Okay?”_

“Okay, promise.”

X Unusual X


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well at least it wasn't six months this time. RL has been keeping me busy, as has working on part two through four of the UA series. There is only one more chapter to go for UA and then I will be getting started on UA: Aftermath. UA: Aftermath is set between TDW and goes through CAWS right up to the beginning stages of AoU. And no the story will not end there. Working titles for part three and four are UA: Age of Ultron and UA: Civil War. Those titles might change in the next year or so as they are completed, but be assured that all three are currently being worked on. Thank you to my readers for reading this and my commenters. I love you all and I hope that you all will continue to enjoy the UA series as it evolves.

Unusual Avenger  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

 

You got your hands up  
You're rockin' in my truck  
You got the radio on  
You're singin' every song

\- I Don't Want This Night to End – Luke Bryan

X Unusual X

_Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Be careful out there and keep a look out for drunks. Remember the shelters are doing their yearly Thanksgiving feasts tonight, so help out where you can. Have a good night and stay safe everyone._

X Unusual X

Their two days went by quickly and on the third day everyone but Jason, Darcy, and Stephen had left. The magical doctor had only stayed so that he could return Darcy to Norway. Both of the Walsh's were grateful for his assistance, especially since he had agreed to also take Jason back to New York after the stopover in Tromsø. That last morning found the three of them sitting down at the small breakfast table in the kitchen debating baby names. Jason and Darcy both had very quickly come to the agreement that whatever their child turned out to be, boy or girl, that their name would be based on Jason's late handler's first name. Darcy had ended up pulling out her StarkPhone in order to get onto the internet to figure names out when Jason and Stephen's best offers were Phil, Philip, and Philamena. Of course the fact that they were arguing the merits of names could all be academic, since they didn't even know if they were having a boy or girl yet, or if they were even having just one, especially since twins ran in Darcy's family. She really didn't want twins, but if it happened that way, then she would place all the blame on her husband and his super sperm. "I don't like Philomena, what about Phyllis or Phylecea? They are spelled with a 'y', but they are still Phil names."

The two men looked at each other for a moment, before Stephen hazarded a question. "Why are you only suggesting female names? If I might ask, that is."

Darcy's head tipped to one side as she turned her phone towards him and held it out. "Because the names are separated by gender on this website. So what do you think of the two I suggested?"

"I do like the sound of them. What do they mean?"

"Oh." Darcy turned the phone back around and looked. "Well, Phyllis means 'of the foliage.' Apparently it's the name of a girl who was turned into an almond tree. Hmm… isn't that interesting." She smiled brightly when she noticed Jason writing down what she had said. "And Phylecea means 'one who is fortunate'."

"I like that one better then Phyllis." Jason said quietly, his expression thoughtful. "Is there another name like Phyllis with a different meaning? One that's less myth-like."

Turning her attention back to the screen, she quickly scrolled through the options. "There's the Greek Philise. It means 'a loving woman'."

Jason nodded and jotted it down in his little notebook. "What's the next on Darcy?"

"Philadelphia. Okay, not a name I'd go for personally since I've been there. I do like the meaning though, 'one who offers sisterly love.' Still, no."

"Agreed. No names based on cities." The detective didn't have anything against city names per say, but they belong as city names not baby names as far as he was concerned. "Next."

"Another Greek one, Philana, meaning 'on who adores mankind,' or one of the variants of it; Philanne, Philene, or Phileane."

Stephen nodded as he listened, watching as another name was added to Agent Barton's list. "I like the Philene variant personally. However, I must interrupt the name list making, as it is time for us to leave."

Both of his friends bobbed their heads in agreement as they started to put their things away. Standing they all made their way through the large house to the foyer where their bags waited for them. Jason only had his backpack and Stephen his medical bag, Darcy on the other hand had brought nothing with her, though she was going back with one small suitcase due to her having been shopping. A few whispered words later and the three disappeared from Germany and reappeared in Jane's lab in Tromsø, eliciting a startled scream from the sleepy occupant.

Turning to look at her boss/charge, Darcy rolled her eyes. It looked like the absent minded astrophysicist had fallen asleep at her desk working again. "Jane, you do know you have a bed right, cause right now it looks like you don't?"

Jane groaned as she looked at her handler, or personal aid, depending on who you asked. "Shut up Darcy. It's not like you've never done it." She leaned over to one side and looked at the two men who had appeared with her assistant. One was tall and slim with salted black hair and was dressed in traditional Asian garb. The other was shorter, but still taller than the two women, built like Thor, with laughing blue eyes and short dark blond hair. "Who are you two and how did you get in here? This is a secured facility."

The shorter of the two answered with a smirk. "Yes ma'am it is, and fortunately for you, Doctor Foster, I actually am authorized personnel." He looked at the other man and shrugged, looking back at her. "He's not, but what the Director doesn't know won't get me or her in trouble."

Scratching her forehead, Jane just stared at him until his eyes dropped to the floor and a blush darkened his ears. "Names. Now, or I'm calling Fury."

Darcy rolled her eyes and latched onto Jason's arm while kissing his cheek. "Jane be nice. This is the one I told you about. The cop I married back in April. You know, the wedding you yelled at me for not inviting you to seven months ago. And the other guy is Doctor Stephen Strange, who is like training in China or something to be like a wizard or whatever."

Jason turned his head and started laughing into his wife's shoulder. It figures that she would introduce them that way. "Darcy you are just so…"

"Just so what? Awesome? Hot? Amazingly brilliant?"

"All that my love, but in this case I was going to say naughty."

Darcy gasped in mock insult and smacked her husband on his chest, much to amusement and Jane's bewilderment. "Just see if we come home for Hanukkah this year mister. Especially with you having that attitude."

The archer arched an eyebrow at his wife. "Darcy, of course you are coming home for Hanukkah. I already bought you the ticket for the plane and arranged one with Pepper for Doctor Foster so that she can come too. Rabbi Sandler is looking forward to seeing you. He even stopped by the precinct to ask if you were coming again this year. He sends his congratulations by the way, and asked when we are coming to get his blessings. Father Railey also sends his congratulations and asked that we stop by to talk to him too."

Jane shared a look with Darcy and started laughing. "You two are just too cute." She held out a hand to Jason over her desk. "It's nice to meet you Detective Walsh."

Taking her hand Jason smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you too Doctor Foster, please call me Jason. And please tell me that you'll agree to come spend Hanukkah with us. Our new place will be done by then and we'll be more than happy to have you stay with us."

"Yeah, you gotta come stay with us Jane." Darcy grabbed Jane's hand for a moment before releasing it and rounding on her husband. "New place? What new place?"

Jason backed up quickly until he was standing next to Stephen, who was watching them all with a bemused expression. "Consider it a Hanukkah present and a Christmas present and a late wedding present since I wasn't able to do anything earlier."

"Okay." Darcy rolled her eyes. "At least tell me where we are moving and you better not say Greenwich Village."

He shook his head as Stephen placed a hand on his shoulder. "Avenger's Mansion."

As Darcy's jaw dropped, the two men vanished, much to her consternation and Jane's surprise. "I hate it when he does that," the younger of the two muttered.

X Unusual X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: And feel free to comment with your favorite Phil names for the kiddo. I could use a few more to choose from, or just tell me which of the ones in here is your favorite.


End file.
